The Reincarnated Soul: A New Alternate Adventure
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: "Reincarnated Soul of Moon Princess's Bro" alternate universe story - Remembering being the Moon Prince, Mikey tries balancing as ninja & being there for his Lil Sis. Yet, being belittled by his bros, Mikey leaves to stay with Serena full time. Will the brothers patch up? Only time will tell. 2012-verse TMNT that starts back up in Space - bigbro!Mikey lilsis!Sere - slow updates ㅠㅠ
1. A New Start! Mikey Left Us?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

AN: So, I decided to do an alternate universe with the 2012 TMNT and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is still going to be the original, not CRYSTAL, while 2012 TMNT is where everything will begin. I hope I do this story justice with TMNT 2012-verse and Sailor Moon as I tried with the 2003-verse. So… Let's get started!

* * *

"This is interesting," said a female voice.

"Puu," trilled a boy's voice.

"Now, why did you run away, dear prince," asked the same female voice, "And how on Earth do you recognize me?"

"My bruthas are meanies," pouted the same boy's voice.

Underneath the streets of a bustling city called New York City, there was a small being that had green fingers and was wearing a shell. The small being also was hugging the silhouette of a female. Said female had long green hair that was up in a half-bun and was wearing a very revealing sailor outfit. Sighing softly, the female hugged the small being close to her. "That still doesn't answer my question on how you recognized me, dear prince," said the female again.

"I remember lots," said the boy's voice, "Where sistah?"

"Princess Serenity was born as a human, dear prince," said the female.

"But Puu," whined the boy, "Why I like dis?"

"Your soul drifted into a baby turtle, dear prince," said the female.

"No fair," pouted the boy.

"Fear not, dear prince," said the female, "Once you are grown, I guarantee that your sister and you will meet once more. I already saw it once."

"I want baby sistah," pouted the boy.

Before the female could say anything, a loud shout echoed throughout the tunnels that the female and the boy were in. Those shouts came with three very young male voices and one wiser voice. The female sighed as she let the boy sit on the cold tunnel ground and disappear behind a wall to watch the scene unfold. She still had to protect her reincarnated baby prince, didn't she? The boy pouted more as he heard his present family coming up behind him. "Mikey," yelled out three male voices as the boy felt hands hold him into hugs.

"Michelangelo," said the wise male voice, "Never EVER leave the lair again."

"I'm sowy, papa," said the boy Mikey, "Weo, Donnie, and Waphie were meanies."

"I see," said the male voice, "Boys, what do you say to your brother?"

"We're sowy, Mikey," said the three, though one was very reluctant.

"Let us head back," said the male voice as he picked up little Mikey, "There is still danger around us, especially as what we are."

"Mutant tutles," asked one of the boys.

"And mutant rat," said the male voice as all five disappeared into the dark tunnel.

 _ **\- A Few Years Later –**_

"Puu," shouted an excited Mikey as he saw the same female from his tot years.

"Hello, dear prince," said Puu.

"What are you doing here," asked a curious Mikey.

"Happy 10th birthday," said Puu.

Mikey looked at the box curiously before excitingly ripping the wrapping paper. Carefully opening it, Mikey opened to reveal a mirror that had the planetary symbols around the edges. Mikey caressed the symbol of his dead mother, Queen Serenity, as he looked up at who he affectionately called her Puu. Puu smiled softly as she explained that it was a two-way mirror with Princess Serenity's reincarnation. However, Puu told Mikey that the mirror will not activate for him until Princess Serenity took her mantle as Sailor Moon. "My sister is going to be a Sailor Senshi," yelped Mikey.

"Indeed," said Puu, "Just as I am Sailor Pluto."

"But she didn't have real training during the Silver Millennium," said a worried Mikey.

"That is why I gave this mirror to you," said Pluto, "You will help your sister by being her confidant, her support, just has you have done during the Moon Kingdom."

"I will do my best," said Mikey as he hung his mirror near the edge of his bed.

"You already have, my prince," said Pluto.

"And my alternate," asked Mikey.

"Now that is just telling," said Pluto with a mysterious smile as she disappeared.

 _ **\- Five More Years Later –**_

"Mikey," shouted three male voices.

"This is the third time that you messed up this place in a week," said a stern male voice.

"Clean up now," shouted another male voice as he handed Mikey cleaning supplies, "Better be spotless by the time we get back."

It was a clear sunny sky day out in the wilderness. A lot has happened since then for Mikey. He got to be his little sister's confidant just as she was his. When Mikey hit his 15th birthday with the rest of his family, Mikey's mirror started to glow. And what a site to behold, for within the mirror, it showed a girl who was 14-years-old, dressed in a similar uniform as Sailor Pluto, and had long golden yellow hair that was tied in pigtails with two small balls of hair on top of her head. Mikey was smiling so much that he didn't know that it was the start of finding out other creatures trying to invade Earth… creatures that had robots for a body and a squishy brain in the middle. But now, at the present, a lot of bad had happened, for Mikey and his family, along with two human friends, were uprooted to a hidden house in the wilderness after those same creatures invaded New York City. "Raph," whined Mikey, "I just wanted to..."

"Save it," said the angry male who was now identified as Raph, "Some ninja. You're just a big screw up."

"Spotless Mikey," said the same stern male's voice.

"But Leo," whined Mikey to the stern male.

"No buts," said the male who was now identified as Leo, "Donnie, Raph, and I are going to be helping April and Casey."

Mikey looked on sadly as he watched his three older brothers and their two human friends leave him in the house… alone. Mikey started to glare as he started to clean up part of the mess he made, but, in the end, he took some things, especially the mirror, and left the house. Muttering to himself, he hiked up and into the woods just as the mirror started to quiver, indicating a call. Mikey stopped, sat down on a log, and grabbed the mirror that survived the New York invasion. "Hey Lil Sis," said Mikey as he looked into blue eyes that were the same color as his own.

"Big Brother," said a soft female voice, "I felt your pain from our Moon Kingdom sibling bond. Everything alright?"

"Same as usual, Serena," said Mikey, "My bros calling me a screw up and all."

"I heard from the news about the Kraang and New York," said the female now known as Serena.

"The news went all the way to Japan," yelped Mikey as he stared at the female.

"Well, it is big news," said Serena, "It's like an alien invasion!"

Mikey nodded his head as he started to remember the first time he talked with his reincarnated little sister…

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Holy chalupa," murmured Mikey who just got back from his first ever outing with his brothers, "The mirror is…"_

 _As Mikey came back from being outside of the lair and in the night of New York City, he instantly saw the mirror Pluto gave him five years ago to blur his image and swirl around. The swirling started to stop and reveal his reincarnated little sister as a 14-year-old human girl. The surprising thing was that Mikey heard the yelp from the other side of the mirror. Mikey gulped as he finally understood what was going on. Pluto gave a mirror similar to his to his baby sister. "H-Hello," stuttered Mikey, "I'm Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey."_

 _"Are you a youma," asked the female._

 _"No way," said an undignified Mikey, "I'm a mutant turtle that lives in good ole New York City!"_

 _"How are you on my mirror that this lady gave me," asked the female._

 _"I guess it's just fate," said Mikey, "By the way… what's your name?"_

 _"Tsukino Usagi," said the female._

 _"Oo-sa-ji," said Mikey unsurely._

 _"Just call me Serena," said the female, "If you are in New York City like my best friend used to live, it's best to use my American name that my best friend gave me."_

 _"Will do," said a grinning Mikey._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"Anyways," said Mikey as he got back from his memories, "Why did you call?"

"I feel like I should give up on Mamoru," said Serena, "He doesn't remember and with the Cardians…"

"He was so much more reliable during the Silver Millennium," muttered Mikey before saying, "Don't give up hope, Lil Sis! He'll remember soon enough! Just like you!"

"Yeah, like me," said Serena, "And I'm still peeved that you didn't tell me that you were my reincarnated OLDER brother until I lost my memories… again!"

Mikey laughed as his problems with his brothers washed away. He remembered when Serena called up and figured out that they were siblings during the Silver Millennium. Boy, was she steamed about not him not telling her anything. Mikey was actually very thankful that he could always talk with his little sister, even in the bad times. Just as Mikey and Serena ended their call, Mikey was attacked by a… mutant… frog?!

 _ **\- A Couple Of Days Later –**_

"I can't believe that you got into trouble again," said Leo.

"It wasn't all that bad," said Mikey, "Got a new friend in Mondo Gecko!"

"But you still didn't think before going with that gecko," said Raph, "And Casey did!"

"If it weren't for us," said the last male turtle, "You would have had to tangle with Fishface and all the other enemies we had."

It was night by the time Mikey, his brothers, and Casey came back from what Mikey and Casey described as the enemy's hide out game place. Casey told the story of how Mikey trusted the gecko and got himself into trouble. Mikey glared as the brothers finally lectured him on his safety and everything. He knew in his gut though that he could trust Mondo Gecko, but once again, he was being called a screw-up for trusting. What about all the times he was right and also befriended the mutant alligator that was now called Leatherhead? Did he get any thank yous and apologies? Mikey looked down and disappeared into his room just as his brothers continued to list things on what he did wrong. He was sick and tired of it. "Pluto," called out Mikey.

"My prince," said Pluto as she kneeled in front of him.

"I wanna go live with Lil Sis," said Mikey.

"Are you sure, my prince," asked Pluto.

Thoughts ran through Mikey's head as he remembered every single thing he did right, such as the Parasitica incident and the Pizza Face incident. He finally recalled the painful memory of his brothers literally, in front of his face, saying that they didn't want him on their team. Getting teary eyed by all the sad and hurtful thoughts his brothers did to him, Mikey just nodded his head. Pluto, in turn, wrapped her arms around Mikey while telling him what will happen. "I can make sure that you are illusion as a human boy to everyone but your Lil Sis and myself," said Pluto.

"Will I also have the same parents as Lil Sis," asked Mikey.

"Yes," said Pluto, "I will also alter the memories of everyone within the Juuban district to remember you as the Princess' older brother."

"Just let me write a letter," said Mikey.

"As you wish," said Pluto.

It wasn't long that Pluto and Mikey disappeared from Mikey's old bedroom and reappeared in Serena's. It wasn't long that Serena's bedroom was now converted to be Mikey and her sleeping space. It wasn't even long that when Mikey left with Pluto, his three older brothers came into his bedroom with a slice of pizza and was startled to see the room clean with only just a letter, explaining that Mikey ran away. And it would be a LONG time until Mikey's older brothers met up with Mikey once more.

* * *

AN: Here is the newest story! And it seems that Mikey can't stand being lectured anymore about what he did wrong. I'm actually going to focus a lot more on Sailor Moon's time before it picks back up to the TMNT time with the space arc. I hope you liked this prologue of this story! m(_)m Please review so I know that I am doing a good job with this version of TMNT! Thank you!


	2. New Enemy! Splinter Knows Where Mikey Is

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Ready to head back," asked Mikey.

"Yeah," said Serena, "But I'll miss being in a relationship."

"At least, he's not the jealous type to turn evil," said Mikey.

"Yeah," said Serena, "And we know what he IS capable of when in a jealous mode."

"We really need to tell Pluto to stop showing us that alternate universe of ours," said Mikey.

"Just drive," said Serena, "We have to hurry before our meeting with the Inners."

Mikey chuckled as he started the car. That's right… a car. Mikey, when he got to Japan, learned how to actually drive and got his driver's license within a few months. But during the months he stayed with his Lil Sis, he was known as Sun Knight, the protector of Sailor Moon if or when Tuxedo Kamen can't protect her during the Youma fights. Glancing at his Lil Sis, he was happy to note that Serena was just as bubbly as him, even though she died a couple of times. Oh sure, he DID die when he helped Serena with the Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90 fiasco, but that was only once. No need to tell his older brothers IF he saw them ever again. "I wonder what this year has in store for us," said Mikey.

"I hope something normal," said Serena, "We just defeated our Aunt Nehelenia and healed her."

"True," said Mikey, "But you never know with our lives."

"We should head back to your old home and see what's going on there," said Serena.

"Pluto did say that my bros have been fighting against Shredhead more than once lately," said a thoughtful Mikey.

"The question though," said Serena, "Is if you are ready to face your brothers. After all, it was them that drove you away in the first place."

Mikey hummed in agreement as he thought back to the day he left. He left because of his brothers literally belittling him in front of him. But, since he was with Serena, he gained a new confidence by being Sun Knight and helping the humans better with those that came from space. He was taken seriously as Sun Knight with the Sailor Senshi than he ever had with his brothers. Sadly, he WAS a bit homesick for Master Splinter, his father rat in this lifetime, but he buckled down to contact his father through meditation just so that his father wouldn't worry too much. Boy, was that first contact made him laugh a bit.

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"Deep breaths, Big Brother," said Serena calmly, "And just relax."_

 _"I'm trying," said Mikey, "But you know me! I have so much energy that I want to bounce off the walls!"_

 _"I'm just glad that the school we go to found out that you have ADHD," said Serena._

 _"Bah," pouted Mikey, "Let's get back to..._ _ **he shudders**_ _… meditation."_

 _Serena giggled as Mikey once again instructed Serena on how to meditate. Seeing his older brother Leo do this over and over with candles, Mikey couldn't help but be a bit jealous. Sure, he and his brothers meditate all the time with Master Splinter, but Mikey could never get the hang of it. Mikey took a deep breath and started to hum like what he saw on TV once upon a day ago. In a little while, Mikey was glowing sunny orange as he got into a deeper meditation, especially when he pushed his troubles away and focus on what he was doing. Mikey opened one of his eye until both eyes shot up in wide eyes. He was in a white room and right beside him was his Lil Sis. Serena opened her eyes and looked around as well. "Where are we," asked Serena._

 _"Remember that alternate universe and the soul room," asked Mikey._

 _"Oh," exclaimed Serena in awe, "Well, those two ARE us, so I guess…"_

 _"We definitely have to decorate," exclaimed a hyper Mikey._

 _Before Serena could comment on what they could do, a cough behind both of them resonated in the air. Serena made an 'eep' sound and hid behind Mikey's turtle form as Mikey got his nunchakus out to protect Serena better. They were still in the phase of finding a weapon for Serena. Anyways, As Mikey turned to look at the person who coughed, his jaw literally dropped as he stared. The person in front of the two was rat-like in form, but was wearing a brown yukata. "P-Papa," stuttered Mikey._

 _"Michelangelo," said the rat-like person._

 _"Papa," shouted Mikey as he ran and hugged the form._

 _"I have missed you, Michelangelo," said the rat-like person._

 _"Papa, I have so much to tell you," said Mikey as he started to babble about what he did when he got to Japan and lived with Serena, "And don't worry because I'm a super hero with my Lil Sis!"_

 _The rat-like person looked down at his son but then turned his sights on Serena. Serena shyly went to the two and shifted her shoes from side to side. Serena didn't know how to address this since it WAS a heartfelt reunion between father and son. The person took his arms off of Mikey and addressed Serena as he bowed. "Hello," said the rat-like person, "My name was Hamato Yoshi, but I now go by Master Splinter."_

 _"Ah," said Serena as she bowed, "It is nice to meet you. My name is Usagi Tsukino, but Big Brother calls me Serena because it's easier to say."_

 _"Serena IS easier to say," pouted Mikey, "Especially when it is short for Serenity, Lil Sis."_

 _"So," pouted Serena, "I can't shorten your name anymore because Mikey is still short for Michael!"_

 _"Michael," questioned Splinter, "Who is Michael?"_

 _"You mean Mikey didn't tell you," asked a smirking Serena._

 _"Oh come on, Lil Sis," whined Mikey, "No teasing your Big Brother!"_

 _"It would seem that Michelangelo has been keeping a secret from me," said a mused Master Splinter._

 _Mikey pouted and crossed his arms until the puppy-dog-eyes look was directed to HIM from his Lil Sis of all people. How come he couldn't resist the look when HE was the one who made it? With a sigh, Mikey told his present father about him being a reincarnation and how he remembered everything. He also told him about why he left in the first place. Master Splinter listened closely as his eyes widen with shock over what Mikey was telling him. His son was a reincarnation from human to turtle humanoid? And his son remembered his death?! Master Splinter cut off Mikey's babbling as he wrapped his arms around his son. "I am so sorry that you remember your death for one so young, Michelangelo," said Master Splinter._

 _"It's alright Papa," said Mikey, "Lil Sis has died more times than I could count!"_

 _"Hey," whined Serena, "I did NOT die in that Cardian fiasco!"_

 _"But you almost did," said a glaring Mikey._

 _"It seems that you know more about being an overprotective older brother than your actual older brothers, my son," said a chuckling Splinter._

 _"Don't remind me," said Mikey as he grabbed Serena and hugged her close._

 _"And I will not ask you to come back when you are not ready to face your brothers," said Master Splinter, "But I DO ask you to try to meditate and talk with me once in a while. I worry for you, Michelangelo."_

 _"I can promise you that," said Mikey, "But it will be a while for me to actually forgive my bros, Papa."_

 _"I have a question," said Serena suddenly, breaking into the two's conversation._

 _"Yes," asked the two._

 _"How did Master Splinter get into our soul room," questioned Serena._

 _"I, my dear," said a chuckling Master Splinter, "Followed Michelangelo's aura to arrive in this white room that you call a soul room."_

 _Serena made an 'oh' sound as she nodded her head. Master Splinter chuckled more as he remembered his son Michelangelo would do that as a turtle tot too. 'Those two really are siblings,' thought Master Splinter, 'I can think of Serena as a daughter… maybe…"_

 _ **\- End Of Mikey's Flashback –**_

"Mikey," asked Serena, "You alright?"

"Just walking down memory lane," said Mikey, "So, should I tell Papa about our Aunt Nehelenia?"

"Just don't tell him that we died a couple of months back," said Serena.

"Nah," said Mikey as he parked the car at Crown Arcade, "I'll just tell him that you were unaware of the enemy and got your Dream Mirror smashed."

"Big Brother," whined Serena as she glowered at Mikey.

"Kidding," said Mikey, "I don't want Papa to get a heart attack."

Serena pouted as she got out of the car. She didn't want to be the reason Mikey's Master Splinter died due to the news of her dying. Mikey got out and went around the car, just so he could hug his Lil Sis. Reassuring that Serena wasn't going to get in trouble, the two made their way into Crown Arcade to tell the Inners about the mutual break-up between Serena and Mamoru.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"Master Splinter, we're going," said Leo as he placed his two twin katana in its sheath.

"Be careful, my sons," said Master Splinter, "I do not want to lose you like I have lost Michelangelo."

"We will sensei," said Leo as he pushed his now two brothers out of the dojo.

It has been months since they found the letter in Mikey's clean room. Guilt ate up in their hearts, but they couldn't do anything about it. Mikey didn't have his T-Phone with him. Donnie and Raph grabbed their weapons respectfully and started to head out, trying to find leads on where Mikey was. They even snuck into the TCRI building to try to find him. Donnie was especially worried because Mikey was his teammate, his only little brother. There wouldn't be a 'B' Team without Mikey. "Don't you think Master Splinter knows something," asked Raph.

"What do you mean," asked Leo.

"He doesn't choke up anymore when he tries to say Mikey's name," said Raph.

"He's just grieving differently," said Leo, "I'm sure he would tell us if he found Mikey's aura."

"You do know that Splinter always kept secrets from us," said Raph, "Remember the Kraang?"

"We were turtle tots that couldn't even defend ourselves," defended Leo.

"Hey," said Raph, "All I'm just sayin' is that Splinter might be hiding something… again."

"Guys," said Donnie, "Let's just go and try to find any trace of… of… Mikey."

Leo and Raph looked at each other before trying to comfort Donnie. In their hearts, all three knew that Mikey was alive. They just had to find any leads on him.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"It's not that funny," grumbled Serena.

"Of course it is," said Mikey, "Even I know who the Three Lights were!"

"Ugh," groaned Serena, "Why can't that Seiya guy stop with that 'Odango' nickname?! Rei and Mamoru still call me that too!"

Mikey was just laughing. It was the next day and Serena was being teased about not knowing who the famous boy group Three Lights were. How could she? She was mostly training with Mikey to find out which weapon would suit her best, just in case something DID happen during Mikey's final year in High School. Even in the soul room, Master Splinter was helping train Serena too while making sure Mikey kept up with his ninja training that his older brothers were learning. Mikey was happy to still continue, even though he had to MEDITATE just to get to the room. Serena pouted more ever since the guy she bumped into was the leader of the Three Lights. She had more important things to do, thank you very much. "Stop laughing, Big Brother," pouted Serena.

"Don't tell this Seiya about me," said a smirking Mikey as he calmed down from his laughter, "I want to know his intentions from afar before he gets the full Prankenstein treatment."

"We should focus more on that new enemy," said Serena, "I can't believe I have another upgrade just to deal with them!"

"At least we know that those Youma are humans that we CAN heal," said a serious Mikey as he thought about the first encounter with their new enemy.

 _ **\- 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Encounter Flashback –**_

 _"What's that," asked Serena as she turned around with Mikey._

 _"I have a bad feeling about this," said Mikey._

 _"We should transform first," said Serena as she took out her upgraded brooch._

 _"Way ahead of you," said Mikey, who then yelled out, "Sun Knight Power!"_

 _"Hey," whined Serena as she too yelled something after, "Moon Eternal Power!"_

 _It was an off day, and Mikey and Serena were ninja-sneaking into the back without permission just to see this famous actress. Serena was caught by one of the actors who she bumped into that morning. Mikey laughed as Serena stomped to get away from the actor, he following Serena. Both then heard a yell before sniping back and forth while transforming into Sailor Moon and Sun Knight. The two ran towards the yell to see the famous actress being attacked by someone in a weird outfit. "Stop right there," both shouted._

 _"Huh," said the enemy._

 _"Whoever you are," started Serena._

 _"We won't forgive you for attacking that famous idol," continued Mikey._

 _"Agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon," said Serena._

 _"Agent of ninjas and protector of this Pretty Soldier, Sun Knight," said Mikey._

 _"In the name of our mother Moon, we'll punish you," said the two together._

 _"Oh, you two are Sailor Senshi too," questioned the enemy._

 _"Eh," questioned the two._

 _"Well… with such a face, you can't be a star like me," said the enemy._

 _"Who are you," growled Mikey._

 _"I am Sailor Iron Mouse," said the enemy with a smirk._

 _The two looked at the enemy in shock. More Sailor Senshi?! But before they could ask more questions, the actress was surrounded in black light and was transformed into a Youma. Sailor Iron Mouse laughed evilly as she left them with the turned actress, whilst calling the actress a 'Phage'. The two combined couldn't do anything for, they would have hurt the actress until… "Penetrating the darkness of night…," called out a female voice._

 _"The wind of freedom breaks through…," continued another female voice._

 _"We're the three sacred shooting stars…," continued a third female voice._

 _"Sailor Star Fighter," called the first voice._

 _"Sailor Star Maker," called the second._

 _"Sailor Star Healer," called the last._

 _"Sailor Starlights… are here," said the three together._

 _"Holy chalupa," shouted Mikey, "More Sailor Senshi?!"_

 _The three new Sailor Senshi jumped off from the lamp post and started to attack the Phage. However, Mikey and Serena figured out that the three were going to destroy the actress. Mikey shot off his orange attack to get the Senshi away from the Phage. Serena was trying to talk to them and explaining. Mikey growled as he heard the three Senshi tell them that the Phage has to be gone or not at all. Just then, a new power swept through Serena and Mikey. They had the power to heal, and they WILL get the enemy to turn back. With opened eyes, Mikey called out 'Sun Healing Therapy Blaze' while Serena called out 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.' Both combined got the actress back to normal as Mikey and Serena collapsed from energy lost._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"We should really have a Senshi meeting soon," said Mikey.

"Yeah," said Serena, "But there is one thing you can do, o' dear Big Brother of mine."

"And what's that," asked Mikey.

"You tell Master Splinter about our new enemy so that he doesn't worry while also telling him to tell your older brothers not to look for you due to said evil," said a smirking Serena.

"Ah sewer apples," groaned Mikey as Serena finally got to laugh at Mikey's misfortune.

 _ **\- With Master Splinter –**_

"We're back," called Raph.

"My sons," said Master Splinter, "I have made contact with Michelangelo… finally… and he tells me that he is well but wishes for you to not come after him."

"What," shouted the three turtles as they looked at their father/sensei.

* * *

AN: Wow! Two flashbacks in one chapter. So Mikey is fine with Master Splinter, just not with his brothers. At least he's still learning with Master Splinter… Also! The Sailor Moon Star Season is going to be killer for me to write until the space in TMNT 2012. I made it so that it has been almost a year, but the older brothers still have hope in finding Mikey. Tune in next time when Seiya learns about Mikey and his prankster self. ㅋㅋ


	3. Big Brother Mikey? Good Senshi Knows Now

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Sensei," said Leo, "What did Mikey say to you?"

"He told me that he was fine and not to worry about him," said a sad Master Splinter.

"Did you finally find out where he went, sensei," asked a worried Donnie.

"No," said Master Splinter, "Something disrupted our connection from his side."

Raph growled as he punched his fist into his palm. He didn't know why his littlest brother left them, but when he finds him, Mikey would wish he wasn't born. Leo looked worried. If something disrupted the connection, then Mikey would be in trouble! Biting his bottom beak with his teeth, Leo looked at the last of the brothers. Donnie looked really worried. What if Mikey was hurt and he wasn't there for him? He was the doctor… the Mr. Fix-It of the team! "We'll try meditating and trying to connect with Mikey," said Leo.

"What if he doesn't want to talk with us," asked a worried Donnie.

"Oh, he will talk," said Raph, "Even if I have ta beat the tar out of him."

"No violence, Raph," said Leo as he sat to meditate.

"No promises," said Raph as he and Donnie followed Leo's lead.

Master Splinter smiled as he saw his sons try to reach out to their littlest brother. 'I, however, believe it will take a LOT more work than just talking with Michelangelo, my sons,' thought Master Splinter.

 _ **\- With Serena –**_

"Really," questioned Serena, "A thief?"

"Right," said a female voice, "I heard that there have been a lot of break-ins around here recently!"

"You've got to be careful," said another female voice.

"Ah, Mako-chan," said Serena, "My house is okay. We have nothing worth stealing!"

"It's not that easy, Usagi-chan," said the first female.

"What, Mina-chan," asked Serena as she turned to the first female.

"You have a life," said Minako, aka Mina-chan.

"No way," said Serena.

It was break time at the school Serena and Mikey went to. Yet, Mikey was in a different year than her. Serena tried her best to hang out with Mikey, but the Inners still believe that Mikey was a foreign exchange student that had Senshi power and didn't want her to be with him until all of them made sure he was fine. Serena sighed in her head when she remembered that tidbit. At least, the Inners didn't know that Mikey was with her 24/7 due to living with her. Serena turned back in to the conversation around her and looked at the Inners. Ami, the blue haired girl, Makoto, the brown hair ponytailed girl, and Minako, the blonde, were three Inners that were always with Serena in school. The last one, Rei, wasn't with her, due to going to a different school. "Well, Usagi-chan," said Minako, "You have a big family, right?"

"Yes," said Serena calmly, "But my parents are going to help Grandmother. Sammy is going to another friend's house for a sleepover too."

"Oh my," said Minako, "You're still quite young…"

"I'll be your bodyguard," said a male voice.

The four turned around to see Seiya Kou, the leader of the Three Lights, in a football outfit. Seiya was listening in on the conversation that Serena was having with her friends. He thought that it was his chance to impress Serena and get a date with her. However, Serena looked at Seiya with a questioning look. Why would a pop star volunteer to be a bodyguard? Serena was about to tell Seiya 'no' when the Inners jumped on her and answered for her. "She'll be happy to have you around, Seiya," said Makoto.

"Yeah," said Minako, "We now know that Usagi-chan will be taken care of!"

"I'll see you at your house then, Odango," said Seiya as he winked and ran back to his football practice.

"Why did you do that," yelled Serena, "I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Usagi-chan with Seiya-kun alone," asked Ami.

"Wah," said Minako, "Usagi-chan is so lucky!"

"Very lucky," said Makoto.

"You guys are ignoring me," muttered Serena as she sighed.

 _ **\- That Afternoon –**_

"Bwahahahaha," laughed Mikey, "I can't believe the Inners did that!"

"Mou, Big Brother," pouted Serena, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Whelp," said Mikey, "Time for me to have some Prankenstein fun!"

"Just don't damage the house, Big Brother," said Serena.

That afternoon, Serena told Mikey what had happened when she was on break with the Inners. Mikey, however, was in class and learning about Japan history during that time. When school left, Serena separated from the Inners and immediately walked home with Mikey. There, Serena told Mikey that Seiya, the Three Lights leader, was going to their house and be a 'bodyguard' for her. Serena actually had a look of disgust on her face. Yet, Mikey thought it would be the perfect time to introduce everyone to him as Big Brother Mikey. "I am so glad that we got balloons from that corner store a while ago," said Mikey.

"Are we going to get to sparring before Seiya gets here," asked Serena.

"Yup," said Mikey, "Master Splinter says that you have potential to use a glaive like Saturn and a sword."

"Is a sword different than a katana," asked Serena.

"It's similar, but I can see that a katana is much thinner while a sword is more bulky," explained Mikey.

"Why didn't you ever showed this knowledge before," asked Serena as both went into a hidden room underneath the house.

"My big brother Leo looked like he was having a jealous fit when we were tots due to me knowing things and getting a kata right in the first or second try," said a sad Mikey.

"Well," said Serena, "I hope that you aren't hiding anything from me, Big Brother."

"Who," questioned a teasing Mikey, "Me? Never~!"

Serena and Mikey laughed as they started their katas and stretches. The parents never knew that they had magically made a dojo right underneath the house. Due to them sparring, or in this case, Mikey teaching Serena, they didn't want the parents and Serena's present little brother, Shingo, to hear them talking and sparring. The spars DO get kind of loud and rambunctious.

 _ **\- An Hour Later –**_

"Show time," said a smirking Mikey as Serena and he heard the doorbell ring.

The plan was that Mikey would be the one to answer the door while Serena would come up later and introduce Seiya to her Big Brother Mikey. If the Inners came over too, well… they were going to get a surprise of their lives. Mikey had one of his nunchakus out as he approached the door. No one was going to harm his Lil Sis, and no one was going to force his Lil Sis to date anyone without his approval, especially a pretty popstar like Seiya. Opening the door, Seiya looked on in wide eyes as Mikey answered. "Who are you," growled Seiya in jealousy.

"I should be asking you that dude," said Mikey, "I live here!"

"What," asked a confused Seiya, "But Odango lives here."

"I don't know who this Odango person is," started Mikey but was interrupted by Serena.

"Mikey," said Serena as she hugged Mikey, "I finished with the… Eh? Seiya-kun?"

"Odango," said Seiya, "I told you I would be your bodyguard."

Mikey smirked as he saw Seiya's face. Oh the power of jealousy. He really loved pranking males with this. Hugging his Lil Sis close, Mikey whispered something in Serena's ear about the plan. Serena giggled as she remembered that they used to play this game during the Silver Millennium. Mikey looked at Seiya's face again to see Seiya slightly red as he saw the popstar glaring at Mikey. Forget about anything else, Mikey was going to have so much fun pretending that Serena and he were dating. "Why would she need a bodyguard when I am here," questioned Mikey.

"Oh, Seiya-kun told the girls that he would come over to my house to 'protect' me from the burglaries that were happening around our area," said Serena, "I thought I told you this."

"Yeah, but I thought it was a joke he was coming here," said Mikey as he motioned for Seiya to come into the living room.

Seiya growled as he saw Mikey's arm around Serena's shoulder. Seiya didn't know why he felt this way, but he didn't really like where this was going. He thought he would impress Serena and finally get a date from her. But, seeing this stranger with Serena was just grating on his nerves. It wouldn't be long to find out that Mikey was actually Serena's older brother and that this would be a bit of a test on Seiya's intentions with his little sister. Before Mikey and Serena could talk with Seiya, the doorbell rang again. Questioning looks went around all three as Serena was the one who answered the door. " _Minna-chan (Everyone)_ ," exclaimed Serena.

"Odango Atama," said Rei, the black haired girl, "Where?"

"What," asked Serena.

"Seiya," said Rei again.

"Oh," said Serena, "So that's your target."

"Mikey-san," asked Ami.

"Eh," called out the other Inners as they saw Mikey waving at them.

It started to turn dark as the Inners questioned Seiya on what was going on. Seiya thought that the Inners would know who the person was, but the Inners said that Mikey didn't even live in the house. Well, that's what they thought until Mikey was shown to the Inners. Serena and Mikey laughed in the kitchen as they prepared dinner for everyone. The doorbell rang again, and Seiya answered to see his brothers Yaten and Taiki at the door. Inviting them in, Minako instantly latched onto Yaten's arm. Ami and Taiki quietly said 'hello' while Makoto and Rei waved in greeting. "Dinner," called Mikey as he came out to see two more guys.

"Mikey-san," said Ami, "These two are Seiya's brothers and bandmates, Yaten and Taiki."

"Yo," said Mikey who imitated the greeting from one of his favorite Anime characters in Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you," said Taiki as he bowed.

"So, why are you here," asked Mikey as Serena brought out a lot of plates for everyone.

"Seiya forgot that we had rehearsal today," grumbled Yaten.

"Oh ho," said Mikey, "You came to this house but ignored your responsibilities!"

"It's not like that," grumbled Seiya who glared at Yaten.

Time passed as everyone started a game of cards. Of course, Serena and Mikey were a team as Mikey never played this game before. Trying to start up a conversation again, the doorbell rang. Mikey went to answer this time and glared. It was two of the Outers if Mikey's memory was correct. However, those two Outers still grated on his nerves ever since that day they used Lil Sis as bait. "Ah," said Serena as she popped up behind Mikey, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Koneko," said Haruka as she smiled.

"Michael-sama," said Michiru.

"What happened," asked Serena as Mikey said, "Stop calling me that!"

"My car seems to have a bad temper," said Haruka as she and Michiru walked in the room, "Oh? You!"

"Why are you here," asked Seiya.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said a glaring Haruka.

"I am Odango's bodyguard," said Seiya.

"Oh," questioned Haruka, "I thought that Mikey here was her bodyguard."

Mikey snickered as he saw what was happening. The prank could have been better planned, but the unexpected things happening today were just ridiculous. Serena giggled silently as she buried her face in Mikey's shoulder. The Inners still weren't sure why Serena did that as Mikey wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Oh, everyone knew that Serena and Mamoru broke up, but to move on so quickly? Serena looked at the curious looks on the Inners faces but before she could say anything, the doorbell rang AGAIN! How many times did it ring within today? Mikey got up as he swung one of his nunchakus. This was getting ridiculous and the house didn't need that many people anymore. "Yes," questioned Mikey.

"Hi there," said the guy with a lot of people behind him, "How are you doing? This is Jun Godai's 'Oishinbou Banzai'! Let us interview you at the dinner table!"

"No," said Mikey as he tried to close the door.

"Are you having dinner," asked the man.

"Are you REALLY trying to force your way into my house," glared Mikey as he fully opened the door and had his nunchakus both out.

"Uh… well…," said the man.

"I don't take kindly to those trying to get into my house," said Mikey, "Especially if I wasn't here, you would have tried the same trick with my!"

" _Gomen nasai (I'm so sorry)_! Don't hurt me," bowed the man.

"Get out of my sight," growled Mikey.

The people scattered as Mikey's nunchakus hit the camera and broke it. Mikey knew that if it was a different reality, Serena would have had to deal with the TV program and he didn't really want that to happen. His instincts were very sharp, especially when he remembered that it helped all those times with his big brothers. Serena giggled as she hugged her big brother. She knew that her nice and kind personality would have made the people come into her house. "Thanks so much Mikey," said Serena.

"Not a problem," said Mikey, "After all, I AM your bodyguard."

"Hey," called out Seiya, "I am her bodyguard!"

"And why would you be her bodyguard when I am capable of protecting MY Little Sister," questioned Mikey with a raised eyebrow.

"What," shouted everyone, besides the Outers.

"L-Little S-Sister," questioned Makoto.

"Of course," said Serena who knew that the jig was up, "Mikey IS my older brother. I thought for a fact that Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako would have seen the similarities I have with him."

"Uh," said the Inners who had sheepish looks.

"Even I knew that," said Haruka who smirked at everyone in the room.

"It's true," said Michiru, "I'm not bored."

"So," said Mikey with a glare, "Who are YOU to tell me that YOU could be a better protector than me?"

Seiya couldn't even talk as Yaten and Taiki silently laughed at Seiya's misfortune. They knew that they were here to find their missing Princess as the Starlights, but being here and seeing Seiya's misfortune was just laughable. Yaten and Taiki sat back down and looked on. Seiya looked like he was punched in the gut as he thought back on the break that the Inners agreed he would be a bodyguard. Serena didn't even say 'yes' to him being here. Bowing to Mikey, Seiya surprised everyone by apologizing for the way he acted and about his behavior. "Bah," said Mikey, "I can't really stay angry at someone."

"Unless it's someone who harms me," muttered Serena.

"Quiet you," said Mikey before going to Seiya, "Next time, don't listen to the girls and wait for an answer through the person you were asking, ok?"

"Thank you," said Seiya.

"This is very entertaining," said Haruka.

"I'm still peeved at you two," said Mikey who turned his glare to the Outers.

"But that was such a long time ago," argued Haruka.

Serena giggled as the evening progressed into a wonderful day. No bad guy changing others into Phages. Just her and her loved ones. 'I just hope it stays this way,' thought Serena as everyone started to do game night until everyone left Mikey and Serena alone.

 _ **\- In A Meditative State –**_

"Ugh," said Mikey as he looked around, "Where am I now?"

"Mikey," shouted three familiar male voices.

"Oh no," muttered Mikey as he turned to see his older brothers' spirits right in front of him.

'Where's Serena when I need her,' thought Mikey as he said, "Hey bros. How's it going?"

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! XD Eh… Not really a cliffhanger. This will probably be part of a flashback and Serena will be right there to help her Older Brother! ^^ I wonder what the turtles will be talking about before they find each other in Space… Only time will tell! 8D Serena really should pop up to surprise the turtles… but I am still in the thinking phase of the other chapters. Hope you liked this one! Seiya really didn't know what he was up against. ㅋㅋ Please review! m(_)m Thank you!


	4. 2 Meetings, A Phage, & An Incense Burner

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Argh," growled Mikey as he started up another kata in the hidden dojo.

"Big brother," questioned Serena as she sat still to the side.

"Why can't my bros understand that what they did was wrong," growled Mikey, "Always underappreciating me… making swipes at my brain… I just… I just… argh!"

Serena and Mikey woke up at the same time. However, Serena could definitely see that Mikey was angry and frustrated. A lot of combinations that were not good for her and the school. Because Serena and Mikey were the only ones at the house, Serena decided to call the school and tell them that Mikey was sick and that she had to stay with him due to parents being out of Tokyo right now. The school informed her that she had to stop by later on to gather Mikey's and her homework. Serena, agreeing, hung up and dragged Mikey to the dojo where he was shouting out his frustrations and doing kata after kata. Serena decided to stay to the side, just in case her Big Brother accidentally hurt her. No one wants a guilt-tripped Big Brother. "Why not tell me what they did to make you so angry," suggested Serena.

"Fine," groaned Mikey as he took a lot of deep breathes to calm down, "It all started with the meditation before bed shtick that Master Splinter wanted me to do so that he and I could talk about the day…"

 _ **\- Mikey's Flashback –**_

 _"Hey bros," said Mikey nervously, "How's it going?"_

 _"How's it going," growled Leo, "Mikey! You LEFT the lair and ended up who knows where!"_

 _"We've been worried sick about you," said Donnie._

 _"Now, c'mon buddy," said Raph, "Tell us where you are so that we can bring you back home."_

 _Mikey looked at each of his brothers. He could tell that they were worried, but were they worried about him or about him messing up? Mikey looked at Leo and saw that he was worried about him like he would be worried about his Lil Sis. However, there was an underline glint in Leo's eyes that Mikey could see. He turned to see Donnie being worried as well, but when Donnie started to list all the things that he would reveal if the three didn't find him, Mikey tuned him out to look at the last brother. Mikey saw anger and worry in Raph's eyes. However, he also saw that Raph was more towards angry than worry about him. Steeling his shoulders, Mikey looked at them and said… "No."_

 _"No," echoed the three._

 _"Yes," said Mikey, "I said no. I will not tell you where I am."_

 _"Mikey," said Donnie, "We are worried about you! You could have been injured or you could have unknowingly revealed our existence."_

 _"This attitude of yours has got to stop," said Leo as Mikey realized the glint was anger… at him._

 _"Just come back home and all will be forgiven," said Raph._

 _"You dudes don't even realize why I left," said Mikey._

 _"We read your letter," said Leo, "And if it's a cry for attention…"_

 _"A cry… A cry for attention," exclaimed an angry Mikey, "It's not a cry for attention!"_

 _"Then what is it then," said Donnie, "What are we missing?"_

 _"You dudes didn't even think about anything that I wrote, did you," accused Mikey with simmering anger._

 _Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at each other as they recalled the letter. The letter told them that Mikey left because he felt like he wasn't wanted. But, that was far from the truth. He also wrote something about not being appreciated by the group. The three brushed those things in the letter out of their minds as they tried to find Mikey. Mikey saw the three thinking but not believing. They had a skeptical look on as they turned back to Mikey and started to talk once more. "You're just imagining things Mikey," said Raph._

 _"Yeah," said Donnie, "We appreciate you."_

 _"Oh yeah," said Mikey, "What about the time when I had shell acne? What about then? I TOLD you my idea about where the center-what-cha-ma-call-it was. And what happened? I was brushed off like a little kid!"_

 _"Mikey," started Leo but was cut off._

 _"And the time with April's imposter mom? What about then? I was also throwing up after that, but did anyone comfort me or said 'I'm Sorry' to me," recalled Mikey, "No! It was again brushed aside with a small pat when I DID throw up by Leo."_

 _Mikey almost had unshed tears as he recalled every little thing that his brothers did to him when he was with them. All the slaps to the head by Raph and sometimes Donnie and Leo… all the times he was right or had ideas but was brushed off by his brothers. His brothers still couldn't believe that he was talking to them like this. Leo really wanted to call Mikey to attention, but he couldn't. Donnie's heart was beating faster at all the implications. Raph wanted to hit Mikey, but his anger now reflected to him. It was one thing to read it on a letter, but another to just being talked like THIS by their littlest brother. Before the three could say anything, an unknown voice called out… "_ _Onῑsan, soreha gakkō ni iku jikan desu (Big Brother, it's time to go to school)_ _!"_

 _"I've gotta go," said Mikey as he started to fade away._

 _"Wait," called Leo, "Mikey!"_

 _"Please tell us where you are," called Donnie._

 _"Knucklehead, don't even," growled Raph._

 _"I'm sorry," said Mikey as he disappeared, "But no."_

 _ **-End Of Mikey's Flashback –**_

"They IGNORED what you were saying," growled Serena.

" _Imōto (Little Sister)_ ," said Mikey as he held Serena, "Calm down."

" _Demo, Onῑsan (But, Big Brother)_ ," pouted Serena.

"Hey," said Mikey as he smiled, "I thought I was the one that was supposed to calm down."

Serena flushed as she thought about it. Mikey was laughing his happy laugh as he thought about it too. The tables were turned because Serena, being the Little Sister, was protective of her Big Brother and wanted what was best for him. Mikey was supposed to be angry at his brothers, but after talking to his Lil Sis, Serena was the one that was very angry. Mikey nudged Serena up from his lap and got up himself to stretch. It was time for a decent spar with his Lil Sis before they went to the school.

 _ **\- With The Three Older Brothers –**_

"Were we that horrible to Mikey," questioned Donnie.

"I don't know Donnie," said Leo, "But what Mikey said really does put things into perspective."

"Argh," growled Raph, "Mikey should have just come to us and talked it out!"

"Yeah," said Leo, "He pulled a Raph."

"Hey," said Raph as he glared.

"He isn't wrong, Raph," said Donnie, "We know you would have ran out instead of talking to us."

The brothers laughed as Raph growled. He knew that he would run away, but he always came back to the Lair… back home. What Mikey did just left a bad taste in Raph's mouth. Leo quietly stopped laughing and thought about all the times Mikey did have an idea but he just brushed his ideas away. Donnie quietly pondered about something else though. He recognized the language that was spoken in Mikey's area. Also, the language was at the tip of his tongue. "Eureka," exclaimed Donnie as he finally got what language was speaking to Mikey.

"What," asked Leo and Raph.

"Remember that feminine voice that was talking," implored Donnie.

"Yeah," said Leo while Raph said, "What about it?"

"The language is so familiar to us," said Donnie, "So familiar that WE also speak it sometimes when we were little tots."

"Are you saying we know the language," questioned Leo.

"And if we know the language, we know where Mikey is," questioned Raph.

"Exactly," said Donnie, "What language have we've been able to speak ever since we were little tots?"

"Japanese," exclaimed Leo and Raph.

"So wait," said Leo, "Mikey is IN Japan?!"

"Holy chalupa," said Raph, "How did the knucklehead get to Japan?!"

"I guess we've underestimated Mikey… again," sighed Donnie.

Leo and Raph sighed sadly as well as they knew they couldn't JUST up and leave to go to Japan to get Mikey. However, this led the three brothers to wonder how much they have underestimated Mikey as they grew up.

 _ **\- With Mikey And Serena –**_

"Ah," screamed a male voice.

"Another one," asked Mikey.

"We should transform and get there, Big Brother," said Serena.

Mikey nodded as both transformed and ran towards the scream. Once they reached the area, they saw their school's football player being hit by a yellow energy from the same girl that they met. They glared at the girl just as the crystal that came out of the person turned black. "Oh, another dud," said Iron Mouse.

"Again," called Mikey.

"This is the worst time ever to try to attack someone," called Serena as both appeared.

"Ah," said Iron Mouse, "It's you two again."

"Don't forget us," called out a female voice.

"I am Sailor Mars," said Rei.

"Sailor Mercury," said Ami.

"Sailor Jupiter," said Makoto.

"Sailor Venus," said Minako.

"We shall punish you," called the four girls.

Sailor Iron Mouse introduced herself once more, leaving the Inners to be shocked. Serena and Mikey weren't that shocked as they tried to get Iron Mouse away from the person. Iron Mouse smirked evilly just as the football player was wrapped in black before turning into a Phage. The Inners glared at the duo, but Serena just said that they will have a Senshi meeting later. Nodding their heads, they used their attacks on the Phage, but it just wasn't working. Serena was just thankful for all of the times she and Mikey were doing katas and sparring. It really helped out in this situation. With that, everyone heard snapping as well. Mikey and Serena looked up to see the three mysterious GOOD Senshi as they said…"Penetrating the darkness of night…," called out Star Fighter.

"The wind of freedom breaks through…," continued Star Maker.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars…," continued Star Healer.

"Sailor Star Fighter," called Star Fighter.

"Sailor Star Maker," called Star Maker.

"Sailor Star Healer," called Star Healer.

"Sailor Starlights… are here," said the three together.

"Sailor," started Ami.

"Starlights," questioned Makoto.

"You two have a LOT to explain to us later," glared Rei.

Mikey and Serena just nodded their heads as they started to rush at the Phage again. The Starlights used their attacks and got the monster to be weakened. Star Healer and Star Maker taunted that the Earth Senshi were so weak as to have assistance that Makoto and Rei growled at them. It was Mikey and Serena who used their newest attacks on the Phage that turned itself back into the football player. "Maybe you aren't so weak after all," said Star Healer.

"Let's go," said Star Fighter.

"Senshi meeting right now," said a serious Serena as everyone left to Hikawa Shrine.

 _ **\- At Hikawa Shrine –**_

"What is this about evil Senshi," asked a female voice.

"That's just it, Luna," said Serena, "We encountered an evil Senshi who was blasting people."

"And then a crystal appears, but then turns black," said Mikey.

"And that's how they get turned into a Phage," asked a male voice.

Serena and Mikey nodded as they looked down to see a white cat and a black cat named Artemis and Luna respectively. After Mikey came into Serena's life, they left Luna with Rei at her home while Artemis lived with Minako. The parents said that one cat has to go, and they felt that Mikey's mutated cat, Ice Cream Kitty as he called her, would be much safer with them than anywhere else. The one thing that Mikey brought with him when he left his older brothers was his mutated cat. Serena was all for it as the parents were just reluctant because they heard about mutants from the news. But back to the where they are, Luna was passing back and forth, her black tail moving in agitation. "We should call the Outers," said Luna.

"I'm sure Setsuna already knows what is going on," said Makoto.

"And the others," questioned Artemis.

"We should be on the lookout and hopefully the Outers do not fly off the handle with… Outsiders," said Mikey.

"Why would they fly off the handle," questioned Minako.

"You don't remember their jobs in the Silver Millennium, did you," questioned Serena.

"We are still getting our past memories," said Ami.

Mikey sighed as he was the one to explain that the Outers' jobs were to keep all those that were not native to their Solar System away. However, it didn't mean that there were others outside the Solar System to be a Sailor Senshi like them.

 _ **\- After The Senshi Meeting –**_

"Why did I have to be the one to explain things to the Inners," asked Mikey.

"Because you are great at story-telling," said a teasing Serena.

"Hardy har har," said a sarcastic Mikey.

Serena giggled as she and Mikey FINALLY got their homework from the school. With the Phage and the meeting, they totally forgot to gather their homework from Mikey's sick day. Serena and Mikey were now walking around the park before they went back home. Mikey smiled as Serena was trying to balance on the edge of the water fountain there. However, Serena tripped over her own two feet due to a misstep. Mikey was about to help Serena, but winced as he didn't quite catch his Lil Sis. Serena groaned as she landed on something. "Ouch," said Serena.

"Are you alright, Lil Sis," said Mikey who was holding in his chuckles.

"Yeah," said Serena, "But I landed on something."

"What," asked Mikey as he went to help Serena.

"I landed on… an incense burner," questioned Serena as she picked it up.

"Someone must have left it here," said Mikey.

"Why would someone leave a very pretty incense burner," asked Serena.

"I don't know," said Mikey, "But now, it's ours!"

Serena smiled as she looked at the incense burner. She felt that something will happen in the future with this object. Mikey also felt the same thing, but his instincts didn't tell him to leave it alone. Instead, it was screaming at him to bring the incense burner with him. 'Guess I know what Serena and I are going to talk to Papa about when we enter meditation,' thought Mikey as he and Serena left the park to quickly go home and start on… **both shudders** … homework.

* * *

AN: Yup! I made the meeting between brothers as a flashback. I'm sorry if that was not what you wanted, but I AM concentrating on Sailor Moon Stars to make the chapters before Mikey and Serena meet up with the older brothers. It's just going to take a while since I'm mixing my episodes of the Star Season to create this story. This is probably the last time you will hear about the older brothers until the Space Arc in 2012 TMNT. m(_)m Please bear with me and thank you for being a reviewer/favor/follower in this story! Next up is probably the date episode between Seiya and Usagi or the beach/movie production episode with an overprotective Mikey. ㅋㅋ Happy reading!


	5. Mutant Or Monster? An Identity Revealed

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Woah," said Mikey as he looked out a window, "This is so cool!"

"You never been to the countryside and the beach, Mikey-san," asked Ami.

"Nah," said Mikey, "When I was away, it was always the big city, but I only went to the countryside once. It was nice."

Mikey was not lying. He did go to the countryside, but he still had to fight evil, like the evil dream beavers. He was lucky that the one that he had never knew he was a reincarnated prince. As of now, the Inners, Serena, and Mikey were going to the beach near Rei's cousin. Rei was telling everyone about what her cousin, Kengo, did. Serena was drifting off to sleep on Mikey's shoulder while the Inners got to know Mikey on the ride to the beach. "Exactly where were you when you weren't with the Tsukino's," asked a curious Minako.

"I was studying abroad for my high school year in New York City," said Mikey who was thinking more about how he came to his Lil Sis, "Then, something happened there that made me leave."

"What was it," asked Makoto.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Mikey as he shifted a bit in nervousness.

The Inners nodded their heads as they looked to see the train coming to a stop. Mikey shook Serena awake and smiled as Serena hugged Mikey in comfort. Serena knew that the Inners would be asking a bunch of questions from him, but she reminded him with that hug that Serena would always be there for Mikey. Everyone gathered their belongings and got off of the train. Rei, pointing to the tall steps in front of them, the girls and Mikey trekked up the stairs with a groan. They really didn't want to walk up steep stairs just to go to the other side of the station.

 _ **\- At The Beach –**_

"Ah," yelled out the girls.

"Taiki-san," questioned Ami.

"Yaten-san," said Serena.

"Seiya-kun," said Rei.

"Yo," said Seiya.

Mikey laughed as the girls blinked at the Three Lights. It was a great prank on the girls, but he was glad that Serena didn't fall for it. Who would when you have a Big Brother like Mikey calling himself the Prankenstein King? He was still laughing when the girls glared at him. It wasn't his fault that the Three Lights scared them before emerging from the clear water. Minako pouted but still latched onto Yaten's arm, thus pulling him onto her towel. Serena and Mikey were sharing one while the others spread out on the beach. "What are you three doing here," asked a curious Serena.

"We were filming a movie," said Taiki as he sat with Ami, "But, we are on break right now."

"What's it about," asked Mikey who LOVE watching movies.

"It's about superheroes that save beach goers like you girls and Mikey from a monster," said Yaten.

"And," said Seiya, "It's based on rumors about this place."

The girls and Mikey listened as the Three Lights told the story to them. Mikey and Serena looked farfetched due to what Mikey has encountered and told Serena. Serena suggested that it was mutants instead of monsters, making the Inners and the Three Lights to look at her. Mikey nodded his head, but he said that the mutants are mostly based in New York City. Makoto asked if that was why Mikey left the city to move back to Japan. Mikey just grabbed onto that excuse and nodded his head. The Three Lights didn't know what they were talking about, but it was Ami who told them. "It was all over the news for a while," said Ami, "Some sort of alien invasion in New York City, but Japan had all sorts of alien invasions lately."

"Alien invasion," asked Taiki.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "I was there. They called themselves the Kraang and would shoot this yucky gunk at people who turned into hideous mutants."

"I heard from Big Brother that the alien invasion was stopped by mutants that LIVED in New York," said Serena.

"We also got a notice that the invasion was over and that New York Coty needed some donation for supplies," said Rei.

"That's very interesting," said Yaten who, along with Seiya and Taiki, narrowed their eyes.

Apparently, the three heard about Kraang and what he did to other planets. It wasn't as bad as the evil Senshi roaming around, but it was bad. However, the three couldn't tell the Inners, Serena, and Mikey about it. The three had to act ignorant to their knowledge. Seiya got up from the towel and stretched. He told them that he would be right back and walked away. The girls looked on in question, but didn't voice it out. When Seiya left, everyone heard a yell of terror and turned around to see a monster wreaking terror before chasing the girls and Mikey into the woods that surrounded the beach. "Seiya really outdid himself," said Yaten.

"I think too much, "said Taiki.

"Rawr," yelled Seiya in a monster costume before stopping, "Hey! Where is everyone?"

"You chased them into the woods," said Yaten.

"No, I didn't," said Seiya, "I just got here."

"Then that monster…," trailed off Taiki.

"The girls," shouted the three as they quickly transformed into the Starlights and ran after everyone, especially Mikey who they forgot in all the confusion.

 _ **\- With The Inners –**_

"Mercury Crystal Power," shouted Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power," shouted Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power," shouted Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power," shouted Minako.

"Moon Eternal Power," shouted Serena.

"Sun Knight Power," shouted Mikey.

Swirls of lights illuminated the deep, dark woods as the Inners, Serena, and Mikey transformed into their alter-ego. Looking at the phage, they were surprise to see a new Sailor Senshi with it. The Inners threw an attack that both phage and Senshi jumped away from. Mikey was the one who took charge as he asked who the person was. "Who me," said the Senshi, "My name is Sailor Aluminum Seiren. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet us," asked Serena.

"Yes," said Aluminum Seiren, "I heard a lot about you from Sailor Iron Mouse."

"And she is where exactly," questioned Makoto.

"Oh," said Aluminum Seiren, "She was taking a small vacation before heading back to work. You see, she's on thin ice with our boss."

"And the person you turned into a phage," asked Ami.

"A man who was hidden in a wooden house here," said Aluminum Seiren, "But really, I must get going. Happy battle!"

The Inners, Serena, and Mikey were baffled at what the evil Senshi was talking about. They never met a polite evil Senshi before and were out of their depths. When the Senshi disappeared, Rei was the one who exclaimed that the Phage was her cousin Kengo. The girls and Mikey quickly got into action as they subdue the Phage. Mikey and Serena then combined their healing powers and Kengo was back to normal. It was only Mikey and Serena who felt that they were being watched while taking Rei's cousin back to safety. "It seems the Earth Senshi are good at something," said Star Healer.

"We didn't have to step in this time," said an amused Star Maker.

"Come on," said Star Fighter, "Let's de-transform and find Odango."

"Fighter," groaned the other two as they followed their leader.

The three did find the girls and Mikey with who Rei introduced as her cousin Kengo. They said that after the monster attack, they found him unconscious in the woods. They also explained to the Three Lights that they don't know what happened to the monster. The Three Lights came up with them being behind the monster as Seiya showed them the costume monster that he put on. At the end of the day, Mikey was the one that was chasing Seiya for what seemed like an inappropriate thing with his Lil Sis. "It was an accident," shouted Seiya.

"Leave my sister alone, pervert," shouted Mikey who magically was swinging his nunchakus at Seiya while everyone was laughing.

 _ **\- School Day –**_

"Weren't you suppose to keep Ice Cream Kitty at home, Big Brother," asked Serena.

"We were discussing mutants and how dangerous they are when I said that I had a pet mutant kitten," said a sheepish Mikey.

"And they told you to bring her," asked Serena as she swiped to get a taste of ice cream.

"Pretty much," said Mikey.

It was a typical school day, and ever since the beach day incident, Mikey would NOT let Seiya anywhere near Serena. Seiya pouted as he was being pushed away from his object of affections. The Inners giggled while Yaten and Taiki chuckled. It was his fault that he landed on top of Serena in the first place. Seiya still told Mikey that he was sorry and that it was an accident. Mikey wouldn't hear it. So, here was Serena and Mikey just sitting underneath a shady tree and keeping their pet cool. "What is THAT," asked Yaten as he sat next to Serena.

"It looks like a… cat," questioned Ami as she and Taiki joined the siblings.

"Don't you have a class to get to, Mikey-san," questioned Makoto as she sat down too.

"Ah," said Mikey, "I have permission to skip the rest of my classes."

"You planned this," said an incredulous Serena.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Mikey as he licked his ice cream finger.

Serena pouted while Mikey gave her a teasing smile. Not his fault that he had to prove that some mutants were good people. It was just a chance that he told the school about his mutant cat that he took care of during the New York invasion. Taiki asked if it was sanitary to eat ice cream from a mutated cat. Mikey and Serena teasingly threw a smudge on Taiki's cheek and left the mess there. Taiki swiped the ice cream up and took a chance. He stuck his finger in his mouth and smiled. "It tastes good," said Taiki.

"Where's Seiya-kun," asked Minako.

"He's being trained for our musical," said Yaten, "He's making such a mess of it."

"Is it hard," asked a curious Serena.

"The director is very strict," said Taiki.

"As long as he's not near my Lil Sis, I'm good," said Mikey.

"Big Brother," whined Serena while everyone laughed, enjoying the shady tree and just being teens.

 _ **\- With Seiya –**_

"Your star seed is mine," yelled out Iron Mouse.

"No," shouted Seiya as he looked on helplessly.

It was now the afternoon, and Seiya was still with the harsh director. He tried his best, but his best wasn't good enough for the director. There was no passion, not like the passion he sings to his princess. When it was just Seiya and the director, Sailor Iron Mouse came in and shot a yellow beam towards the director. Seiya ran back in after his break for water to see the director's star seed shining out of her body. However, the star seed turned black. "Not another dud," said Iron Mouse.

"You," shouted Seiya.

"Hm," said Iron Mouse, "Phage, get rid of the witness."

"You're not getting away with this," said Seiya before shouting out, "Fighter Star Power!"

Sailor Iron Mouse watched in surprise as Seiya was surrounded in yellow stars. His body turned more feminine and was then covered in leather. Opening his/her eyes, Seiya was then the female Senshi, Sailor Star Fighter. Iron Mouse squeaked in surprise as she finally found out one of the opposing side's identity. "I'm a shooting star, breaking through the darkness," said Seiya, "Sailor Star Fighter! Stage On!"

"You have got to be kidding me," exclaimed Iron Mouse, "You are a Senshi?!"

"I am going to destroy you," said Seiya as she held onto a star pendant.

"Phage," said Iron Mouse as she disappeared into a dark door, "Destroy that retched Senshi."

The Phage ran towards Seiya as she dodged. It was luck, for the Phage at least, that Serena, Mikey, and Rei were there. Rei wanted to talk to the nun that works at her school while Serena tagged along. She really wanted to see what was so bad about musicals. Mikey was there because he didn't want a 'pervert' like Seiya to stay near his Lil Sis. As the three came in, they saw Seiya and the Phage fighting. The three quickly nodded and transformed. Running in, Mikey was the one that deflected the killing blow by Seiya. "Why would you protect it," shouted Seiya.

"We protect those that we know we can heal," said Mikey.

"Sailor Moon! Sun Knight," called Rei as she battled the Phage, "Better hurry it up!"

"No," shouted Seiya, "I will destroy it!"

"Why," asked Serena.

"You don't understand the pain we've endured," said Seiya who clenched her fist, "The sadness of staying alive after leaving our home world behind!"

Serena looked on in sadness. To feel that much anger and pain? That's despicable. However, to kill someone when she knew healing. That was downright deplorable. She would probably not handle anything that was thrown at her during the past years without her Big Brother. Turning her eyes slightly, she saw Mikey in a thoughtful phase. Mikey blinked as he realized that the Senshi in front of him was more towards revenge and anger. It was like his Papa always said… "Revenge always leads to more pain," said Mikey.

"And together, we can stop that path, Sun Knight," said Serena as she smiled at Mikey.

Seiya watched as a beautiful radiance came from both Mikey and Serena. She knew that revenge wasn't the answer, but all that anger and pain had to go somewhere. Seeing the healing powers of Mikey and Serena, she watched as the Phage turned back into a nun. Seiya thought that what the Three Lights really needed was that same radiance as well. Later that night, Seiya, in male form, saw Serena and Mikey watching from behind a hidden wall to see Rei talk to her teacher. Serena and Mikey smiled as they clasped their hands together and turned around, just to see Seiya right in front of them. "Seiya-kun," said Serena.

"What do you want perv," questioned a suspicious Mikey.

"I'm not a…," trailed of Seiya with a sweat-drop before continuing, "I was wondering if you all will be seeing the musical."

"Un," nodded Serena, "Yaten-kun and Taiki-kun gave us tickets."

"I'm glad," said Seiya, "You can see me shine in the musical!"

"We'll think about it," said Mikey as he and Serena walked away.

Seiya watched as the two were laughing and having fun, just like siblings do. 'Maybe Yaten, Taiki, and I should have a bonding day too,' thought Seiya as he sweat-dropped at seeing a mutated cat come out of nowhere as well.

 _ **\- In The Soul Room –**_

"Papa," cried Mikey as he hugged his father while Serena was not far behind.

"The Starlights are so sad and angry," cried Serena as she too hugged Master Splinter.

"My son… my… daughter…," trailed off Master Splinter as he finally brought the courage to call Serena a 'daughter', "What has happened?"

The two sniffed as they felt the pain and revengeful anger coming off of the one Starlight. They told Master Splinter what happened when they were stopping a Starlight from killing a Phage. They also explained what Mikey remembered of your teachings about revenge. Being empaths didn't really help with the anger. Master Splinter comforted them as much as he could. 'It looks like there won't be any lesson today,' thought Master Splinter as he said out loud, "Do you two want to hear a story?"

"Story," questioned the siblings as they looked up at Master Splinter.

"Yes," said Master Splinter, "This story is about Kaguya-hime, the Bamboo Princess."

And so, to calm their spirits, Master Splinter told the story, never once leaving until the story ended and the two siblings fell asleep in the soul room. Mikey, however, never knew that Master Splinter told stories about his adventures with Japan's evil to his three older brothers. 'Oh Michelangelo,' thought Master Splinter, 'How you have had a lot of misadventures with your sister. Though, your brothers ARE worried whenever I tell them one of your stories…'

 _ **\- In The Lair –**_

"Let's hope that Mikey didn't do anything that hurt him," said Leo as he watched Master Splinter meditate to connect with Mikey.

"Why aren't we doing anything," asked Raph.

"Because of last time," said Donnie who sighed sadly.

The three brothers sadly looked at each other when they remembered their first and last encounter with Mikey. They didn't want Mikey to disappear before they could talk it out with him. Though, the stories that Master Splinter gave to them about Mikey made the three, unknowingly, more protective of him. Mikey, apparently, died once and was injured countless of times, if what the stories their sensei gave them. "For now guys," said Leo, "Let's work on that anti-mutagen and get Karai back to her old self."

"Ugh," said Donnie, "You mean ME trying to find the anti-mutagen."

"You're the best, Donnie," said Raph.

"Yeah, yeah," said Donnie as he left while the other two tried to search for more Kraang activity.

* * *

AN: You GOTTA have Papa Splinter comfort the two. I feel like Mikey and Serena both have empath powers. Why not? Mikey knows how to get his brothers to relax and cheer them up. Serena is the same too, whenever she sees her friends down. So… Anyways… HAPPY NEW YEAR! And I hope that this chapter was alright? Seiya never stood a chance with Mikey being the over-protective brother. I feel like I'm getting Seiya a bit bashing, but I'm not! I swear! Mikey is just being a good older brother and I feel like that's what he would do if Serena and he were grown up together. Also, it's going to be hard going from one pronoun to another with the Starlights when they get revealed... like this chapter! XP Uh… yeah…. Review please so I know that I am making a good impression on this TMNT-verse. m(_)m


	6. Death & Fear! Splinter Comforts Siblings

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"My son," exclaimed Master Splinter, "What has happened?"

Mikey and Serena were in their soul room and crying. It was late at night in Japan when they got back from a nightclub with the Three Lights. They felt the gross evilness from the main enemy and also the pain when Sailor Iron Mouse was being destroyed. Feeling their distress, Master Splinter meditated in the dojo and started to connect to the sadness that Mikey and Serena's auras were emanating. Master Splinter was quick to gather Mikey and Serena in his arms as he tried to calm them down. Last time, the crying wasn't that bad due to only feeling a Starlight's pain. Master Splinter, however, knew that this time was very different. "Please, my daughter," said Splinter as he looked at same teary sky-blue eyes of the children, "Please tell me what has happened."

"W-We saw someone die," cried out the children as the shocked Splinter.

"What," questioned Master Splinter.

"I-It was the enemy, but w-why did the boss lady h-had to k-kill her," cried Serena.

"Oh," said a solemn Master Splinter, "Please tell me the story."

"It was a weekend and we had no school," started Mikey.

'School,' thought a curious Master Splinter as he listened to the story.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Weekend here we come," exclaimed a happy Serena._

 _"Yo, Odango," called out Seiya._

 _Serena stopped and turned around. She knew that Mikey was still watching over her in the trees. He told her that he was getting a bit rusty on his ninja training and was going to tail her home like a ninja. Serena just shrugged and started to head home. Yet, on her way, she was stopped by Seiya who ran up to her and started to ask what she was doing over the weekend. Actually… it was more like… "Want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"_

 _"What," questioned Serena as a hidden Mikey smirked while waiting to strike._

 _"You're not doing anything, are you," asked Seiya._

 _"Excuse me," questioned Serena, "Tomorrow, I am going to get up in the morning and eat breakfast… and watch TV and cartoons, see?"_

 _"Nothing else… right," questioned Seiya, "At 11 o'clock, I'll meet you at Ichi-No-Hashi Park."_

 _"And we'll be there," said a smirking Mikey who appeared right between Seiya and Serena._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"It seems that your sneaking part of your training has improved," said Master Splinter as the children calmed down a bit.

"It was funny to see Seiya's face when Mikey appeared," giggled Serena.

"I'm not letting a perv like him date you," said Mikey.

"Perv," asked Master Splinter with narrowed eyes.

"And I told you that it was an accident that he fell on top of me," said Serena.

"Please tell me more," said Master Splinter as he stopped the arguing just in time.

"So the next day…," started Serena.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"He's late," said Serena, "It was him who picked the time."_

 _"Seems like you WANT to date him," said a teasing Mikey._

 _"I rather date Yaten than that arrogant guy," pouted Serena._

 _While Mikey was teasing Serena, Seiya was dragging his two brothers with him. Seiya begged his brothers to get between Mikey and Serena, just so that he could partially say it was a date with Serena. The brothers sighed as they were dragged. They didn't know why Seiya was so fascinated by Serena, but they were going to have fun due to Mikey's prankster self. The brothers looked on to see Serena and Mikey consoling a little boy who tripped and was crying. As the brothers approached closer, the little boy smiled as he ran back to his friends. "Hello," said Taiki._

 _"We should have brought the other girls," said Mikey._

 _"Please don't," said Yaten, "I don't care for them at all."_

 _"Then why are YOU two here," asked Serena._

 _"Seiya wanted sibling bonding time," said Taiki, "But he doesn't have a clue on how to proceed."_

 _Serena and Mikey looked at Seiya incredulously while Seiya flushed. Serena smiled as she ranted on about what Mikey and she did together as little kids. Yaten and Taiki looked at how naïve Serena was, but turning to Mikey, they both sweat-dropped. Mikey was eyeing Seiya so badly because he knew that popstar likes his sister. As an older brother, he had to protect his little sibling. That's what he grew up in… well, when he wasn't illusion as a human… he had three very overprotective brothers that also undermined him and… "Don't think about them," pouted Serena while the Three Lights looked at the two._

 _"Of course not," said Mikey, "Today is a sibling bonding day! Let's go to the zoo!"_

 _"Zoo," questioned the Three Lights as they followed the two siblings._

 _"You owe us BIG time," said Yaten as he glared at his brother while following the siblings._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"It seems that you had a lot of fun," said Master Splinter.

"We did," said Mikey.

"We saw the zoo and right next to it was a carnival," said Serena.

"I got Yaten to ride the Ferris Wheel with Serena," said a smirking Mikey.

"Seiya looked disappointed," giggled Serena.

"Taiki and I were laughing up a storm," said Mikey.

"You had fun," said Master Splinter, "But why does your aura scream sadness?"

"Papa, it was when we all went to a night club," said Mikey.

"You weren't drinking, were you," said a stern Master Splinter.

"Nope," said the children, "Just dancing!"

Master Splinter looked at the children as they recalled the happier time in the day. He really wanted the two siblings to relax before the big reveal. However, he braced himself for what made the children really sad. He knew that Mikey had some sort of empathy, especially with his older brothers, but not once did he expect that Mikey could feel the emotions from more than his siblings. Shaking his head inwardly, Master Splinter listened to the rest of the story.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Well," asked Seiya, "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

 _"Yeah," said Serena who was dancing with Seiya, "This is so much fun!"_

 _Mikey relented towards his over-protectiveness when Seiya and Serena were on the dance floor. Taiki and Yaten were relaxing with Mikey at a table with five sodas. Taiki did ask why Mikey would let his little sister dance with his brother. Mikey smiled and said that Serena would kick his butt if he disrupted her from dancing. The two sweat-dropped at a thought of an innocent Serena beating up a mischievous Mikey. Mikey smirked as he ran into the dance floor and started to dance. A circle of people went around him as Mikey danced his heart out. "Mikey sure is good," said Yaten when he and Taiki were with Seiya and Serena._

 _"Mikey is the king of dancing," said Serena._

 _"And you would be," asked Seiya._

 _"I'm the jokester of dancing," said a smiling Serena while the three brothers sweat-dropped._

 _"How can you be a jokester," asked Taiki._

 _"I don't dance as well as Mikey can," said Serena, " But I improve. When I do, Mikey is going to call me a princess."_

 _"Your brother is very nice," said Yaten._

 _"Yup," said a smiling Serena as she ran into the circle and hugged her brother._

 _The three brothers looked at how happy the two were and decided then and there, the Three Lights would try to keep those happy smiles on their faces. It was then that the lights all turned off from the night club, making the people run away in fear. Mikey, however, narrowed his eyes as he placed himself right in front of Serena. Both could feel something evil is afoot. Just then, Sailor Iron Mouse appeared right in front of the Three Lights and the siblings. "You can't escape," said Iron Mouse, "I'm here for your star seed, Seiya-chan!"_

 _"Get away," said Seiya as Taiki and Yaten pulled Mikey and Serena away._

 _"But…" started Mikey._

 _"Quickly," yelled Seiya as the siblings got pushed out._

 _"Please give me your star seed," said Iron Mouse evilly as two yellow beams came out of her wrists._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"It seems as though the Three Lights are warming up to you," said Master Splinter, "If pushing you two out of the building gave any indication."

Mikey and Serena nodded their heads as they recalled that scene. They were having a great sibling bonding experience while showing the inexperienced Three Lights how to bond as siblings. However, it got to the point where Mikey and Serena would witness their first death of a Senshi by another Senshi. "Those three are the best," said Serena.

"I may even let Seiya date you," teased Mikey.

"I rather date Yaten than Seiya," pouted Serena again.

"Alright, children," said a smiling Master Splinter before he turned serious, "Please finish the story."

"Yes papa," said the two, Serena finally adapting to calling Master Splinter 'papa' as well.

"It started after we transformed…," said a solemn Mikey.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Stop right there," called out Serena as she and Mikey appeared._

 _Everyone turned towards the door as they saw Serena and Mikey in their alter-ego form, Sailor Moon and Sun Knight. Sailor Iron Mouse cringed as she realized that there were more Senshi than she realized. Serena and Mikey blinked as they saw the Starlights right in front of them. Sailor Iron Mouse then started to ramble about no one understanding her as she was about to attack. However, Serena interrupted the Senshi as she looked down to see… "This is Seiya's," exclaimed Serena._

 _"What," exclaimed Mikey as he went to his sister while the Starlights looked on in shock._

 _"What happened to Seiya," questioned Serena to Iron Mouse._

 _"Was he turned into a Phage," questioned Mikey as he growled._

 _"Where is Seiya," cried Serena as Mikey wrapped his arms around his sister._

 _"He's safe," said Seiya in his/her alter-ego, Sailor Star Fighter._

 _Before Serena and Mikey could ask if it was true, Sailor Iron Mouse started to laugh. Sailor Iron Mouse started to talk about how Serena and Mikey didn't know anything. Serena and Mikey looked offended, because they DID know more than they let others know. They also knew that they could have used their ninja training to kick Sailor Iron Mouse. Just as Sailor Iron Mouse asked if the two siblings wanted to know Seiya's true identity, Sailor Star Fighter called out her attack. "Star Serious Laser!"_

 _"If you don't want me to tell," said Iron Mouse in a phone booth that saved her life, "Give me your star seeds…"_

 _However, Sailor Iron Mouse faltered as the phone started to ring. The five looked on as Sailor Iron Mouse looked very frightful. Serena and Mikey winced as their empathy kicked in at the worst time. They could feel the fear in the Starlights and Sailor Iron Mouse, but more so in the Senshi that attacked them. The five looked to see Sailor Iron Mouse answering the phone call and also heard her conversation. "Hello! Thank you for calling," said Iron Mouse, "This is your Sailor Iron Mouse!"_

 _"You disappoint me, Sailor Iron Mouse," said a female voice._

 _"Kyah," screamed Iron Mouse as she held the phone far away from her._

 _Serena and Mikey looked on as the phone booth started to glow an eerie red color. They looked to see the Starlights narrowing their eyes. Yet, the conversation began again. Sailor Iron Mouse was now begging for forgiveness to a 'Galaxia-sama'. The five were surprise to see a silhouette figure appear before showing up as a female wearing gold armor. Mikey and Serena felt the fear intensify as Sailor Iron Mouse begged to not die. Yet, the begging was futile as the figure killed off Sailor Iron Mouse by taking away the golden bracelets and crushing it to dust. Mikey and Serena winced as they felt the death of Sailor Iron Mouse, but they didn't forget the last words the person said. "The whole galaxy belongs to me, Sailor Galaxia," exclaimed the female, "If you don't want to end up like this, don't disobey me!"_

 _"Galaxia," said Star Healer._

 _"The real enemy who ruined our home world," said Star Maker._

 _"What," questioned Serena._

 _"You should be careful too," said Seiya as she turned her body to the siblings._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"Sailor Galaxia," asked Master Splinter.

"W-We never even felt that much evil in someone like her," whispered Serena as her eyes teared up again.

"P-Papa," said Mikey with his own tears, "D-Do you think that we can win against someone with so much evil?"

Master Splinter looked at the children with lost in their eyes. They were doubting themselves ever since they met the real enemy. Just like he had when his children first went against Shredder. However, this doubt was justified because both were going up someone who COULD kill them. Shredder could have, but it felt like this enemy the siblings were facing was much worse. Master Splinter gathered up the two in a hug before he started to talk. "Fear clouds your minds," said Master Splinter, "However, you will overcome this fear and will perform admirably, just like you both have always done."

"Thanks papa," said Mikey, "I really needed the reassurance."

"So did I, Papa Splinter," said Serena as she hugged him.

"Rest now," said Master Splinter, "When you wake up in the real world, just remember my words."

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"Master Splinter has been in that meditative state for a long time," said Donnie.

"I hope Mikey is fine," said Leo.

"So do I, Fearless," said Raph.

Just then, the turtles looked to see Master Splinter out of his meditative state. The three crowded around, wondering what Mikey was up to. Knowing that the brothers would worry and fly the coop, so to speak, Master Splinter just said that Mikey was well and had to tell him a lot of his adventures with his friends. It took a while since Mikey's adventures were full of wonder and excitement. The brothers nodded as they went back to trying to help their some-what friend and Master Splinter's real daughter, Karai, back to normal. 'Best not to make the brothers more worried than they were when Michelangelo left our home,' thought Master Splinter as he contemplated on what his youngest son and daughter were up against, 'Be safe Michelangelo and Serena.'

* * *

AN: I had to expand more on the empathy stuff, especially when in the Sailor Moon Star Season, there ARE deaths. I was wondering how Usagi/Serena would have felt if she couldn't really talk about how she witnessed the FIRST death, even though it was on the evil Senshi side, to her friends. I also had to emphasize that Master Splinter, though far away, would always be there for the brothers, to teach and comfort them whenever he could. This chapter just focuses on how Usagi/Serena and Mikey got that comfort from Master Splinter after a very bad day, feeling the fear and the VERY FIRST death of an evil enemy… when really… if you like Sailor Moon Star Season, you can tell the Senshi are still somewhat good, especially the very end of the Star Season arc. Please comment if I did a good job with this chapter! Thank you! m(_)m


	7. Friend And Foe? Mikey's Protective Again

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Usagi-chan," said Makoto, "Have you decided which sport you'll be playing?"

"Ah," said Serena, "I haven't been good at ball games since I was a child, but… Mikey and I are probably going to play soccer."

"Soccer," asked Makoto.

"Un," said Serena, "Mikey used to play with a soccer ball in New York with some locals and taught me while we were…"

It was another school day as Serena, Makoto, and Minako were standing right in front of a poster for ball sports day. Makoto was wondering if Serena was going to sign up and started to ask her about it. When Serena trailed off, Makoto immediately knew that it was during their fight against evil as Senshi that Serena couldn't say anything. Minako had hearts in her eyes as she went on about being in volleyball and playing with Taiki. Serena sweat-dropped as she also realized that Makoto signed up for basketball to play with Yaten. As Serena laughed at the embarrassing scene between two of her friends, Seiya came up behind all three and announced… "Odango is going to play softball with me!"

"What," shouted Serena as everyone turned to see Seiya.

"I told our teacher about it," said Seiya.

"Yo," said Mikey as he appeared.

"Big Brother," pouted Serena as the others stepped back from the siblings and Seiya, "Seiya agreed for me again!"

"Agreed for you for what," asked Mikey as he eyed Seiya.

Seiya took a step back again. He really wanted to impress Serena but once again, forgot to ask her before making an agreement. Maybe that's why Mikey keeps on glaring at him? Just wait until the big reveal when he and his brothers show them that they are actually sisters. Anyways, Mikey was listening to Serena's complaint that she wouldn't be playing soccer with him, but softball with Seiya. "Is that so," asked Mikey as he glared, his big brother personality showing.

"Uh," stuttered Seiya as he stepped back once more.

"Well," said Mikey as he made a 180 on his personality and exclaimed, "I am going to join your little softball game!"

"Yay," said Serena while Seiya collapsed on the floor in panic and the girls looked shocked.

 _ **\- In The Afternoon –**_

"I don't know how you get into these things," said Mikey as Serena and he walked back home.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," pouted Serena.

"That Seiya really has feelings for you," said Mikey.

"Well too bad," said Serena, "My heart will be for someone else!"

Mikey and Serena were last to leave the school. They had to tell the teacher again to switch due to interference. Well, more like Mikey demanding to know why the teacher switched his Lil Sis's ball sport choice with that of a popstar. The two were angry that the teachers were also fans of the Three Lights and would do anything to make sure the popstars were happy. At least, Mikey got to switch to be in softball with his Lil Sis. "So… About the Starlights…," trailed off Mikey.

"You think the Outers are right about not trusting them," asked Serena.

Mikey only shrugged as both continued to walk, lost in the flashback from that day… the end of the Three Light's concert.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"_ _Matte (wait)_ _," called out Serena as Mikey stood next to her._

 _"Let us thank you for today in a proper manner," said Mikey._

 _"Yes," said Serena, " Thank you very much for helping us."_

 _The Starlights turned to see Mikey and Serena in their alter-ego form, smiling at them. The three weren't used to having gratitude from other people. The three were so surprise to see the easy-going and upbeat attitudes of the two in front of them. Usually, they would help then leave, but this time, they decided to stay and hear what they had to say. It was Mikey who suggested that they all fight together due to having the same enemy. "What do you think," asked Seiya in his/her alter-ego form._

 _"We seem to have a common enemy," said Star Maker._

 _"I don't mind as long as you don't bother us," said Star Healer._

 _"That's our answer," said Seiya._

 _Serena and Mikey were so happy that they were jumping up and down. The Starlights were laughing when they saw their antics. Calming down, Serena and Mikey went up to the three and smiled. Serena was the one who was raising her hand to shake an agreement with Seiya. However, Haruka's 'World Shaking' attack divided the two once more. Mikey was quick to pull Serena out of the way and protect her while Seiya jumped away from Serena. All five turned to look at Haruka and Michiru's alter-ego form, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Go away," called Haruka, "I won't miss again!"_

 _"Oh no," said Mikey as he saw the two Outers._

 _"Please stop you two," said Serena as she also saw what was going to happen._

 _"Those guys are intruders from outside the Solar System," said Uranus, "I can't believe them."_

 _"It's not true," growled Mikey, "They're not bad!"_

 _"Step aside," said Neptune._

 _"Forget it," said Star Healer as Mikey and Serena watched, "You don't have to cooperate with us."_

 _"We can manage by ourselves," said Star Maker._

 _"After all," said Seiya, "We can't work together, can we?"_

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"Let's just go with our instincts like Papa taught us," said Mikey.

"Un," said a smiling Serena as she and Mikey finally arrived to their house, "Papa Splinter's advices are always the best!"

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"Let's get started," said Seiya.

"Yes," said Mikey with an evil grin, "Let's get started."

Serena, Mikey, Seiya, and the Inners all were at the softball field of the school. Seiya was stretching while Mikey was smiling innocently. Serena knew that Mikey was up to something just as the Inners started to question Serena on why Mikey was there and why she didn't just refuse to come to the place. As the training started, Mikey was the first one to pitch to Seiya, yet Mikey's pitches were very hard and left small bruises whenever Seiya couldn't hit Mikey's fastballs. Serena sighed as she was used to Mikey's strength. "I feel so sorry for Seiya," said Ami.

"Why," asked Taiki as he and Yaten appeared behind the Inners.

"Yaten-kun," said Rei, "Taiki-san!"

"Hello," said Taiki.

"As to your question," said Makoto, "Just look at Mikey."

Yaten and Taiki looked on to see Serena trying to catch the ball while Mikey was making sure Seiya was far away from his Lil Sis as possible. Both brothers sweat-dropped as they saw what Mikey was intending to do. As long as it doesn't make Seiya be incapacitated, Yaten and Taiki were alright for Mikey to do what he was doing to their brother. It wasn't until a feminine laughter was in the air that made everyone stop what they were doing to look. Mikey was glaring at the female who was insulting his Lil Sis. "If we win the upcoming games, don't associate with that girl," said the female.

"What if we win," asked Seiya.

"Then, we'll accept your relationship," said the female.

"Fine," said Seiya, "We'll…"

"Oye," said an annoyed Mikey, "Are you accepting AGAIN on the behalf of my little sister?"

"Uh," said Seiya as he sweat-dropped and backed away.

"Who are you," asked the female.

"T-That's Michelangelo-sama," said another female, "He's the student who came back from New York City and is known for his athletic skills!"

"He's so dreamy," said another.

"I didn't know he and that girl were siblings," said another.

Mikey groaned as Serena laughed at him. Mikey turned to mock-glare at his sister. It wasn't his fault that he had a fan club too. However, he wasn't going to let this little up-start girl talk to his sister like that. Mikey told the female, who the Inners kindly told him was named Ijuhin Sonoko, that they WOULDN'T accept the conditions and pulled his Lil Sis out of the softball court. "Also," said Mikey, "You are a coward. Choosing a battleground that YOU have an advantage over? Shameful."

 _ **\- In The Raining Afternoon –**_

"I can't believe you said that," said Serena.

"Well," said Mikey, "It's true, but I think I was channeling Raph back there."

"Will I ever get to meet your side of your present family, Big Brother," asked Serena.

"Sah," said Mikey, "Who knows."

Serena and Mikey were away from the Inners and the Three Lights. They really wanted more sister-brother bonding time. Mikey grabbed a soccer ball and started to kick it. Serena smiled as Mikey kicked the ball to her. Using her leg, she was surprise to actually keep the ball up with just her legs. The fun was short-lived as they heard a feminine scream once more. Looking at each other, Serena and Mikey nodded their heads and called out their transformation while unknowingly transforming in front of an enemy. Serena and Mikey, now in their alter-ego, ran towards the scream to see ANOTHER Senshi. "It's another blank," said the Senshi, "What should I do?"

"Stop right there," said Mikey and Serena together.

"Eh," said the Senshi as she turned to Mikey and Serena.

"That's not Sailor Aluminum Siren," said Mikey.

"T-Then, another evil Senshi," questioned Serena.

"No speech before battle," called the female, "Anyways, I, Sailor Lead Crow, will leave you with the Phage. Tata~!"

"Hey," shouted Serena, "Wait!"

"Relax Lil Sis," said Mikey, "We got this."

"Right," said Serena as she looked at the Phage.

The newly turned Phage swung a bat at Serena and Mikey, making both jump out of the way. Seeing the bat, the two immediately realized that the person who got turned was Sonoko, the girl who insulted Serena. Mikey sighed as the Phage challenged both to a softball match. Both nodded as they got ready to hit the ball. When the Phage threw a ball, Serena whacked the ball back. Serena cheered as Mikey got ready to do his attack. The attack never happened, for they were attacked by… "Sailor Aluminum Siren," shouted the two.

"What a surprise," said Aluminum Siren, "Both of you have a real star seed! No wonder I couldn't find it."

"W-What does she mean," questioned Serena.

"Watch out," said Mikey as he protected his Lil Sis while dodging Sailor Aluminum Siren.

Kicking Sailor Aluminum Siren away, Mikey took out his nunchakus from his subspace pocket. Serena looked at Mikey in surprise as Mikey swung his nunchakus towards Sailor Aluminum Siren. Mikey sure didn't want this evil Senshi to hurt his Lil Sis and him. Swinging with all of his might, Mikey hit Sailor Aluminum Siren with his right nunchaku, followed by a low kick to make the Senshi trip. Serena, however, saw that the Phage was about to hurt her Big Brother. Glaring at the Phage, Serena used HER training and kicked the Phage away from where Mikey and Sailor Aluminum Siren were fighting while pulling out her new attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," called Serena.

"Beautiful," shouted the Phage as it turned back into Sonoko and her star seed was back inside of her.

"Not bad," said Aluminum Siren as Mikey was punched away from her and towards Serena, "Now, I'm getting serious…"

"Stop right there," shouted Seiya in his/her alter-ego form, Sailor Star Fighter.

"Starlights," said a surprised Serena.

"It seems I've got more of you interrupting me," said Aluminum Siren as she saw the three Starlights in front of Mikey and Serena.

"Wait a minute," shouted Mikey, "I have…"

"I have to go for today," said Aluminum Siren as she started to fade away in a telephone booth, "I'll see you again. Bye!"

"So…," started Star Healer, "What happened?"

"Uh…," said Serena and Mikey together, "We have no idea…"

"Eh," questioned the Starlights as they looked at the duo laughing.

 _ **\- The Tsukino Household: Later That Night –**_

"We have to assume that Aluminum Siren knows who you two are now," said Master Splinter.

"Does this mean upping our training," asked Serena.

"Say it isn't so, papa," whined Mikey while giving big puppy-dog eyes.

Master Splinter contemplated on what the two told Splinter that night in the astral plane. He was a bit mad that Mikey never told him about the fights and how hard it was not to wince from feeling the humans turn into these Phages. Serena, however, save her brother by saying that Master Splinter never told her Big Brother to tell him EVERYTHING, just the things that were happening once in a while and that Mikey was alright. The first death of a Senshi affected all of them that Master Splinter felt it and came running to comfort him… them. "Will you tell your brothers what has been happening to you, my son," asked Master Splinter.

"Maybe," said Mikey as he stopped his whining of extra training, "If we meet again."

"Aww," said Serena as she got ready for an intense training from Master Splinter, "And here I thought I would get to meet your older brothers and give them a piece of my mind.

Mikey laughed as he could picture a small girl, like his Lil Sis, beating up his brothers. Master Splinter smiled knowingly towards Serena as he looked at his son laugh. It has been a long time since Mikey laughed carefree. 'I hope these hard times he endured in Japan with Daughter Serena will not change him too much,' thought Master Splinter as he saw Mikey start to tickle his Lil Sis, 'The burden of an older brother indeed.'

* * *

AN: I don't know if I will have Chibi Chibi in these stories. I'm mostly changing it to fight in the 2012-verse Mikey. I know that it seems like Mikey changed a lot, but if YOU watched all the magical fights and then, now evil Senshi trying to kill you… You best BET that SOMETHING will change in the personality. They will still be empathetic, throw jokes, still be Prankenstein in Mikey's case, and their other traits in their shows, but some of these experiences WILL change the outlook. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Two to three more chapters from the Sailor Moon Star season and then it will be 2012 space arc from that point. Thank you all for staying with me in this story. m(_)m I really appreciate it.


	8. Secrets Unveiled! Leo & Mikey Reconnect?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"So," grunted Mikey, "Why did you wanted to go to that Three Lights' movie premiere?"

"I just wanted to hang out with the Inners is all," said Serena who blocked an on-coming punch.

"You guys have been drifting away from each other lately," commented Mikey who blocked a kicked.

It was close to night time, and Serena's parents were still away. Shingo didn't want to stay with his siblings and left to stay at his friend's house. So, Mikey and Serena had the house to themselves, and they used the living room as a sparring mat instead of their hidden dojo. Mikey and Serena were sparring when they recalled today's event. The Inners were going to an in-flight movie premiere for the Three Lights' movie, and Serena just wanted to go to hang out with the Inners. However, no such luck since the event was for fan-club members only. Mikey didn't want his sister to be down, so he agreed to train with her on what Master Splinter taught them in the astral plane. "That's why I wanted to hang out with the Inners," pouted Serena as she landed on the carpet floor with Mikey towering over her.

"Whelp," said Mikey, "Time to open mail!"

"Do you think I should illusion myself as a mutant turtle if we ever meet up with your older brothers," asked Serena.

"Do you WANT to be hit on," asked Mikey as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You get to have fun being a human boy again," said Serena, "So why can't I have fun and be an illusion mutant girl turtle?"

"I don't want to see my brothers hit on…," trailed off Mikey before exclaiming, "Hey! There's an envelope here for you!"

"I wonder who it's from," said Serena as she opened it and started to read, "Dear Sailor Moon…"

Mikey and Serena looked at the letter in alarm as they started to read the entire letter. They were grimacing as they realized the letter was from Sailor Aluminum Siren. Looking at each other, both sprang into action and wondering how the evil Senshi knew Serena was Sailor Moon. Mikey collected the two tickets while Serena called a taxi cab. They both rushed to the airport so that they could stop the airplane. Mikey and Serena were not going to let their friends get hurt. 'I hope we are not too late,' thought Mikey as Serena and Mikey arrived at the airport.

 _ **\- Inside The Plane –**_

"Some people are actually late," said Ami.

"I can't believe it," said Minako.

"There's always a donkey," said Rei who was vexed, "It reminds me of someone else."

Makoto and Ami looked sheepish as they knew who Rei was talking about. Waiting patiently, they were surprise to hear Serena and Mikey's voice near the door. The Inners looked up and saw the siblings being pushed into a different area to watch the movie. Minako and Rei were vexed more as they saw Serena and Mikey being led up to watch with the Three Lights. However, something in the Inners' minds believed that something was wrong. "Let's wait till it's dark to sneak up," said Ami.

"Yes," said Makoto, "Something isn't right here."

"You're telling me," said Rei.

"If we can't have a romantic flight with the Three Lights," said Minako, "It's all meaningless."

"Usagi-chan sounded worried though," said Ami.

"Mikey-kun too," said Makoto.

 _ **\- With The Three Lights –**_

"Odango," said a surprise Seiya.

"Mikey-san," said an equally surprised Taiki.

"Please cancel this event," said a worried Mikey.

"What are you talking about," said Yaten.

"And how did you two get a ticket," questioned Seiya.

Serena was about to try to explain, but it was futile. The flight took off and made the two siblings very nervous. Having a seat, the two started to plan while the Three Lights looked at the two in wonder. They had fun with each other, but both of them getting a ticket when it was sold out? Something fishy was going on as the lights dimmed and the movie started. Downstairs, the Inners finally got out of their seats and started to head up to where the Three Lights were. The Inners were upstairs to see… "Phages," exclaimed Ami while the Inners still hid.

"Attention please," said three Phages, "Please fasten your seat belts."

"Three Lights," exclaimed the siblings as they stood up.

"What is this," questioned Taiki.

"Thank you for boarding," said Aluminum Siren as she appeared behind the curtains.

"You," growled Mikey as he stood in front of Serena protectively.

"In exchange for the Three Lights and all the passengers, I'll take your Star Seeds, Usagi and Mikey Tsukino," said Aluminum Siren, "More correctly, Sailor Moon and Sun Knight!"

The Three Lights looked very perplexed as Serena and Mikey stood defiant. The two didn't know what to do. Should they reveal themselves or should they try to wait it out? Mikey really wished that he had Leo's mind for strategy right now. Just as they were going to do something, it was Seiya who broke through the seat belt and… "Fighter Star Power," called Seiya, "Make Up!"

"Eh," exclaimed the siblings as they watched Seiya transform into Sailor Star Fighter.

"How stupid, Seiya," said Yaten before calling out, "Healer Star Power! Make Up!"

"There's no choice," said Taiki before calling out, "Maker Star Power! Make Up!"

"Sailor Starlights," said the Starlights, "Stage On!"

Mikey, Serena, and the Inners were very surprised by the revelations. They couldn't believe that the Three Lights were actually the Starlights. What was more surprising is that they were male before turning into female! Mikey and Serena's heads were about to explode as they tried to wrap their minds around it. Master Splinter was sure going to get a kick out of this when they siblings astral planed tonight. "Star Serious Laser," called Seiya as she shot the three Phages and knocking them out.

"You gals get away," said Yaten.

"No, we're not," said Rei, "Usagi, _henshin yo (transform now)_!"

"Un," nodded Serena.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up," called Rei.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up," called Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up," called Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up," called Minako.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up," called Serena.

"Sun Knight Power! Make Up," called Mikey.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked on as all SIX of them transformed into their alter-egos. Now, the cat's really out of the bag. Everyone knows who everyone is and was just as surprised by the outcome. Sailor Aluminum Siren was so surprised as well that she got the three Phages to attack. However, Yaten and Taiki took up their attacks and attacked the Phages, making them unconscious. Mikey was the one who used his own healing attack and got the three Phages to turn back into regular flight stewardesses. Sailor Aluminum Siren also used her attack, but it was stopped by the Inners' own attacks. Seeing that she was defeated, Sailor Aluminum Siren left, leaving the Senshi in an awkward state.

 _ **\- Later That Night –**_

"I can't believe what we…," started Serena.

"I know," exclaimed Mikey, "The Starlights are really MALE?! Or is it the Three Lights are really FEMALE?!"

Serena looked at Mikey incredulously in their bedroom and started to laugh. Trust Mikey to just look at this as a revelation if the Starlights are male or female. Mikey was just happy to see Serena laughing instead of that melancholy expression she had as the Inners, Mikey, and Serena departed from the plane. The Inners did tell Serena to stay away from the Three Lights until the Inners knew more. However, Serena really didn't see it like that. Mikey was the only one who got what Serena was thinking about. The Three Lights as enemies? Not likely, for the three always helped the Senshi in a pinch. It also probably helped that the incense burner they found emitted a calming essence. "I'm going to tell Papa about today," said Mikey as he started to meditate.

"I'll join you later, Big Brother," said Serena.

"Will you be alright though," asked Mikey, "I know you had a crush on Yaten."

"I do not," pouted Serena.

"Your cheeks say otherwise, Lil Sis," teased Mikey.

Serena huffed as she left the room to wash up. Mikey laughed at the face as he went to meditate. Calming his heartrate, Mikey could finally easily get into the astral plane. When he was little, it would always be hard for him, especially him being the youngest. Mikey knew he couldn't sit still, but now, and with a lot of practice he had over the one year and a few months, Mikey could get spiritual just like his oldest brother Leo and Master Splinter. Opening his eyes, he looked to see if he could find his papa in all of the calming white. "Mikey," called out a familiar voice behind him.

"L-Leo," questioned Mikey as he saw his oldest brother right in front of him.

"Mikey," said Leo as he was right in front of his littlest brother, "So… How are you?"

"Good," said Mikey, "I'm training mostly on my own and made tons of friends!"

"T-That's good," said Leo, "Listen Mikey. I've been thinking so hard lately about what you have said and… well… I am sorry."

"Leo," questioned Mikey.

"I'm sorry for always dismissing your ideas," said Leo, "And not even apologizing when your instincts were right. I'm the leader and I couldn't even listen to my littlest brother's ideas? What kind of leader am I?"

"You're a great leader," said Mikey, "But you could be better by being a better brother? Like, dude, when was the last time you hung out with us instead of training? Or just relaxing and watching shows with your favorite little brother? I miss those times when we were little tots."

"Mikey…," trailed Leo but didn't interrupt as Mikey ranted again.

"I know I mess up, but hearing it every time that I'm a screw up? That I'm not smart enough? That hurt is very deep," said Mikey, "And when the time we went in to get April's dad? You all didn't WANT me. I was like a pet or something being passed around… And did… did you know that I still have nightmares about that?"

Leo looked like he was tearing up as he listened how much he and his other brothers degraded Mikey. He knew that it would be a long time for Mikey to let the others and him into his heart again. But, it seemed like someone else was with Mikey as he listened to what Mikey was going on for a bit about finding a human friend in wherever he was, most likely still in Japan, and becoming like what Leo was… an older brother. It also seemed like Mikey was being an over-protective one too. "And dude, I know now how you worry about all of us," said Mikey, "I too am overprotective of this friend that became like a little sibling to me. A lot has happened and I almost couldn't save that person. How do you deal with it?!"

"For me," said Leo, "It's hard because Raph would always question my judgment. Donnie isn't much better. Remember we butt heads during the Kraang invasion?"

"How couldn't I," said Mikey, "I also have nightmares about not saving you…"

"You were with Donnie," said Leo, "And both of us split up. But I am fine now, little brother."

"Still have nightmares and thinking about how to save you if I also went with you," said Mikey.

"Then you would have been hurt," said Leo, "And I couldn't even think about you being hurt at all, little brother. After all, you claimed to be my favorite little brother."

"Don't let Raph or Donnie hear that, please," begged Mikey as Leo laughed.

"We'll see," said Leo, "But in all seriousness, Mikey, I really want to know if you will decide to come back home. I… I know we all miss you a lot."

"I'm not sure if I will ever come home," said Mikey as Leo looked sad, "A lot of things have been going on for a while over where I am. I don't want to leave my only human friend to face these things alone…"

"I get it," said Leo, "It's a tough decision. Just tell me if we will ever see you again."

"You bet," said Mikey, "I won't promise anything, but the future isn't that set yet."

"At least I can hope you come back," said Leo.

"Now, dear big brother," said an expected Mikey, "Please tell me EVERYTHING that has been happening. I need deets!"

Leo laughed as he told Mikey what had happen after he left the lair. Leo did tell Mikey that they knew he was in Japan though, making Mikey yelp in surprise and wince that his location wasn't so secret at all.

 _ **\- At School: Early Afternoon –**_

"You sure Seiya will be coming," asked Mikey.

"Well, he said he would try," said Serena, "But I'm more happy that you are reconnecting with your brothers, even if it's just one for now."

"Lil Sis," said Mikey, "I hope that if or when we DO see my older brothers, the dudes will change their tune."

Serena nodded as Mikey and Serena walked together to their school's fundraised café. In the morning, Serena told Mikey that Seiya visited the house and both talked outside while Mikey was meditating. Mikey, in exchange, told Serena that he still ranted but kind of reconnected with one of his older brothers, Leo. He still have nightmares about the what-ifs when he was with his brothers, but Serena reassured him that even if he did something, he couldn't do much since he didn't have his powers. Serena did have to remind him that during his time with his brothers, their Moon mother blocked his powers because she thought Mikey needed to know other ways to protect and he was still too young for the powers. Mikey just pouted when he heard the reason repeated once more by his Lil Sis. Anyways, it was the afternoon in school as Mikey and Serena went to help out with a café fundraiser they were working on. "Wait," said Makoto, "Seiya is coming?"

"No way," said Minako.

"Well, he promised he would try to come," said Serena.

"Did you see him," asked Ami.

"When," asked Rei.

"He came over late last night after everything died down from the revelation," said Mikey.

"Unbelievable," said the Inners.

"Yo," said Seiya, making everyone turn to see him at the doorway.

"Seiya-kun," exclaimed the Inners while Mikey nodded to Seiya.

"Thanks for coming," said Serena.

"I just wanted to try some of that cake that Odango recommended," said Seiya.

"Oh," said Makoto, "I ran out! But! I'll make some right away!"

"I'll help," said Rei as she followed Makoto out.

 _ **\- Later That Afternoon –**_

"We can finally relax," said Serena.

"You say that," said Mikey, "But I'm sure something will happen."

"May we have that," asked Taiki.

Serena and Mikey were now free to look around the school food fair. The Inners were still with Seiya as Serena and Mikey slipped out. Mikey still didn't know why they brought the incense burner, but Serena thought it would make everyone calm. It certainly helped her and Mikey last night. Mikey sighed as both sat on the ground and started to eat. However, they were interrupted by Yaten and Taiki who wanted to have whatever they had in-between them. "The incense burner," asked Mikey, "What for?"

"That's our princess' incense burner," exclaimed Yaten.

"Princess," echoed the siblings.

"Yes," said Taiki, "Now, please hand it to me."

"If you are sure that's your…" started Mikey as Serena started to give the burner to them.

"What are you doing," questioned Seiya as he and the Inners appeared.

"What are you doing here, Seiya," asked Yaten.

"I hope that you didn't come to see her, "said Taiki as he glared at Serena while Mikey protected her.

Everyone started to argue just as Mikey and Serena looked on with worry. The two siblings could feel that everyone was angry, worried, and heart-broken. Mikey tried to wrap Serena up in his arms as their empathy could feel more anger coming from both groups. They really didn't like their empathy working like this. Just as Serena and Mikey were about to step in, Sailor Lead Crow appeared. "I found you at last," said Lead Crow.

"Who are you," asked Rei.

"Ugh," said Mikey, "Sailor Lead Crow."

"This book my rival left me gave me wonderful information," said Lead Crow, "I didn't know that this mediocre young girl has a real Star Seed. No wonder I didn't notice, Miss Usagi Tsukino… rather, Sailor Moon. I'll get your star seed!"

"You know everything, don't you," asked Makoto.

"Then…," started Ami.

"We're going to be very serious," finished Rei.

"Everyone, _henshin yo (transform now)_ ," said Minako.

The Three Lights, the Inners, Mikey, and Serena transformed. After transforming, they all tried to defend Serena. Mikey and Serena were surprised to hear that Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow were rivals though, but they couldn't think on that. Everyone was attacking, but Sailor Lead Crow was quick to defeat them all. Making an ultimatum, Sailor Lead Crow told Serena what she had in her hand, a dimensional rift, and what she would do with it if her Star Seed wasn't taken. Serena looked defeated as she looked around. Just as she surrendered and Sailor Lead Crow blast the yellow beams, Mikey jumped out from his hidden place and took the fall. "Mikey-kun," cried out the Inners.

"Mikey," called out Seiya.

"Big Brother," cried Serena just as Mikey's Star Seed, his Sun Crystal, appeared.

"I've never seen such beautiful Star Seed," said Lead Crow before she was attacked as well, making her drop and shatter the dimensional rift she was using as an ultimatum, " _Nani (what)_!?"

"I see," said a new evil Senshi, "This is what you meant!"

"Sailor Tin Nyanko," exclaimed Lead Crow.

"Another one," exclaimed everyone.

Everyone watched as the attack, the dimensional rift, created a black hole vortex and swallowed up Serena and Mikey but also killing Lead Crow who was close to the vortex too. Serena hugged her Big Brother to her just as the black hole made the two disappear. But, before they could die together again, just like in the Silver Millennium, a bright shine shot out and around the black hole and dispersed it. Everyone looked to see Serena using her Silver Crystal Star Seed to heal her Big Brother. What everyone else also saw was Sailor Tin Nyanko leaving and also a bunch of beautiful butterflies swirling around to create a person. That new person was… "This wave! This is it," exclaimed Seiya, "Princess!"

"But…," asked Ami in wonder, "Who's the little girl?"

* * *

AN: Wah~! A long chapter for you all! I hope that you all like this one just as much! :3 I tried to combine two different Star Episodes while making Mikey have a reconnection with the oldest brother. Almost need a slight reconnection before Mikey and Serena meet up with the brothers in the space arc. Now… it comes to… the FINAL battle in the Star Season! And I believe it will be in two parts. So, I hope that you will keep up with this story that I am making. m(_)m Thank you!


	9. Does Planning Things Really Work Out?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"I guess the Three Lights were on Earth because of their princess," said a thoughtful Serena.

"And that princess was guarding a Star Seed that Galaxia wanted," said a thoughtful Mikey.

"But why did they come to Earth," asked Serena.

"That is a million dollar question," said Mikey.

The siblings were back home after everything was semi-settled. The Inners, Mikey, and Serena found out that the Three Lights came to Earth to find their princess. The said princess appeared before them after tangling with Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko. The said princess also introduced herself as Princess Kakyuu and that the little one was called Chibi Chibi. Princess Kakyuu told everyone that Chibi Chibi was with her to heal after an ordeal with Sailor Galaxia. Everyone was thoughtful as they learned more and more about what happened to the Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu's planet. Walking back to the house, the siblings decided to get their thoughts together. "Should we tell your brothers that Earth will be going down the drain in a couple of days," asked Serena.

"No," said Mikey, "If we do tell them, then they will try their best to come to Japan and fight."

"You still care for them even after all those hurtful things they did or said to you," said Serena.

"Of course," said Mikey, "They are family!"

"Then, let's tell Papa Splinter as we get ready to protect our family," said Serena as she got into a fighting stance.

"Let's show Galaxia that she can't come to Earth and destroy what we tried to make," said Mikey as he got ready for sparring, "We're not going to die without a fight!"

"But…," said Serena in an afterthought.

"What," asked Mikey.

"Let's not tell Papa Splinter that we almost died in a dimensional rift," said Serena.

"Good call," said Mikey as he winced at the thought of Master Splinter having a heart attack from that.

 _ **\- With The Turtle Brothers –**_

"The final episode of Crognard The Barbarian," said Donnie as he held the video tape.

"Mikey's favorite show," said Leo.

"I miss Mikey guys," said Donnie as he placed the video tape back on a top of other tapes.

It was hard months ever since Mikey left. Karai, Master Splinter's daughter, was still a snake mutant. The three turtles went back in time with a time mistress in training called Renet. They saw what happened to baby Karai, Master Splinter's wife, and Master Splinter himself before he got turned into a rat mutant and their sensei. But, those memories of what the three did weren't just the same as if Mikey was with them. Each of them were still hoping that Mikey would walk right back into the lair and none of whatever happened in those couple of months happened in the first place. "Good ole perfect leader," said Raph, "Had an encounter with Mikey though."

"I told you what Mikey told me Raph," said Leo.

"Well, you should have done more," said Raph.

"Mikey really didn't want to come back just yet," said Leo, "What was I supposed to do? Force him?"

"Forcing him back," said Donnie, "Would create another rift between us three and him. I don't want Mikey to alienate us like last time."

Before anyone could comment on what Donnie said, a call came from their T-Phones. Raph looked down to see that it was his buddy Slash, a mutant turtle who used to be his pet turtle Spike. Leo was the one who picked up the phone and started to talk. "A dinosaur," asked Leo.

"An alien dinosaur," said Slash.

"We need your help," said another voice.

"Dr. Rockwell," said Donnie, "We'll be there!"

"Mikey is missing out on dinosaurs," said Raph as he hung up the phone.

"Let's move it guys," said Leo as all three left to combat another new adventure.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Why did you call us here," asked Yaten.

"Oh," said Michiru as she, Haruka, and Setsuna showed their alter-egos to Yaten and Taiki, "You don't get surprised easily, do you?"

"We anticipated it somehow," said Taiki as Yaten and Taiki appeared in their alter-egos.

"To protect this planet from enemies outside the Solar System," said Michiru.

"Is our duty," said Setsuna.

"Don't you see," asked Haruka, "Don't come near our princess and prince, do you understand?"

"Princess," asked Yaten.

"Prince," asked Taiki.

The three Outers and the two Starlights were meeting up on the roof. The Outers were telling the Starlights to leave their princess and prince alone. However, the Starlights were confused. They didn't know that Mikey and Serena were this Solar System's prince and princess. They were just here to find their own princess and hope to defeat Galaxia. Unbeknownst to them all, Mikey and Serena were ninja training their stealth as they stumbled upon the meeting. Mikey was growling at the implications because he knew for a fact that the Outers weren't doing their jobs correctly. Kraang anyone? Serena wasn't much better because although the Outers meant well, it was HER choice on who to make friends or not. "Should we…," trailed off Serena.

"Nah," said Mikey, "I'm sure that they will not attack."

"But they look like they are getting ready to battle," said Serena.

"Oh of little faith," said Mikey, "Look! Seiya is there."

Indeed, Seiya came running to stop the Outers and the two Starlights. He was, however, reprimanded about leaving THEIR princess alone with Chibi Chibi. The Outers glared as the three Starlights left the rooftop. They were itching to battle the Starlights and show them what for. Clapping his hands, Mikey appeared with Serena before the Outers. "Prince Michael," said Setsuna as she bowed.

"What are you doing here, koneko," asked Haruka.

"Making sure you all don't fight our allies," said Serena.

"Allies," asked Michiru, "You mean the Starlights."

"The Starlights and their princess do not mean any harm," said Mikey, "After a lot of thinking between Lil Sis, our sensei, and me, we know that they just crashed landed to recuperate before battling the ultimate enemy."

"But my prince," said Setsuna, "They are still outsiders."

"Then you guys aren't doing your jobs right," said Mikey, "I heard from our sensei that an alien dinosaur crash-landed in New York City."

"Eh," exclaimed the Outers as Mikey and Serena looked at each other in exasperation.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"You have got to be kidding me," said Leo.

"You actually found him," said Donnie.

"His name is Zog," said Raph.

Leo and Donnie looked skeptical as Raph explained who Zog was. Apparently, it was not a rumor called Dino-man as the dinosaur looked more alien than anything. Raph was talking to Zog like he was the greatest thing ever. Leo was more skeptical than anything. It was always Mikey's thing to befriend others, not Raph. It was also Mikey's greatest instincts that they DID have a great ally in the mutant alligator, Leatherhead. Raph befriending an alien dinosaur though spelled alarms in Leo's head. "Raph," said Leo, "Did you forget the part about him beating down on half of the Mighty Mutanimals?"

"Just trust me," said Raph, "Let's get Zog back to the lair and rest before we explain everything."

"Leo," said Donnie as he and Leo followed Raph and Zog, "I'm scared about what is about to happen."

"Me too," said Leo, "Now I wish we had Mikey's instincts of who to trust or not to trust."

 _ **\- Next Morning: Mikey and Serena –**_

"I can't believe that Setsuna didn't pick up on that alien," said Serena.

"Well," said Mikey, "Her excuse is that the most powerful enemies are here in Japan. So, she watches Japan more than anywhere else."

"Good thing that after Galaxia, we can have a break," said Serena.

"Good thing I made a plan to save my family if anything happens to them with that dinosaur guy," said Mikey.

"We'll defeat them all," said Serena, "Don't lose hope."

"Hope," echoed Mikey as both went into their school.

It was now morning as Mikey and Serena were thinking mostly about this Chaos being and Galaxia. They heard the story from Princess Kakyuu, but they never pieced it together. They were more focused on defeating Galaxia who turned evil and the alien dinosaur that was on the other side of the world. Mikey did make Setsuna promise to save his father and brothers if anything happened on the opposite side of the world. He couldn't handle it if anything happened to his family. "Let's do a Senshi meeting with everyone," said Serena.

"Probably have to wait after school," said Mikey.

"I'll get the Starlights to come too," said Serena.

"Wish Leo was here to give me some advice on planning things," said Mikey jokingly as Serena giggled.

As the two separated, Serena got into her classroom to see Ami, Makoto, and Minako waiting for her. Serena looked at her desk to see a bunch of things on it and looked up in confusion. Makoto and Minako laughed nervously while Ami started to sprout out what was on her desk. Serena picked up a whistle as the others tried to stop her. Just as Serena blew the whistle, a blur of black and gray ran through the sidewalks. The blur slammed open the door to reveal… "Rei-chan," exclaimed Serena.

"Did you call," questioned an out-of-breath Rei.

"Uh…" murmured Makoto.

"You did, didn't you," questioned Rei as everyone sweat-dropped.

 _ **\- At The End Of The School Day –**_

"Stop laughing Big Brother," pouted Serena as Mikey and Serena walked away from the school.

"I'm not really surprised that the Inners did this," laughed Mikey.

It was the end of the school day as Serena all but ran out of the school and pulled Mikey along for the ride. When it was a safe distance, Serena started to tell Mikey all about what the Inners did at school. Mikey got a great laugh out of it as they turned around to see the Starlights… no… the Three Lights behind them. Looking at them questioning, it was Yaten who stepped up and handed an envelope to them. " _Kore wa nan desu ka (What is this)_ ," questioned Mikey.

"Tickets to our last concert here on Earth," explained Taiki.

"Eh," questioned the two, " _Uso (Lie)_!"

"It's not a lie," said Seiya, "It's the truth. After all, the final battle will begin soon."

"About that…," said Serena, "Let's do a Senshi meeting with everyone. Plan before something DOES happen to one of us."

"Where," asked Yaten.

"The Hikawa Shrine," said the siblings.

The two looked on expectantly at the Three Lights. They really should make a plan before everything goes down in flames. The three in front of the siblings looked at each other and nodded their heads. Turning back, they told them that they would be there for planning and decided to bring their princess along as well. Mikey and Serena nodded their heads as they told them that they will drag the Outers and Inners as well. Saying 'goodbye' to the Three Lights, the two siblings used their ninja training to jump on the nearest rooftop and run across town to collect the other Senshi. "I think those two hold back too much," said Taiki who was sweat-dropping.

"I agree," said Yaten, "What DID you see in that girl, Seiya?"

"Her bright light," said Seiya, "Now let's get our princess."

 _ **\- At Hikawa Shrine –**_

"Mako-chan," said Serena, "Are there anymore snacks?"

"I'm starving," said Mikey.

"Usagi-chan sure is acting normal," said Michiru.

"She doesn't want to show that she IS worried," said Setsuna.

The Outers and the Inners were all sitting around the room at the Hikawa Shrine as usual. They were holding their last Senshi meeting to plan and to hopefully have an idea on how to take Galaxia down. The Outers, however, glared as the Three Lights, Chibi Chibi, and their princess came up the steps. The Inners were surprised because they didn't know the five were coming. Mikey was the one who stood up and greeted them. "Welcome to our final Senshi meeting," said Mikey.

"To start off," said Serena, "Setsuna, any word from Mamo-kun?"

"Mamo-kun," asked Kakyuu.

"Mamo-kun, or Mamoru Chiba, is one of us," explained Ami, "But he was going to study abroad the last time we talked with him."

"I am sorry, Usagi- _hime (princess)_ ," said Setsuna, "But I could not find a trace of Mamoru-san."

"Eh," exclaimed Makoto.

"But I saw him off," said Serena.

"He must be the one that we felt disappeared when we arrived here in Japan," said Yaten.

"What do you mean by that," growled Haruka.

"I am guessing that Yaten felt Mamoru's Star Seed being taken," said the final Outer Senshi, Hotaru.

"Exactly," said Yaten.

The Inners were distraught in learning that their friend was gone. The Outers were murmuring to themselves, coming up with another plan. The Three Lights looked at each other to confirm that it was true. Kakyuu was holding onto Chibi Chibi and making sure that the little girl didn't run away. But, it was Mikey and Serena whose expressions were deadpanned. They figured that Mamoru was gone but didn't want to say anything because if there is one pattern that always comes true, it is that Mamoru would always be the first to be targeted and not fight the ultimate battle against whoever they were fighting… instances like the Fiore and the evil Xenian flower, was out of commission during Sailor Saturn's awakening and Pharaoh 90, along with a few others. "I'm not surprised that Mamoru was the first to go," said Mikey.

"How can you say that," demanded Rei.

"Rei-chan," said Serena, "He was always the one who wouldn't fight. Remember he would be the one who got kidnapped the most and we had to save him?"

"What kind of man is he," questioned Seiya.

"He's a pansy that let's my Lil Sis do all the work," said Mikey.

"Really," asked Taiki.

"Stop," said Setsuna, "We are planning to defeat Galaxia, not question about the Earth's Prince's qualifications as a Senshi."

"Sorry Puu," said the siblings to Setsuna.

"But you do have to admit about Mamoru," said Mikey.

"He DID save Usagi-chan multiple times too," argued Rei, "What about when he saved her from Zoisite?"

"Or the time he woke her up from that sleep spell when we fought that monster from the Dark Moon Kingdom," asked Minako.

"Or the…," started Makoto.

"Alright," said Mikey, "He had SOME qualities. I'm sorry for speaking out of turn."

The Three Lights, Kakyuu, and Chibi Chibi were the only ones who were watching the debate in an amusement. Serena looked exasperated as she thought about all the times he would save her, but the realization was that she would always fight the last battle alone without him. Haruka and Michiru were watching in silence as they looked at each other. Did the Earth Prince really do all of that? Hotaru just sat down next to Serena and was snuggling up to the older girl. "Can we get back on track," asked Kakyuu.

"Yes, Princess," said Taiki.

"Of course," said Serena, "Now about a plan…"

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"The Kraang," asked a skeptical Donnie.

"Zog can sniff the Kraang out," said Raph.

It was a new day… er… night for the turtles as they followed the alien dinosaur to the Kraang. Leo and Donnie were skeptical because they fought the Kraang and sent them back to Dimension X with… Mikey. Grimacing at the thought of their littlest brother, the three followed Zog as he led them to a hidden bunker where Kraang were scared of the alien dinosaur. The Kraang started to shoot while the turtles and Zog started to defeat them. Once done, Zog led them to another location and it was… "The Statue of Liberty," asked an incredulous Leo, "Is a Kraang base?!"

"Oh no," said Donnie, "The Kraang are using the Statue of Liberty as a base!"

"As Mikey would say," said Raph, "That's just evil."

"The beacon must… **cough** … The beacon must go," said Zog, "No choice. Rally the…"

"Awesome job, Sergeant Zog," said Raph, "You ready to do this?"

The turtles and the now known Triceraton, courtesy of the Kraang, went into the Statue of Liberty to take out the Kraang. Leo was about to make a plan, but Zog ran right in and defeated some of the Kraang. Donnie commented that it was just like Mikey to do this too. The three turtles smiled to each other as all three started to help Zog. Raph was the one who helped Zog while Donnie and Leo made the Kraang portal shut down. Meeting up at the crown of the Statue of Liberty, they saw Raph unconscious and no sign of the Triceraton Zog. "What happened," asked Leo as Raph came to.

"Zog found his old equipment," said Raph, "And then he turned on me. You were right Leo."

"Happens to the best of us," said Leo.

"Well, except for Mikey," said Donnie, "He could make anyone a friend if he wanted to."

"Let's stop Zog before something DOES happen," said Leo.

The three turtles ran up to the highest part of the Statue of Liberty to confront Zog. It was Raph who found Zog and was talking to him. Zog told the turtles that what the beacon was, telling them all that it was not a bomb but a signal. Zog then further told them that he just signaled his troops from outer space to come and deal with Earth being infested by the Kraang. The turtles were surprise that they didn't have time to stop Zog as Zog threw the signal in the air. The signal went off right when Raph destroyed the device. Zog was angry and tried to ram Raph off the Statue, but it was Zog who went over and fell into the water. "I'm sorry guys," said Raph, "I couldn't stop the device in time."

"An invasion of space dinosaurs," said Donnie.

"Where's Mikey when you need him," said Leo as the three started to plan for the worst.

 _ **\- In Japan –**_

"Galaxia," said Seiya.

"What," asked Rei, "What is this wave of hatred?"

Evil laughter rang through the stadium where the Three Lights were performing their last concert. It was just luck that the spectators ran out of the stadium right before everyone transformed into the Sailor Senshi. The evil Sailor Galaxia appeared before everyone just after they transformed and was looking down at them. "Princess of fragrant olives," said Galaxia, "Are you the one who tried to wake the power to confront me?"

"Power," murmured Mikey.

"Princess," yelled Seiya as Kakyuu was hit and disappeared in pink sparkles.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten.

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki.

Galaxia just laughed as she took Kakyuu's Star Seed and deflected the attacks from the two Starlights. The Starlights were so distraught that Mikey had to catch Serena in his arms. The Inners and Outers looked on with tears in their eyes as they saw the Starlights crying for their dead princess. Serena sadly looked at Mikey just as Mikey looked at Serena. The both knew that their empathy will work to the max in this final battle. 'Let us hope that we can find the Light of Hope and reverse everything,' thought Serena as the siblings stared at Galaxia, 'Let us make it out alive.'

* * *

AN: Whelp! That happened! I am making sure that the battle with Galaxia and the Senshi will end just before the Triceratons from the 2012-verse comes to Earth and uses the Black Hole generator. And afterwards, Mikey and Serena will meet with Leo, Donnie, Raph, and the others in space just like I planned. Hope you like this chapter and please review! m(_)m


	10. Earth's Annihilation And Time Travel?

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Booyakasha," shouted Mikey as he launched himself at Sailor Galaxia.

"Boo," started an innocent-looking Chibi Chibi.

"Ya," trailed off Yaten.

"Ka," trailed Taiki.

"Sha," finished off Seiya.

"Yeah," sighed Serena, "Big Brother was holding onto that catchphrase of his for the longest time."

And it was indeed true. When Mikey went to live with Serena, he tried to curb his catchphrase in Japan because he didn't want anyone to report back to his enemies… which would then lead to him being discovered by his older brothers who were indeed looking for him. But now that Leo confirmed that they found out about him being in Japan, and since THIS was the last enemy of theirs from Japan, Mikey ripped one of his catchphrase out and started to attack Sailor Galaxia while dodging whatever Sailor Galaxia was throwing at him. Serena winked at the Starlights as she yelled out 'Cowabunga', a catchphrase she learned from the alternate universe's Big Brother, before she hit Sailor Galaxia with her attack. Sweat-dropping, the Starlights jumped into the fray to destroy the ultimate enemy. "You are going down, Galaxia," said Mikey.

"And you are going to repent on killing off the other planets," said Serena.

"Especially the Inners who protected us," yelled the siblings as they attacked with their weapons instead of their magical attacks.

"It seems as though our princess is fired up," said Setsuna.

"I'm sure our prince is the cause of this change," said Hotaru.

"Shall we commence with our plan," asked Michiru to Haruka.

"Not yet," said Haruka.

"And what plan is that," asked Setsuna.

Haruka and Michiru didn't speak of their plan as they watched the Starlights fight to avenge the Inners. The Inners were the first to die by the hands of Sailor Galaxia because they stood right in front of the Starlights and the siblings as Sailor Galaxia shot a bunch of yellow light beams towards them. It wasn't like the Starlights and the siblings couldn't handle themselves. The Inners protected them because the Starlights were distraught, thus making the negative emotions intensify and affecting the siblings. So, the Inners sacrificed themselves first to make sure their friends and the siblings they were sworn to protect were alive. Thus, it led to Mikey and Serena showing something that the others didn't know about them. "H-How are they on par with Sailor Galaxia," questioned Taiki.

"I'm guessing we don't know THAT much about these two," said Yaten.

"I-Is that a SHELL on Mikey's back," questioned Michiru as she too looked on.

"I guess the cat will be out of the bag this time," said Hotaru to Setsuna.

"What have you NOT tell us," demanded Haruka.

"Prince Michael was reincarnated as a mutant turtle," said Setsuna.

" _NANI (WHAT)_ ," shouted everyone who was now watching the show.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"Breaking News," said the anchor at the TV, "Japan advices the world of its destruction, starting with their country by an evil Senshi."

"What is going on now," asked a female voice.

"Dudes," shouted a male voice, "Mikey's on the tube!"

"What," shouted everyone just as the TV's anchor says, "But not to worry. The good Senshi, along with a mutant turtle?, are on the case. Here is some live footage from the battle taking place as we speak."

When the turtles came back, Leo was the one who called up the Mighty Mutanimals and told them that they will be having a fight on their hands. He explained what happened with the alien dinosaur and to get ready for anything. The leader of the Mighty Mutanimals and Raph's ex-pet turtle, Slash, told Leo that they would meet with them at the turtles' lair. Later on, every one of the turtles' allies was around a table to figure out what to do with the Triceratons. It changed though when breaking news came on as images of Sailor Senshi's battle was on TV and Casey, the male voice, shouted that Mikey was on the news. So, everyone was watching as Mikey, along with some Sailor Senshi was fighting another Senshi. "What is that knucklehead doing," asked Raph.

"It seems like Japan has their weirdness too," said Donnie.

"Oh my," said Rockwell, the brains of the Mighty Mutanimals, "Look at those attacks!"

"We should really get them to help us," said Pigeon Pete, another member of the Mighty Mutanimals.

"I'm not so sure that they can," said Leo as he watched on as everyone else.

Just as Slash was about to ask why, everyone saw the female commenting on Mikey not being in uniform. They heard Mikey's laugh as the three brothers were hit with nostalgia. A Senshi in purple told Mikey that they would give him time to _henshin (transform)_. It was only the three turtles and their Master Splinter who knew what the word meant. A Senshi with green hair that was tied in a half-bun told Mikey that he would be the only one that was going to be revealed as a Senshi, so to speak. Mikey whined while a Senshi with boyish blonde hair told Mikey to suck it up since he was the one who broke the illusion first. As everyone was wondering what illusion the Senshi were talking about, they saw the camera around the area they were at show Mikey who called… "Sun Knight Power! Make Up!"

"Holy chalupa," shouted the turtles.

"That's just crazy, yo," shouted Casey.

"Is Mikey a HUMAN," questioned a surprised April.

"I believe that we should return to our battle plans," said Master Splinter just as the live feed was destroyed by a stray yellow attack.

"But, Master Splinter," said Raph, "It's Mikey!"

"We should be there to help," said a guilty Leo.

"I am sure that Mikey has good allies to help him with this evil," said Master Splinter, "But, from our side, we too have an alien invasion to prevent."

"Splinter is right, my friends," said Leatherhead, the last member of the Mighty Mutanimals, "Michelangelo will be fine. We, however, need to come up with a plan before the Triceratons come."

"And I know another ally for us," said Master Splinter, "As much as it pains me to say, we need the alliance of the Shredder and his henchmen."

"Say what," shouted everyone as they looked at Master Splinter.

 _ **\- With Serena and Mikey –**_

"I get the feeling that my bros are watching that footage," said Mikey as a stray attack from the evil Senshi destroyed the camera.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," said Serena as she looked at the battleground they were in.

A shout, however, made the siblings look to see Haruka and Michiru fighting Setsuna and Hotaru?! With a surprised look, they saw that Haruka and Michiru had on the golden bracelets that Sailor Galaxia gave to her evil Senshi henchmen. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, were also surprise to see the turn of events just as Setsuna and Hotaru got shot by the yellow beams from Haruka and Michiru. Serena and Mikey ran towards the fading forms just as the Starlights stood protectively between the remaining Outers and the siblings. Setsuna told Mikey to not worry about what the camera showed, for she believed that everything will be alright. Hotaru told Serena to not lose hope and that they would always be with them just as Setsuna and Hotaru faded away, just like the Inners. Serena cried as Mikey turned slightly to glare at the remaining Outers. "Glorious," laughed an evil Galaxia.

"We live to serve," said Haruka as both she and Michiru slightly bowed.

"How could you," shouted Seiya, "They were your friends!"

"You betrayers," shouted Yaten.

"W-Why would you do that," cried Serena as Mikey held his Lil Sis close to his chest.

The two Outers didn't say anything just as the Starlights started to fight them. Mikey and Serena looked on as Serena's eyes held sadness. Mikey's eyes held anger and desperation of understanding the Outers. Sailor Galaxia, however, was laughing as she was watching the fight as a sport. Yet, the fight looked like Haruka and Michiru were testing the Starlights. Just as Sailor Galaxia grew tired of the fighting, she ordered the two Outers to gather the rest. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and nodded. They both turned away from the Starlights and the siblings as they shot yellow beams out towards Sailor Galaxia. The five, for they forgot Chibi Chibi was with them, looked on in surprise. "H-Her Star Seed…," trailed off Michiru.

"She doesn't have one," questioned a shock Haruka.

"Fools," said Galaxia as she broke the golden bracelets off of Michiru and Haruka, "Though, I didn't expect that someone couldn't be controlled by my bracelets."

"Michiru," shouted Serena.

"Haruka," shouted Mikey.

"I don't regret it…," said Michiru as Haruka and her started to slowly fade away.

" _Doushite (Why)_ ," said Serena as Mikey held her, "Why did you do it?"

"Because it is our way," said Haruka.

"The cross that was assigned to us as soldiers," said Michiru.

"Since you didn't tell us…," trailed off Mikey.

"If you leave, what will happen to Sailor Moon," asked Seiya.

"And Sun Knight," asked Taiki.

"Starlights," said Haruka, "What you're trying to protect isn't space, peace, and the future, is it? From now on, you want to protect them…"

The Starlights looked on as Haruka and Michiru faded away. Serena was crying due to so much sadness between everyone. Mikey was trying to hold on as well. The empathy that the siblings had was overwhelming them. However, it was not time to break down. Mikey held on as Serena cried her heart out. She couldn't take much more of her friends sacrificing themselves just to save her and Mikey. Mikey glared at Sailor Galaxia just as the Starlights squared their shoulders. They will protect the siblings as they too glared at Sailor Galaxia. "W-Why would you do all of this," asked Serena before the final battle.

"I guess I shall tell you," said Galaxia, "The Sailor Wars raged from the beginning of the galaxy. Sailor Senshi fought against the dark ones who disrupted the peace. Then… The source of the darkness, Chaos, was defeated and sealed by the legendary strongest Sailor Senshi. This was the only way to ensure that the galaxy was saved. "

"T-That doesn't really answer her question," murmured Mikey.

"Peace returned to the galaxy," said Galaxia, "But the Senshi who sealed Chaos into herself realized she couldn't rely on anyone else. 'There is no other way but to reshape the galaxy by my hands,' she decided. So, that Senshi started to collect Star Seeds from the planets and stars of the galaxy. She expanded her territory until she controlled the entire galaxy!"

" _Masaka (No way)_ ," said Taiki.

"Could it be," asked Seiya, "That legendary Sailor Senshi is…"

"Yes," said Galaxia, "The ruler of the galaxy, and the strongest is none other than Sailor Galaxia!"

The Siblings looked on just as the Starlights were in disbelief. The Light of Hope was Sailor Galaxia?! The Starlights couldn't believe it as they remembered their destroyed planet by Sailor Galaxia. Mikey and Serena, however, were looking at each other and felt the loneliness that Sailor Galaxia was emitting after she told the story. Sailor Galaxia did all this to reshape and give peace? It was crazy! Before the siblings could say anything, they saw the Starlights rushing in and attacking Galaxia. They felt the anguish. However, the attacks were thrown back to the Starlights, and right before the yellow beams hit the three… "No," shouted Yaten.

"Sailor Moon," shouted Taiki.

"Odango," shouted Seiya.

"Lil Sis," cried Mikey just as the Silver Crystal appeared and Sailor Galaxia laughing evilly.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"Master Splinter," yelled Leo, "What's wrong?"

"Michelangelo's aura," said Master Splinter, "It's crying."

"Crying," asked Raph, "At a time like this?!"

Master Splinter looked at Raph with a pointed look. As Mikey was fighting Sailor Galaxia, the rest, apparently, were fighting against the Triceratons who arrived in New York City. Shredder tentatively agreed on the alliance, but it was tentative. The Mighty Mutanimals came just as Donnie was about to be hurt as well. Everyone was fighting against the Triceratons, trying to shut down whatever they placed in the middle of Central Park. Through that, however, Master Splinter winced as he felt Mikey's aura change from anger to sadness and desperation. Something happened and it was making his youngest son not think straight. "Little turtle isn't here," said Rocksteady as he fought.

"He's fighting something else," grunted Slash as he was pushed by a Triceraton.

"Once we deal with them," said Leo, "Then, we can travel to help Mikey."

"Goongala," shouted Casey as he ran to fight too.

 _ **\- With Mikey –**_

"Lil Sis," cried Mikey.

"Even if we fight all together," said Taiki, "why can't we win?"

"Believe," said a female voice, "In space, why you were born, why you met these people…"

"Princess," questioned Yaten.

"Prepare yourselves," yelled Sailor Galaxia as she got her attack ready, "I am taking your shines!"

The Starlights and Mikey glared at Sailor Galaxia as Mikey was also holding onto his sister. He was not going to let that evil Senshi get the rest of his family. Before they could attack Sailor Galaxia together, the little girl Chibi Chibi was in front of the four. The four looked at the little girl in surprise just as she transformed into another Sailor Senshi. The shocking revelation of the little girl didn't stop there as the now Sailor Chibi Chibi started to emit power and got Serena's Star Seed to respond and go back into Serena's body. Suddenly, a bright pink light surrounded Serena and Mikey just as both turned into their princess and prince form. "W-What is this," asked Mikey.

"Big Brother," questioned Serena.

"Lil Sis," said Mikey, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry," said Serena, "But I wanted to save our friends…"

"Sailor Moon," said a female voice, "Sun Knight."

"Wha," questioned the siblings as they felt peaceful from the glowing pink light.

"I've been searching forever," said the voice, "For the one who will accept me."

"Who are you," asked Mikey.

"I am the shining star that was once inside Galaxia," said the voice, "The Light of Hope."

"The Light of Hope," asked Serena.

"Please, Sailor Moon," said the voice, "Please accept my shining life. Please illuminate the galaxy with the Light of Hope once again… using this sword."

Both siblings looked at each other just as Serena grabbed the sword. Serena was still ill about using such things unless it was absolutely necessary. However, time was of the essence just as Sailor Galaxia battled Serena using HER own sword. Serena winced as she tried to block the sword. Mikey was a bit helpless as he saw the struggle within his Lil Sis's heart. She really didn't want to hurt Sailor Galaxia. Just as the sword Serena was using broke, Sailor Galaxia tried to destroy Serena. Mikey was the one to step in and use his nunchakus to help. "Shall we," asked Mikey as he got his Sun Crystal out.

"Let's show Galaxia the true Light of Hope," said Serena as she got her Silver Crystal out.

"We will illuminate it," said Mikey as he faced Galaxia.

"We will embrace this world," said Serena as she too faced Galaxia.

"It's futile," said Galaxia who shot a black lightning to the siblings, shocking both of them.

"Sailor Moon," shouted the Starlights, "Sun Knight!"

"You, who will not fight, threw away your pride as a Senshi," said Galaxia, "What can you two possibly do? The only thing left for you two to do is surrender your shines and disappear!"

"We'll never give up," said the siblings as they held hands and looked at Galaxia, "Because we believe…"

" _Nani (what)_ ," asked Galaxia.

"In this world we love…," said Mikey.

"…This world that everyone tried to protect…," said Serena.

"…And that tiny beam of hope that we both know you have in your heart," said the siblings together.

Serena and Mikey smiled as their golden and silver light shone brightly, dissipating the black lightning Sailor Galaxia threw at them. The Starlights were watching just as Serena and Mikey grew white wings and flew towards Sailor Galaxia. The two together knew that they had the power to reach inside Sailor Galaxia and make the darkness disappear. Inside of Sailor Galaxia, someone deep inside was reaching out to the shining light. That someone was desperate for friendship and love. The Starlights looked on as Serena and Mikey grabbed both of the outreached hands of Sailor Galaxia, spreading love and friendship to her. Touching the siblings, the black outfit broke away and shone a new and improved golden outfit of Sailor Galaxia, thus breaking the black clouds around the battleground. " _Arigatou (thank you)_ , Sailor Moon and Sun Knight," said Galaxia in a soft voice, "Your shines have illuminated the galaxy. That warm and very gentle light… Do you think Chaos is gone?"

"We think it went back to where it should be," said Serena.

"Where it should be," asked Galaxia.

"Yup," said Mikey, "Inside people's hearts."

"I'm glad that the battle is finally over," said a male voice.

"I am glad to save you before your time," said Setsuna to the male voice.

" _Minna (everyone)_ ," questioned Serena just as the Outers, Inners, Mamoru, and Kakyuu appeared.

"Princess," shouted the Starlights as they saw her appear.

"Papa," questioned the siblings.

"Sailor Pluto saved me from dying by the hands of Saki," said Master Splinter.

"But quickly," said Setsuna before anyone could comment about a mutant rat, "We have to get ourselves out of here."

"What's going on," asked Yaten as the three Starlights suddenly appeared with the others.

"Earth is about to be annihilated by the Triceratons and their black hole," said Hotaru.

" _NANI (WHAT)_ ," shouted all the Senshi that appeared, along with the Star Seeds of past and present planets.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"No," shouted the brothers as they saw Shredder stab through what appeared to be their father.

"April, get everyone out of there," shouted Rockwell who was trapped in a bubble.

It was an exhausting battle as the Mighty Mutanimals, the Foot clan, the turtles, April, and Casey fought the Triceratons. However, what no one expected was all of them losing. The Triceratons got the countdown started on the black hole generator that they placed in Central Park. Raph was rescued by Leo and Donnie from the Triceratons' main ship and started to fight once more. Yet, what no one was also expecting was Shredder 'killing' Splinter right as the black hole generator's countdown went to zero. It was Tiger Claw who called Shredder out. "Shredder," shouted Tiger Claw, "What have you done!?"

"Hamato Yoshi is finished," said Shredder, "The Earth could be destroyed for all I care. I have FINALLY won!"

Just as everyone was drifting off and being sucked into a black hole, the turtles, Casey, and April were the only ones to survive. A spaceship came out from somewhere and got the five all to safety. Once on the spaceship, the others found out who was piloting the ship. It was a robot named Professor Honeycutt who was piloting the ship. He told the five that they were going to travel back in time to STOP the Triceratons one more time before Earth was destroyed. "Wish Mikey was here," said Raph.

"You think he survived," asked April.

"I'm not sure," said Leo, "But I hope so.

 _ **\- With The Senshi –**_

"Our home," said a sad Ami.

"We SAVED the galaxy to have our home destroyed," cried out an angry Rei.

"And what is with the rat," asked Minako.

"Hey," said the siblings, "Don't dis our papa!"

"Papa," asked Makoto while everyone looked on in surprise.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi," said Master Splinter, "But, I changed my name to Splinter when I was mutated into a rat."

The Inners, the Outers… well, mostly EVERYONE… were fascinated by the tale Master Splinter told them. Mikey was hugging Ice Cream Kitty close to him as Serena was looking at Earth from their point of view. It was after the story that Setsuna told the others about Mikey's present brothers traveling to the past through a spaceship designed by a scientist from a different galaxy called Professor Honeycutt. "Hey, Puu," said Mikey.

"Yes my prince," asked Setsuna.

"Do you think my sister and I can travel to where my bros are and change the situation," asked Mikey.

"Well," said Setsuna, "I believe so. However, I don't have that much power. To make sure that OUR battle is over before the huge battle between your brothers and the Triceratons, we would need to change the outcome of Japan's Sailor Wars to fit this time. We wouldn't want to battle Sailor Galaxia again."

"I'm sorry for the troubles that I have made," said Galaxia.

"Not to worry," said Kakyuu, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

The others nodded just as Mikey and Serena looked at each other to think on the situation. Maybe combining their powers towards Setsuna would change the time stream a bit so that the Outers, Inners, and everyone else could help with the Triceratons in the past? Or would that be present? Shaking their heads, the others were questioning on where they would go. "Puu," asked Serena.

"Yes my princess," asked Setsuna.

"If we all would give you the power to change Japan's outcome to match with the one we have BEFORE Earth's black hole incident," said Serena, "Would that be enough that we take over our past selves and then send Mikey and I to where his brothers are?"

"We too can lend a hand," piped up Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Where did YOU guys come from," shouted the others.

Galaxia giggled as her Sailor Animates told them what had happen after Galaxia was free from Chaos' control. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten eyed the Senshi who came back suspiciously, but Kakyuu was the one who smiled and hugged them with open arms. Galaxia back to the matter at hand and said that she too could help with the power as well. The Outers and Inners were in as well. Setsuna smiled and said that with that much energy, they could just tweak the time stream to letting them all win the battle AND making sure the other planets would be safe too. "Let's do it," said the siblings as they glowed their respective colors.

"I sure hope that we have time to help out with the Triceratons," said Michiru as she glowed, "We need to book plane tickets!"

"I'm sure my Starlights can stay for a while to help out too," said Kakyuu as she glowed.

"Great," said a sarcastic Yaten as she glowed, "More work."

The others laughed as they all glowed and pour their energies towards Setsuna. Setsuna transformed and created a space/time portal to take everyone, including Galaxia and the Star Seeds, back. The Senshi saw that time was rewinding, but Japan looked like a hurricane hit and destroyed most buildings. Setsuna said that due to them reaffirming themselves into the past like this, the cameras that shot those live footages of them, including the transformation of Mikey, never happened. Asking why, Setsuna told them that they were trying to keep Mikey's identity a secret once more. "Ah," said Galaxia, "It's time for me to return these Star Seeds."

"Can you drop us two off on the ship," asked Serena.

"Of course," said Galaxia.

"Now, wait just a mi…," trailed off Haruka just as Galaxia, Mikey, and Serena disappeared with the Star Seeds.

"Now dear," said Michiru, "Let's book those tickets to New York and help our prince's brothers."

"Yes Michi," sighed Haruka as the Starlights, the Inners, and Hotaru giggled.

"Master Splinter," said Setsuna, "Let's get you back to New York as soon as possible. Your past self disappeared, but not to worry. The turtles do not realize this just yet."

"I believe I was meditating," said Master Splinter as he and Setsuna disappeared.

 _ **\- With The Turtles –**_

"Alright, Fugitoid, or whatever your name is," said Leo, "What just happened?"

"This is kind of a sick joke, right," asked Raph.

"I don't think so Raph," said Donnie, "I think we went back in time! About six months based on Earth in its revolution around the Sun."

"Six months," asked Leo, "Then… that means… everyone is back? Including Master Splinter?"

Before anyone could comment, a yell appeared right on top of them. The five, including the Fugitoid as what Professor Honeycutt wants to be called, backed up to see two people fall in the ship and onto the floor. Groaning, the two who appeared were mumbling about hurting a Galaxia for the trip as they sat up. Four gasps appeared just as… "Mikey," questioned Donnie just as the two people stood up.

"What's up bros," said Mikey who rubbed his head, "Met my Lil Sis yet?"

"Lil Sis," shouted everyone in surprise as the other person, a human girl, smiled and waved at them.

* * *

AN: Whelp! That's a wrap on the Star Season for this part of the story. Wow~! Such a long chapter! And I felt kind of bad for having a power outage and not posting a chapter like I normally do. Storm came and power was down for two days. Then, I got busy and couldn't type this. So! I made it a bit longer than I am used to… AND! I had to make it so that Mikey and Serena don't have doubles like the turtles do, because there should only be ONE person who can control the Sun Crystal and the Silver Crystal. Right? But! Woohoo~! The siblings are now with the turtles! And Mikey is back to his mutant turtle self. Though, these turtles know about Mikey showing himself to the masses. Now… Let the sibling bonding grow and the hurt and pain wash away during these chapters with Mikey, Serena, and Mikey's brothers. Until next time! (^^)/ Bye bye!


	11. A Not-So-Good Reunion And Awkwardness

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"That went well," said Donnie as he looked at his little brother and Mikey's little sister run away.

"Raph," said Leo, "You know you shouldn't be yelling at Mikey!"

"Oh, can it, Fearless," growled Raph.

The three turtles and their two human friends, April and Casey, were sitting on a sofa that Professor Honeycutt showed them. It was a shock that Mikey arrived on the spaceship, but it was a huge shocker that along with him was someone who Mikey designated as 'Lil Sis'. The human girl didn't look that special…

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Lil Sis," shouted everyone._

 _"_ _Hajimemashite (how do you do). Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu (I am Usagi Tsukino). Dōzo yoroshiku (it's nice to meet you)_ _," said the human girl as she bowed._

 _"Mikey," said Leo as he turned to his brother, "Explain."_

 _Mikey looked at Leo incredulous. Didn't Mikey tell Leo in the astral plane about her? He could have sworn that he did. Giving Leo a look, Mikey just told everyone that she was his little sister in all but blood and lived with her ever since. Leo, giving a contemplated look, just nodded as he remembered about the meeting with Mikey and how he continued to tell him about being an older brother to a human girl. Donnie looked on in fascination that there was another human that regarded them as individuals instead of science experiments. It was Raph's explosive response that got everyone to stand back. "You LIVED with a human girl and became buddy-buddy with her," growled Raph, "While WE were worried sick that you were captured by Shredder or the Kraang?!"_

 _"I wrote my reasons down, Raph," said Mikey, "In case, you have forgotten."_

 _"Oh, I haven't," said an angry Raph, "I am just livid that you would START a NEW family while you were away."_

 _"Raph," warned Leo as he saw the Usagi girl take a step back._

 _Serena took a step back from the fiery glare that was aimed at her. She reeled as the glare reminded her of all the evil villains she had to deal with in the past. But, it was the same glare that Sailor Galaxia gave her… fiery, angry, and all the evil before… Serena felt Mikey's arms wrap around her to calm herself down. He knew that the last battle they fought was still in her mind. "She doesn't even look like she could handle our life," argued Raph as he saw Mikey shield Serena from the glare._

 _"That's enough Raph," said Leo._

 _"All I'm saying is that the girl can't handle being in THIS family," said Raph, "And she can't even speak English! That's like the universal language!"_

 _"Even so," said Leo, "You don't have to take out your anger at our… guest."_

 _Before Raph could say anymore, a sob escaped Serena's mouth as she looked at everyone. Mikey looked on in worry. He never saw his little sister so distraught. Yes, there was the time in the Senshi War that Serena would cry, especially in his presence, but shell… Serena didn't even have time to grieve when she thought all of her friends died by the evil Sailor Galaxia before everything was alright. "_ _G-gomen (sorry)_ _," murmured Serena._

 _"Lil Sis," questioned Mikey as he glared at Raph._

 _"_ _G-Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry)_ _," said Serena as she ran._

 _"Lil Sis," shouted Mikey as he glared once more at Raph before following Serena._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"Dude, that was just harsh," said Casey.

"We still don't even know how the two got onto the ship," said April.

"Would have gotten the answer if Raph would have shut his mouth," said Leo.

"How was I supposed to know that the girl understood English," complained Raph.

"As you said," said Donnie, "It IS the universal language of Earth."

Raph growled as he stared out into space. Raph was shocked. He was more shocked that Mikey would go out of his way to make a new family and disregard their feelings. He was just angry about everything… especially Mikey leaving. Then, it comes spilling out because Mikey was there. RIGHT. THERE. Raph could just throttle Mikey for making him worry about him over the year, yet he didn't because of HER. The girl that Mikey had claimed as his little sister and not once thought about what the others would feel. Donnie could understand Raph somewhat. He too felt like this person would be stealing away his little brother away. He didn't want that because he wanted everything to be fine. He wanted the bonds between Mikey and them to mend instead of pushed further away. It was Leo who looked the calmest as he thought about the situation. "Raph," said Leo, "You have to apologize to Usagi. If we want to mend our broken bond, we need to accept that Mikey… maybe even us… have a new addition to the family."

"But Leo," said Raph, "We already have a sister. Remember? Splinter's daughter Karai?"

"I do," said Leo.

"Then, why do we need another," asked Raph, "We also have April, too!"

"And… I guess another brother in Casey," piped Donnie.

April and Casey looked in shock at being called 'family' by the other turtles. However, Leo remembered the face of his littlest brother in the astral plane. Mikey was so happy to have a little sister to dote upon and protect. He bet that Mikey wanted this little sister to be accepted into the family. Shell, even Ice Cream Kitty loves that Usagi girl. He couldn't really tear apart that sibling bond. It would make Mikey even more resentful to his actual older brothers. Leo sighed as he thought more about it before… "When I was in the astral plane with Mikey," said Leo, "Mikey looked so happy when he was talking about that Usagi girl."

"Really," asked April.

"Yes," said Leo, "Mikey was over the moon about being an older brother. I guess we sometimes coddle Mikey to a point where we kept him…"

"Stagnate," said Donnie, "We kept our little brother from growing into what we see now."

"Exactly," said Leo.

Casey and April looked at each other. It was, in their judgment, better to stay out of the family feud. They didn't have any resentment towards Serena anyways. Raph clenched his fist as he stood up and walked away. He needed to get away from everything. As he kept walking, he couldn't help but notice that he was following what sounded like crying and comfort. Raph neared the room that the sounds were coming from and took a peak. In there, Raph could see Mikey comforting Serena. "Raph's just a big softie, Lil Sis," said Mikey as Raph listened in on the conversation.

"Y-You always say that about him when you tell me stories," sniffed Serena in English.

"And I'll keep telling you them to make you smile," said Mikey, "Now, I know that Raphie's glare set you off. Tell Big Bro what's up."

"T-The glare reminded me of when evil Sailor Galaxia was looking at us," said Serena, "A-And then it reminded me that w-we never stopped the battle to just g-grieve… just slightly… before f-fighting again."

"Don't remind me," said Mikey as he shivered, "Never want to go through that again."

"But, you never hung out with us, even when we went to school," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Mikey as his eyes teared, "But you… Lil Sis… you DIED right in front of me… and I… I couldn't even save you!"

Serena sniffed as she commented that Mikey is now the one crying. Mikey laughed shakily as he hugged Serena near his body. He knew that he was trying to comfort Serena, but that last part of the final battle had him on edge still. His little sister died to protect him when it should have been the other way around. The Starlights were there, but it just wasn't the same. Raph, at the door still, was choking silently as he learned the revelation of what happened to his little brother and, what he hate to admit, was a good person. Listening more, Raph was really confused as to why Mikey was calling Usagi 'Serena'. "So, Serena," said Mikey as he calmed down from his cry, "What was with the Japanese? I know you know that you know how to speak English."

"Let's just say… You are not the only one who wants to prank, "said Serena.

"Is that why you introduced yourself as Usagi instead of Serena," laughed Mikey.

"I want to know how much your brothers know Japanese too," said Serena.

"Best prank yet," exclaimed Mikey, "Count me in to speak Japanese and we totally confuse everyone!"

"Shall we call Puu and ask her about how far in the past we are," asked Serena.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he calmed down from his laughing fit, "With all the excitement, we forgot to ask Puu about how much time went backwards."

"Let's ask Honeycutt if we can have an empty room," said Serena, "We can also sleep too!"

"Prankenstein is in the… er… ship," exclaimed Mikey as Serena laughed.

Mikey and Serena walked out of the door just as Raph ran away from the door to another. As the two left, Raph peaked back out to see the two walking away. He now knew that Usa… er… Serena knew how to speak English. But, if Mikey and Serena wanted to prank the others, he'll go along with it. Hey, it was a long time since he heard Dr. Prankenstein from his little brother's lips. Raph did wonder though… 'Who the shell is Puu,' thought Raph as he walked towards the others, trailing behind the siblings.

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"The Triceratons are spending these six months searching the universe for the three fragments of the black hole weapon," said Honeycutt, "Many years ago, the Utroms broke the machine into three pieces and hiding each part in the safest galaxies they could find. We must find them before the Triceratons find the fragments and reassemble them."

It was another day and another thought on how Mikey and Serena came to be on the ship. Before they could ask, Professor Honeycutt explained to everyone about why they traveled back to six months in time. Mikey and Serena weren't that surprised by this new adventure as they contacted Puu last night. The only argument last night was not about Mikey and his new family member, but how Mikey was sleeping in the same room as Serena. Leo thought it wasn't a good idea while April, surprisingly, said that Serena should sleep with her since both were girls. They didn't win as Mikey was the one who slammed the door with Serena inside the room with him. "Safest galaxies," asked Donnie.

"Hm… _Kyōju wa sērāgyarakushia to gyarakushīkōrudoron ni tsuite shitte imasu ka (Does the professor know about Sailor Galaxia and the Galaxy Cauldron?)_ ," whispered Serena.

"Saa… _Dare ga shitte iru (Who knows)_ ," whispered Mikey back.

"Yes," said Honeycutt, "But if we fail, we can't go back again. A black hole prevents repeated localized time travel because even time is subjected to its extraction. And if we fail, Earth is lost forever. On the bright side, whoever gets a second chance?"

" _Watashitachi ha pū to hanasu (We talk to Puu)_ ," whispered Serena.

" _Un (Yup)_ ," whispered Mikey as both turned back to the conversation.

"So, why do you care, alien robot dude," asked Casey, "Why are you helping us?"

Instead of answering Casey's question, Honeycutt told everyone to hold onto something before going warp speed to another galaxy. Mikey covered Serena protectively as he held onto a piece of the spaceship. The others did the same as well as the spaceship warped straight into a different galaxy. Once the warp stopped, everyone was amazed by what they were seeing out of the clear window of the spaceship. Well, everyone was amazed but Mikey and Serena. They remembered their full past about traveling to other galaxies and sitting in boring peace treaties with their Moon mother. They do wonder if the other planets outside of their Solar System remembered the Silver Alliance. It wasn't long that they had to stop at a planet and refuel the spaceship before they could save Earth. "I have plenty of space suits for you to wear," said Honeycutt as he landed the spaceship on a planet Flanagan, which had a spaceport for refueling.

"Space suits," asked an excited Mikey with Serena right beside him copying his energetic mode.

"Those two are two peas in a pod," said Donnie as he sadly saw the siblings leave with the professor.

"Donnie," questioned Leo.

"It used to be Mikey and me being in the same team," said Donnie, "The same pod."

"Don't worry Donnie," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Raph, "We'll get Mikey back with us in no time."

"I sure hope so," said Donnie as the three followed after their littlest brother, the guest, and their two human friends.

In another room, the turtles, Serena, April, and Casey were shocked by what they saw. A huge array of weapons and different space suits for each of them were hanging off on walls. Mikey grabbed the nunchakus and the glaive off the weapon's rack. Seeing Mikey grab two weapons, Leo asked Mikey when he learned how to handle a glaive. Mikey gave a questioning look to his oldest brother and said that the glaive wasn't for him. Raph and Donnie were also looking on in wonder about what was going on. It wasn't until the three saw Mikey give the mentioned weapon to his 'Lil Sis' and dragged her away to change from prying eyes. "She knows how to use a GLAIVE," questioned a shock Raph.

"Dudes," said Casey, "That girl just went up the awesome-o-meter!"

"I thought Japan didn't train people to use a glaive," said a thoughtful Leo.

"If that is true…," said a thoughtful Donnie, "Do you think she's one of those Senshi people that Mikey was fighting with in Japan?"

"Argh," said a face-palmed Raph, "I totally forgot about how Mikey transformed into a HUMAN on TV!"

"Should we really ask them about that," asked April.

"What do you mean," asked Donnie, "Of course we are going to! We need to know more about that Usagi girl!"

"But," said April, "What happens if it was another Senshi who sent both of them to us right before everything was gone?"

It was Raph that remembered what he stumbled upon yesterday. He remembered how Serena and Mikey were talking about people DYING right in front of their eyes. Leo thought about what April said. They all saw Mikey fighting with these Senshi people as he was glaring at one of them that turned evil. Japan had their fair share of weirdness, but when his littlest brother was in the thick of things, Leo wasn't sure what to say or do in front of him. In the end, he told everyone NOT to question about the stuff Mikey did on TV just yet. Donnie wondered why, but Leo just said that it may not be the best time to question him. Donnie nodded his head just as Mikey and Serena came back. "Looking good," said Casey.

"Are YOU hitting on her," asked an incredulous Mikey while Serena blushed.

"Can't I compliment on someone's looks," asked Casey.

"Not when it's MY little sister," said a glaring Mikey.

"Alright guys," said Leo, "Cool it."

"Then tell Casey to keep his eyes off my Lil Sis," said a pouting Mikey as Serena giggled at his response.

"Everyone ready," asked Honeycutt as he looked around.

"You bet," said an excited Mikey.

"Hold on," said Leo, "Donnie said that this planet is home to space pirates, rogues, thieves…"

"I like this planet already," said Raph.

" _Tanken suru junbi ga dekite (Ready to explore?)_ ," questioned Mikey to Serena.

" _Anata no kyōdai no hitori to iki nasai (Go with one of your brothers)_ ," said Serena.

" _Dōshite (why)_ ," asked Mikey.

" _Karera to jikan o sugosu (Spend time with them)_ ," said Serena, " _Sai setsuzoku shimasu (Reconnect)_. _Karera ga anata wo kuzutsukeru yō ni karera wo kizutsukenaide kudasai (Don't hurt them like they hurt you)_."

 _ **\- On The Planet –**_

"So…," started Donnie as he was split up with Mikey.

"So…," said an equally awkward Mikey.

"H-How have you been," asked Donnie.

Before leaving the spaceship, Mikey calmly, yet nervously, asked Leo to take Serena around the planet. Leo was surprised because Mikey wasn't the type to leave his 'Lil Sis' due to him being over-protective of her. Mikey just said that he trusted Leo's skills that Serena would be protected. Leo was honored but Raph and Donnie were quick to ask why one of them couldn't be with Serena. Mikey said that Raph would set Serena off again while Donnie would make Serena's head spin with a lot of questions. The other brothers grudgingly honored Mikey's request. It was also then that Raph was the one who said that Mikey should team up with Donnie as everyone explored the planet, leaving Raph with April and Casey. "I've been alright," said Mikey as he looked around the planet, not really looking at Donnie.

"I… um… saw you on TV, fighting that Senshi girl," said Donnie as he realized that Leo never gave a reason to why he shouldn't question his little brother.

"Y-Yeah," said Mikey, "I gathered."

"So, care to tell me how you turned into a human," asked Donnie.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Mikey.

"O-Oh," said Donnie as he looked around, "I-I see."

"I don't think you do," said Mikey, "That battle is still fresh in my mind. I'm just not ready to tell you… and not just you… but also… Leo and Raph… I'm just not ready."

"I get it," said Donnie, "I think there are things that I am not ready to tell either… **coughs nervously** … especially after you left us."

"If you are about to guilt trip me…," trailed off Mikey as his eyes narrowed.

"Nonono," said Donnie fast, "I'm not guilt tripping anyone! I just really want to know why you left us and never came back for that year. Was it because of Usagi?"

"Are you blaming my Lil Sis," questioned Mikey as he looked at Donnie critically.

"Nonono," said Donnie again, "Look Mikey. I'm a scientist. I want to know things and what you wrote never explained most things. I just want to know when you felt like… like a person not worth our family. That's all!"

Before Mikey could talk more about it, the two heard AND saw their brothers, April, Casey, and Serena fighting against this evil bug. Mikey, of course, growled as he ran and kicked the bug guy away from Serena. Serena nodded to Mikey as Leo told everyone to run back to the ship. Everyone did as told just as Honeycutt said that he was done with the refueling. Honeycutt was surprised by the fast retreat as his robotic scanners told him that the teenagers angered an intelligent bug lord called Lord Dregg. Jetting off into space once more, it wasn't until Honeycutt used the warp device once more to go to a different universe. Honeycutt shook his robotic head just as the teens sighed in relief. "Come on guys," said Mikey, "It wasn't that bad. And, we are safe!"

"Not that bad," growled Raph, "Not that bad?! We almost got hurt by a bug… a BUG!"

"Not the craziest things we have seen though," said Mikey, "Remember the Squirrelanoids? All the other mutants? Tiger Claw?"

"It… was… a… BUG," cried out Raph.

"And it WAS that bad," said Leo, "We didn't know what we were up against."

" _Sore wa watashi ni Jadeite ga motte ita kumo youma wo omoidasa seta (It reminded me of that spider Youma Jadeite had)_ ," said Serena as she shivered.

"And what is she saying," asked Raph due to him not keeping up with his Japanese.

"None of your business," said Mikey protectively.

"Come on guys," said April, "Don't fight. Family isn't supposed to fight."

"What Red said," said Casey, "At least, you guys… as a family… are safe."

Serena looked on as her Big Brother was getting angry. She raced towards him and placed a calming hand on his arm. Mikey looked down to see Serena's worried look as he tried to calm down from his anger towards his brothers. It wasn't his brothers' fault that Mikey was being questioned. He would have questioned one of them as well. But, blaming his Lil Sis for speaking in Japanese? That really ticked him off. Trying to calmly pull his Lil Sis with him, Mikey walked away towards his and Serena's room before he regretted saying something. "Just like Mikey to run away," said Raph, "Again!"

"Why won't Mikey just talk to us," asked Donnie as he sadly let his little brother go once more.

"Would he," asked April while Casey glared at the turtles, "Would he talk to you after firstly, not apologizing about how you all treated him in the past, and secondly, accusing someone he thinks as a little sister for being more closer to him than you?"

"Not cool guys," said Casey.

` "Ah…," said an awkward Honeycutt as he pointed to a squadron of spaceships in front of theirs, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news after the argument, but…"

"Aww," said Leo, "Space Apples."

* * *

AN: Whelp! That was long and kind of awkward. I don't even know what I was writing when I was doing this chapter, but I hope it goes with the flow about what is about to go on. The turtles really need to step up on how to treat Mikey, and to an extent, Serena. Also... I don't really know how to spell some of the planets that Honeycutt, and Donnie to an extension, will say in the episodes. I'm just guessing how it is spelled. ^^; Anyways! Please review if you still like this flow of pace and also how I am doing with combining everything together. m(_)m Thank you!


	12. In Mikey's Mind, Some Secrets Revealed

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Anybody know where our little brother is," asked Leo as he looked around.

"Not since we lost the first fragment to the Triceratons at that ancient alien temple," said Donnie.

It was true. After being shot down by Triceratons a while back, escaping an icy moon, and adventuring to the first fragment only to lose it, Leo couldn't find hide nor hair of his littlest brother. Raph was all for ignoring the brotherly bond the turtles shared because with his logic, Mikey was the one in the wrong… not Raph. As of now, everyone was on the spaceship and heading somewhere called 'Zaphos Cantina' to get information about the Triceraton's mother ship and break in to retrieve the fragment they lost. "Why not try the halo room," asked Honeycutt.

"Halo room," asked Leo.

"Yes," said Honeycutt, "I believe he and Miss Tsukino are in there right now. I'm just not sure what they are doing."

"Who cares," said Raph as he crossed his arms.

"I'll check it out," said Leo as he walked out of the room.

"Just make sure to tell them that we will be landing soon," said Honeycutt.

Leo just raised his hand in acknowledgement as he walked out. Leo didn't know what he would expect as he walked down the hallway. He just knew that he wanted to be a part of Mikey's life once more. Getting Donnie and Raph to see that will take some time is what went through Leo's mind. As Leo got to the halo room, he opened the door and peered inside. Indeed, his littlest brother and Serena were inside the room, but the room didn't look like anything he ever seen. A bunch of books were scattered around the room as Mikey and Serena were sitting near a low traditional Japanese table. There were even pillows for Mikey and Serena to get comfortable on. Leo cautiously went into the room and started to hear more of what Mikey and Serena were doing. "So… why are we doing homework when there is SPACE to explore," asked Mikey.

"You know Puu sent these to us so we wouldn't fall behind," said Serena as she started to write something down from her book.

"B-But… it's SPACE," exclaimed Mikey.

"Big Brother," said Serena, "Do YOU want to graduate high school?"

"Yes," murmured Mikey, "I think Papa would want that."

"Then…" said Serena as she opened another book, "Start doing your English essay. English is EASY for you."

"No need to tease," said Mikey as he looked over the prompt.

"What is going on in here," asked Leo as he stared at Serena in shock.

Mikey and Serena jumped up from where they sat in surprise. They didn't even hear Leo come into the room, too focus on passing their grade… or in Mikey's case, graduate. Mikey looked sheepish while Serena sighed. The prank against Leo was now dissolved. They couldn't communicate with each other in Japanese if Leo knew that Serena knew English. Sitting back down, Serena covered her face with a math book as she peered over the top of the book to look at Leo. "W-When did Usagi know how to speak ENGLISH," asked a shocked Leo.

"Since forever," said Mikey, "And to answer your other question, bro, it's called… **exasperated tone used** … H-O-M-E-W-O-R-K."

"What do you mean… homework," asked Leo, "You're a talking mutant turtle! You can't go to school!"

"It's a nifty thing I picked up called an illusion," said Mikey, "Japan sees me as Serena's older brother that has the same color features as her."

"That's how he can go to school," piped up Serena.

"And Serena," asked Leo, "But her name is Usagi!"

"Serena is my English name that my Japanese-American friend, Naru, came up with a long time ago," said Serena.

"And the Japanese talking," asked Leo.

"Dr. Prankenstein and his little pranking sister for the win," said a happy Mikey who was grinning at Leo.

Leo face-palmed when Mikey said 'Dr. Prankenstein', but inside, he was happy that even though the turtles weren't THAT close, Mikey would still prank them with his little sister. It's not that Mikey wasn't trying, but it was probably due to not knowing what to expect from his brothers anymore. A year was a bit long to be away from home. Leo just told them that he will keep their secret as he sat down next to his littlest brother. "So… do you guys need any help," asked Leo.

"That depends," said Serena, "Do you know how to do math?"

"Serena has something called dy-scal-cu-lia," said Mikey with a questioning tone at the end.

"Dyscalculia," said Serena, "Dyslexia for math."

"I see," said Leo, "Well, I can try."

Serena smiled gratefully at Leo. Mikey was just happy that even though it's homework, he was bonding with his oldest brother Leo once more.

 _ **\- A Few Hours Later –**_

"The first step is to acquire a schematic of the mother ship from a shady information leader named Voraches Bellybomb," said Honeycutt.

"So where do we find this guy," asked Casey.

"In a place where Terrans are not welcome," said Honeycutt, "April, Usagi, and Casey, will have to stay behind."

"Oh come on," said April, "Stay behind?!"

"Oh," said Casey, "This is alien racism!"

Serena just smiled as she just told them all in Japanese that she would be happy to stay behind. Mikey pouted and told Serena in Japanese that she shouldn't have to. Mikey really wanted to experience space with his little sister. Serena just said back in Japanese that Mikey needs to bond with his brothers and pushed him towards Leo. It wasn't long that Mikey resigned to being with his brothers and was looking around the shady place. He was now glad that Serena was staying behind. "For once," said Raph, "A place we can sit down, blend in, and eat a meal."

"Don't get too comfortable, Raph," said Leo.

"In fact," said Honeycutt, "Don't make eye, hand, or tentacle contact with anyone or anything. These are outlaws."

It wasn't long that the tyrant double-crossed the turtles and a fight was broken out. It wasn't also long that Mikey was back with his little sister and told her all about Bellybomb. Serena giggled as Mikey exclaimed loudly that she should have just done with the healing thing. Serena commented that the magic didn't work that way. Relaxing on the couch, it wasn't long that Serena fell asleep watching a movie with Mikey. Mikey covered his little sister up and eventually fell asleep as well. No one knew that something bad-weird was going to happen to them all.

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"Are your friends alright," asked Honeycutt.

"Mikey's alive," said Donnie as he checked over his little brother, "But totally zonked out. Could be a delayed response to Bellybomb's noxious burps?"

"And Usagi," asked Leo.

"What about her," asked Raph, "We should be helping our little brother, not our… guest."

"Mikey would be worried," argued Leo.

Raph growled as he thought about it. Leo was right. If Mikey was awake but Serena wasn't, Mikey would be worried too. April was the one who was shaking the girl, but no response. While this was going on, Honeycutt scanned Mikey's head and was surprised to see something called… "Neutrinos."

"Neutrinos," asked April.

"Neutrinos is a nickname for these creatures due to their microscopic sizes," explained Honeycutt, "No one knows their real name."

"I don't need their whole backstory," shouted Raph, "What do they want with Mikey!?"

"In short, his mind," said Honeycutt, "Every person has an inner self deep in their consciousness. The Neutrinos track down and remove his inner self, stealing all his knowledge and memories… leaving the victim a mindless shell."

"And Usagi," asked Donnie this time.

"I'm not sure what to make of her," said Honeycutt, "But I do have a plan to save your brother. But, it's going to acquire a little psychic help."

It took a while, but the turtles and Casey gathered everything that Professor Honeycutt needed to help Mikey, and unknowingly to an extent, Serena. Leo, Raph, and Donnie were hooked up to a machine that was also connected to Mikey's mind. Just before they could protest, the machine turned on, and with April's psychic help, the three brothers ventured into their little brother's mind.

 _ **\- Inside Mikey's Mind –**_

"Uh," said Leo, "Did we just teleport?"

"No," said April with her psychic ability, "You're in Mikey's memories, which may not be totally accurate because you know… he's Mikey."

In an alternate place, the first memory the brothers WOULD have been in was Mazes and Mutants game, but… you know… this IS a different outlook in Mikey's life. The turtles first stumbled upon the incident about not arguing when Mikey said that the three brothers didn't want to BE with him during missions. That memory got the turtles to wince in response to Mikey's hurt tone of voice. However, it was a Mikey scream that got the turtles to remember that they were in his mind to help. "Mikey," shouted Leo as all three ran around a corner to see…

"The Neutrinos," said Donnie, "I thought they would be a lot smaller."

The turtles started to fight against the Neutrinos, but nothing seemed to work. It was a sudden flash that had the turtles looking around in confusion. It was another memory that the turtles stumbled upon. However, it didn't look like anything the turtles remembered with Mikey. They looked around to see Serena was sitting with a human male and calling him… "Is that Mikey," asked a shocked Donnie.

"H-How is he human," asked Raph.

"Remember that transformation we saw," asked Leo.

"B-But," said Donnie, "He looks human in THIS memory!"

It was true. The memory that they stumbled upon was Mikey in Japan, but he was human. Serena was there and talking with Mikey until two Senshi came out and demanded a battle. One called Serena unfit to make judgment while the other just nodded her head. The turtles could hear Mikey calling those Senshi cowards due to a two-on-one battle between them and his little sister. It wasn't until the Neutrinos attacked again that the turtles ran to safety, only to be transported somewhere else in a flash. "Sorry about the hard drop," said April, "Had to get you guys out of there fast!"

"What the heck," shouted Raph.

"Wow," said Donnie, "Mikey must have had some whacky adventures without us because I don't remember this place."

"It's not a memory," said April, "It's his subconscious. I lost track of him when he slipped."

"April," shouted Leo, "April, we can't hear you!"

"Did the only person who knows where we're going just vanished," exclaimed Raph, "Cause if she did, we're totally..."

"Found him," interrupted Donnie as he pointed to a HUMAN Mikey walking.

Indeed, it was a human Mikey who was walking around what seemed more like a palace than his subconscious. That was why Raph, Donnie, and Leo were surprised by what they saw around them. White pillars were all around and it looked like an imprint of the EARTH?! in the sky. Mikey was then joined by someone who looked eerily similar to Serena. Serena was asking Mikey about what he learned in his classes while Mikey was smiling and talking back to her. It was then that the two turned towards where the turtles were and… "Dudes," said Mikey, "I didn't know my bros were in our past!"

"Big brother," said Serena, "Clearly, your big brothers came to rescue you. And in an extent, rescue me in our room."

"M-Mikey," asked Donnie.

"That's Prince Michael to you," said Mike… er… Michael, "The one you want isn't here."

"P-Prince," exclaimed the brothers.

"I see that my future self didn't explain this," said Michael.

"Well," said Serena, "You DO know that your future self doesn't even want to connect with them due to all the hurt he received by them."

"What are you talking about," shouted Raph.

"And how are you here, Usagi," asked Leo calmly.

"Ah, you need to find the one Mikey to find her," said Serena, "I'm Princess Serenity, little sister to Prince Michael."

"And Mikey's hurt," said Michael, "Just take a look at what YOU have done to your little brother."

Michael just pointed to a fountain that was stationed in this part of the mindscape. The turtles walked over to see their reflection ripple and show every hit made by Raph and, to an extent, Donnie and Leo. The fountain showed all of his hurt feelings while the turtles made a crack at his brain. It also showed everything that Mikey had endured while hiding behind a mask of happiness around their family. Leo looked on with guilty eyes while Donnie looked on in realization. Raph was the one who was denying everything, but since they WERE in the mind of their littlest brother, he couldn't deny what he did to Mikey. "W-What is this… um… Prince Michael," asked Leo.

"All his hurt feelings are in that fountain," said Michael.

"A-And you said you were his PAST self," asked Donnie.

"That is a story for another time," said Michael.

"I-I didn't even…," trailed Raph who still was denying everything.

"Can you take us to him," asked Leo, "The one true Mikey?"

Michael and Serenity looked at each other before nodding their heads. It would seem that the healing would begin after this little adventure. Michael and Serenity led the turtles to a different part of the subconscious to find a door. The both smiled at the turtles as they looked at the duo questioningly. The siblings' past selves just disappeared after pointing to the door. Sighing that they weren't going to get any response, the turtles knocked on the door, only for a pair of eyes to look out. "Password," asked a Mikey-like voice.

"Password," questioned Raph.

"Do we really know what password these two set up," asked Leo.

"I say that it's something Mikey likes," said Raph.

"But, what if it isn't," asked Donnie, "What if it is a combination of the two?"

Before they could say anything, the door opened to a smiling Serena and a pouting Mikey. Mikey was pouting because Serena took away his fun to get the three thinking about BOTH him and Serena. Leo, Raph, and Donnie quickly made their way into the room as the door slammed shut. The three saw Mikey now as a mutant turtle and Serena as the only human. Looking around, they saw a bunch of knick-knacks and games. Serena and Mikey sat down as they gestured the three turtles to do the same. "W-What is this place," asked Leo.

"Our soul room," said the siblings.

"Is that why you wouldn't wake up, Usagi," asked Donnie.

"Big Brother brought me in here after he and I ran away from those robotic monsters," said Serena with a questioning tone at the end.

"They are called Neutrinos," said Raph, "And why are you speaking in English?"

"I'm sharing my knowledge of English with her," lied Mikey, "But when we get back, it's back to Japanese for her."

"Mikey… about Prince Michael," started Leo.

"No time for that," said Mikey, "We need to get those Neutrinos out of my head. I don't need my memories to be more than Swiss cheese… again."

"True," said Serena, "So… what is the plan?"

Everyone was taken by surprise when they heard the door almost knocked down. So, it wasn't that surprising that Serena and Mikey glared and had their transformation pens out. Donnie was thinking that the robots were not just physical but mental. Donnie voiced that thought out just as Leo was thinking the same. Mikey smiled as he knew just what to imagine in his mind, Serena helping out as well. As the door finally opened, it was Leo, Donnie, and Raph who was trying to push the Neutrinos away. The battle was pushed away from the soul room and into the courtyard of the subconscious. Can't have the Neutrinos break the soul room and travel to Serena's mind too. "Hey butt face," called Mikey as everyone stopped, "I am Sun Knight and you are about to be burned."

"What was that," whispered Raph.

"I'm not sure," whispered back Leo.

"Is that Usagi," asked Donnie.

Leo and Raph looked at where they saw Serena last to see her in her Senshi form. They could also see Mikey as Sun Knight. As three pens appeared before the three turtles, Serena and Mikey rushed at the Neutrinos and started to attack them. The turtles looked at the floating pens and was wondering what Mikey wanted them to do. It was Serena who was pushed back and explained quickly about the pens being transformation pens like Mikey's before rushing back to help. The turtles grabbed the pens and transformed while not calling anything out like Mikey and Serena does in real life. Looking down after the flashing lights, the three were surprised to see them in knight uniforms like Mikey, but was also human. "Time to kick the Neutrinos out," said Leo.

"What attacks do we have," asked Donnie.

"How should I know," said Raph.

"I forgot to tell you," asked Mikey as he shot a sun ball at one of the Neutrinos.

"Yes," shouted the turtles as they dodged another Neutrino attack.

"Just imagine your own attacks having elements," said Mikey, "Like my Nunchaku Fury having fire powers!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie shrugged as they imagined elements surrounding their respective weapons. Looking in awe at their weapons, the three lunged at the Neutrinos that were overwhelming Serena and Mikey. It also didn't take that long to get the Neutrinos out of Mikey's mind. The three brothers smiled and cheered at Mikey, throwing him up in the air in joy. Mikey was surprised about it but Serena was smiling that the brothers finally got to bond over SOMETHING. Hopefully, this will help mend the broken bond.

 _ **\- In The Late Afternoon/Early Night –**_

"We got the schematics," said Donnie as he walked with Leo and Raph down a hallway.

"And, we got to bond with our little brother again," said a smiling Leo.

"Where is the little knucklehead anyways," asked Raph.

Leo smiled as he just led the two to the halo room. Opening the door and peering inside, Leo smiled more as he saw Mikey and Serena still doing their homework like nothing was wrong. Raph and Donnie peered inside as well and were surprised to see the books lying around. It had been a long day as Mikey was the one that got the schematics from Bellybomb and whispered something to the guy, leaving everyone curious while Bellybomb's eyes widen in shock. But now, the three brothers walked into the room just as Serena threw the pencil at Mikey. "Math troubles," asked Leo.

"Gah," yelled the two, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," said a laughing Leo.

"H-How did Leo bond so quickly with Mikey and Usagi," asked Donnie.

"You two are here," asked Mikey with Serena looking on in question.

"We wanted to hang with our little brother," said Raph.

"And nothing else," asked Mikey suspiciously.

Mikey remembered about the Neutrinos and the adventure. He knew that his past self showed them the horrible memories. He just wasn't ready to explain about his past self. So, he looked on in suspicion just as Serena placed a calming hand on his arm to stop him from whatever he would do. "W-Well, there is ONE thing," said Donnie.

"I knew it," said Mikey as Leo said, "Donnie. Don't."

"Leo," said Donnie, "I really am curious though!"

"We promised not to ask," said Leo, "And promised to wait for Mikey to come to us."

"But," started Donnie.

"No buts," said Leo sternly, "We are not going to…"

"Who is Prince Michael and why was he inside your mind," blurted out Raph.

"Raph," shouted Leo.

"This is going to be a long night," murmured Serena to Mikey who was glaring at his brothers.

* * *

AN: Well, that's not how to ask while still being on thin ice, Raph. Mikey is probably glaring due to Raph and Donnie still NOT apologizing for all the things they did. He only DID get an apology from Leo, so maybe that's why he's cool with his oldest brother? And so… the secrets are going to be unveiled while Raph and Donnie try to bond with Mikey like in his mind? Hm… so many possibilities, ne? ㅋㅋ Anyways, please review! I would really appreciate it. m(_)m Thank you!


	13. Secrets&Visits! Triceratons Are Trouble

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Why should I tell you," asked a defiant Mikey.

"Mikey," said Donnie, "We are trying to understand what went on in your mind."

"Yeah, little brother," said Raph, "You have to admit that you came up with crazy imaginations, but Prince Michael takes the cake."

Serena's eyes started to widen as she heard what Raph told to Mikey. Mikey and she knew that Prince Michael was NO imagination, but the turtle brothers didn't. Leo was face-palming at what Donnie and Raph were doing to Mikey while groaning because the two disregarded what he said. Mikey was probably uncomfortable revealing what he went through, and who could blame him? Leo heard that Mikey almost died trying to help Serena with the monsters in Japan while he and Mikey bonded in the astral plane. "Prince Michael is NOT an imagination that I came up with," exclaimed Mikey.

"Sure he's not," said a sarcastic Raph, "Next, you are going to tell me that he really was your past."

"Come on Mikey," said Donnie, "We are just curious on who Prince Michael is."

"Let's just say he really IS a part of me," said Mikey as he stood up, "And leave it at that."

"But…," started Donnie.

"No," said Mikey, "You two didn't even apologize to me and at least TRY to change the way you act around me. Raph is still about to hit me!"

"You are NOT making this easy on us though," said an angry Raph.

"And it's not easy for me to pretend that everything is fine like you," exclaimed Mikey as he pulled his sister up, "Just think on THAT while WE go to sleep."

With that said, Mikey huffed and stomped away from the halo room, leaving Serena to look on helplessly before following Mikey out of the room. Leo looked at both of them leaving and sighed as he turned to his other brothers. He remembered that inside Mikey's head, Prince Michael said something about a 'past'. Even Donnie forgot that he ASKED Prince Michael about 'past self'! Looking at his two brothers, Leo glared. "I hope that you two are happy," said Leo.

"Peachy," said a growling Raph.

"Mikey is hiding things from us," said a sad Donnie.

"And I don't blame him," said Leo, "I apologized and TRIED to be there for him once more. I even extended that to his Lil Sis."

"Don't even start about that Lil Sis," said Raph, "I still bet that she did something to the knucklehead."

"Either way," said Leo, "We HAVE to gain his trust again before he tells his story."

"Is that enough though," asked Donnie.

"No," said Leo, "Little brothers… Mikey wants an honest apology from each of you. I was very honest when we bonded in the astral plane."

"Great," said Raph, "Fearless is a step ahead of us as always."

Leo didn't say anything as he just walked away from his two brothers. The two needed to face facts that Mikey WAS hurt by them. They WERE the reason that he ran away in the first place. Leo couldn't help but think that if it was a different reality, Mikey would have stayed with his family while they all help fight the monsters that Mikey and his Lil Sis fought daily.

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"Our best entry point is the axillary air lock," said Leo, "We'll take the stealth shuttle to sneak aboard."

"I am certain that 99.98% certainty that the first piece of the black hole generator is stored in the armory," said Honeycutt, "April, Casey, and Usagi will remain on the ship with me and watch your progress."

" _Onīsan, ki o tsukete kudasai (Big Brother, please be careful)_ ," said Serena.

" _Shinpaishinaide, imōto (Don't worry, little sister). Watashi no ani wa watashi to isshoni imasu (My older brothers are with me)_ ," said Mikey who patted Serena's head.

It wasn't long that the four turtles snuck into the Triceraton's mother ship and tried to find the first piece of the black hole generator. It wasn't long that they were captured and was thrown into a prison cell for a Triceraton battle game. Mikey growled as he thought about the Triceratons and how they were going to get out of the cell. He really didn't want to be a liar to his little sister, now would he? Looking around, he contemplated in just transforming to his Sun Knight alter-ego but scrapped that as a last resort kind of thing. No need for those dinosaur rejects to learn about him. A maniacal laugh next door got Mikey to snap out of his thoughts just as his brothers were looking at the same wall as him. "Don't waste your strength, little ones," said a rough tone male voice, "There is no escape from the Tri-Arena."

"Who are you," asked Leo, "Another prisoner?"

"We are all prisoners here," said the voice.

"Maybe April and Casey are working on a rescue plan," said Donnie.

"Don't forget Usagi is with them," said Leo.

"What is with you and mentioning Usagi over and over again," asked Raph.

"She's there too," said a defensive Leo.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he interrupted the fighting between his two older brothers, "Usagi is there too!"

"We know that," said Donnie, "But we don't really know much about Usagi, right?"

"And whose fault is that," asked Mikey, "It's not my fault that you two don't talk to her."

"Mikey," said Donnie, "She speaks in JAPANESE! We barely remember how to speak that language."

"And anyways," said Raph, "Leo is the one who mentions Usagi over again. I bet that he has a crush on her, just like when he had a crush on Karai."

"I did NOT have a crush on Karai," exclaimed Leo.

As Raph and Leo argued, Donnie and Mikey sighed in unison. 'Just like in the lair,' thought Donnie as he looked at Mikey who also had an amused face on.

 _ **\- Later That Day –**_

"Xeno," said Mikey, "Is that really you, dude?"

"I did not mean to deceive you, my friend," said Xeno, "But now… we meet as was intended… in glorious battle!"

Suddenly, battle broke out between the turtles and their new friend, Xeno. Xeno really wanted to get his freedom just as Mikey didn't want to fight Xeno. Mikey also really didn't want to transform right this second. However, Xeno grabbed Leo and hitting him with a floating camera. Seeing that made Mikey remember the time he had powers and couldn't help his brothers. Mikey growled just as Xeno had Leo on the ground and about to hurt him. "Xeno," shouted Mikey, "Release my brother!"

"I am sorry, my friend," said Xeno, "I really want to be free."

"Then, I can help you," said Mikey.

"Do it Xeno," shouted the Triceraton Emperor, "Finish the aliens, and you will earn your freedom!"

"Can you really help," asked Xeno.

Mikey just nodded his head just as Xeno smiled. Still hearing the shouts, Xeno threw his hammer at the emperor, shocking everyone but the turtles. The emperor shook out of his shock and told his army to destroy the five. Another battle broke out and made it so that the turtles finally got the upper hand. Donnie reprogrammed the flying camera to take the four turtles up to the emperor and got him at blaster point. "Where is my sister," asked Mikey.

"Usagi is… um… she is in one of the prison cells," stuttered Honeycutt.

"She is WHERE," shouted Mikey as he glared at Honeycutt.

"It was when she was holding the Triceratons away from April, Casey, and me," explained Honeycutt, "While we try to find the first piece of the black hole generator."

"Do we have to save her," asked Raph.

"Raph," shouted Donnie and Leo.

"Yo, King Dino," said Mikey, "Release my sister at once!"

"And why should I do that," asked the Triceraton Emperor.

"You shouldn't have talked back," murmured Leo.

"You WANT to be blasted," said Mikey as he formed fireballs in his hands.

"Since when can Mikey do THAT," exclaimed Donnie.

Leo and Raph didn't have a clue either, but the Triceraton Emperor did. He read books about the Silver Alliance and the powers of the Royal Prince and Princess. It was said that the Royal Prince could produce fireballs due to being the chosen Sun Kingdom heir and having Sun elemental powers. Looking at Mikey, he could also see an illusion of the late prince from long ago and started to shout about getting the girl out of the cell. Two Triceratons ran to the cell closest to everyone and out came Serena with tears in her eyes. "What did you DO to her," exclaimed Mikey who was growing a fireball in one hand.

"S-She wouldn't c-cooperate and t-tell us what we w-wanted to know," stuttered the Emperor.

"Now then," said Leo who got everyone back on track, "Let the Fugitoid go and we ALL walk out of here."

"And YOU all will be hearing from my lawyer about the trauma you made my Lil Sis go through," said Mikey, "Or maybe I should get Uranus here…"

"N-No," exclaimed the Emperor, "T-That's not necessary. W-We'll let you all go."

 _ **\- That Night –**_

"How is she," asked Leo.

"Lil Sis is traumatized by those Triceratons," said Mikey as he combed his three-fingered hand in her hair.

"At least we got the first black hole generator," said Donnie.

"Just wished Xeno would have come with us," said Raph.

Mikey was not listening to anything everyone was saying. It was great to see April and Casey alright, but at the cost of his Lil Sis? He knew that she could have gotten out too, but her big heart would always make sure everyone was safe. That was the leader she was with the Senshi. Always making sure that they were fine and that she was the one protecting them, not the other way around. Mikey remembered what happened when the two got back onto the ship and was in their room.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Hey sis," said Mikey as he placed her on the bed, "Are you alright?"_

 _"So many memories," said Serena._

 _"What did the Triceratons do to you," asked Mikey._

 _Serena shuddered as she recalled what happened. April, Casey, Honeycutt, and she snuck into the ship and started to look for Mikey and the others. Casey said that they were lost just as a door opened to see some Triceratons. Running away, Honeycutt said that he would be the one to find Mikey and them, yet Serena disagreed because the Triceratons wanted Honeycutt. Serena told Mikey that she pushed the professor away and smiled before letting the Triceratons chase her. After separating from the three, she got captured because there were a LOT more of them than her. "I don't know if I should be proud or scared that you got the Triceratons to chase you and not our friends," said Mikey._

 _"You would have done the same as me," said Serena._

 _"What else happened," asked Mikey._

 _"They took me to this room and started to interrogate me," said Serena, "But I responded in Japanese. It frustrated them a lot."_

 _"I think my Prankenstein self rubbed off on you too much," said Mikey who shook his head._

 _"I learned from the best," said Serena as she rubbed her head, "I also recall them strapping my wrists so tight to the chair that it left bruises while placing this helmet thing on me."_

 _"They used that memory helmet thing on you like they did me, huh," asked Mikey._

 _"I could SEE all these memories of the Silver Millennium flashing in my eyes," said a sad Serena, "But I didn't let THEM take it."_

 _"You were FIGHTING the helmet," exclaimed Mikey._

 _"And now I got a headache," said Serena._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"They TORTURED her," asked April.

"Not really," said Mikey, "But that helmet thing messes with the mind, and she's…"

Mikey couldn't say anything else as he recalled that the helmet also made him relive a lot of bad memories. He knew that Serena was alright physically, but mentally is another story. That's why Mikey told them all that Serena was traumatized because of the bad memories she had as Sailor Moon, but also the more memories about the Silver Millennium. He also didn't want to THINK about what the Senshi would do once word got out about how Serena was tortured mentally by memories from that helmet. "So, where do you think we'll find the next one, Professor," asked April who wanted to change the subject.

"I have an idea on where to start," said Honeycutt.

"Before we go to your hunch, Professor," said Mikey, "Can we travel to somewhere for a small break? Just until Usagi is somewhat mentally healed?"

"And what planet do YOU know that we don't all the way out here," asked a skeptical Donnie.

" _Imōto, watashitashi wa Kinmoku o tazunete wa dōdesu ka (Little sister, how about we visit the planet Kinmoku)_ ," asked Mikey who was ignoring Donnie's question.

" _Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, oyobi Kakyū-hime o hōmon (visit Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu)_ ," questioned Serena.

" _Un (Yup)_ ," said Mikey, " _Karera no wakusei no saiken ga dono yō ni susunde iru no ka mite mimashou (Let's see how the rebuilding of their planet is progressing)_."

" _Karera wa wareware ga shita nochi ni satta (They left after we did)_ ," murmured Serena.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Honeycutt, April, and Casey were looking at the two as they started to talk in Japanese. Well, more like Mikey ignoring his immediate older brother's question and asking Serena if she wanted to visit a planet that only Mikey apparently knew. As Serena nodded slowly to what Mikey was suggesting, Mikey beamed at everyone and said, "Professor, set a course to Kinmoku!"

"Kinmoku," echoed everyone else.

"Kinmoku is one of the planets in the Star Solar System," said Honeycutt as he prepared the necessary route to the planet, "It is also home of fierce warriors called Starlights. However, the planet was destroyed when something evil hit it."

"If the planet was destroyed, why are we going there," asked Casey.

"You'll see," said a smiling Mikey who saw that Serena's eyes were beginning to have that lovely happy blues.

 _ **\- Back On Earth –**_

"The Triceratons did WHAT to Koneko," shouted Haruka.

"They used a memory helmet to access her memories," said Setsuna who was informing her fellow Senshi about what was going on with the Prince and Princess, "That helmet restored most of her Silver Millennium memories, including the final battle where it was her BROTHER, not Prince Endymion, that protected her and died right in front of her eyes."

Sitting at their usual table in Crown Arcade, Haruka growled, along with Makoto and Rei. Hotaru looked solemn at the thought that her princess was hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Michiru, Ami, and Minako were making sure that their fellow Senshi didn't do anything stupid. One thing was for sure though, the Triceratons were in big trouble in a couple of months when they will try to invade Earth. "Just be glad that we will receive help from the Starlights once more after they rebuild their planet," said a positive Minako.

"Those outsiders," scoffed Haruka.

"Remember Haruka-papa," said Hotaru, "Seiya and the Starlights protected our princess."

"Just think of all of our allies coming together to dust the Triceratons, dear," said Michiru who knew how to tame an angry Haruka.

"They all are going to be Moon Dusted," said a smirking Makoto who also had some anger moments too.

"Yeah," said the other Senshi as they began to plan out their training schedule and fly to New York to help the turtles when it was time.

 _ **\- Back In Outer Space –**_

"THAT'S Kinmoku," asked Raph as he saw a not-dead planet.

"According to my readings," said Professor, "Yes."

"You said that the planet was destroyed, yo," said Casey.

It didn't take THAT long to fly the ship to Kinmoku in the Star Solar System. Mikey and Serena were smiling as they knew that their powers combined helped revived everyone who died by the hands of Sailor Galaxia when SHE was taken over by the evil entity, Chaos. Leo looked skeptical that they arrived in the correct planet, but as the ship got closer, he saw people picking up debris and construction on the buildings that looked like they could topple over. Donnie was amazed that Mikey knew about a planet that HE didn't even know about until the trip. "Wow, Mikey," said Donnie, "How did you know about this place?"

"Let's just say the Starlights and us go way back," said Mikey.

"I see some people ready to greet us," said Honeycutt as he landed the ship.

"W-What are they wearing," asked a blushing Raph.

"Their Senshi uniform," said Mikey who wasn't fazed at all.

As soon as the ship stopped and the doors open, one of the Starlights got an arm full of Serena. Serena, in her happiness, ran and hugged the closes Starlight, which was Sailor Star Healer. Star Fighter growled while Star Maker laughed. Mikey walked out and exclaimed that Serena DID have a crush on Star Healer, making Serena let go of the Starlight and glare at her brother. Laughing as friends, Mikey introduced the three to his older brothers. "You have MORE older brothers, Odango," exclaimed Star Fighter.

"Not my brothers," sang Serena.

"Wait a minute," said Donnie with shock eyes, "Usagi can SPEAK in ENGLISH?!"

"Dr. Prankenstein and Lil Sis for the win, yo," exclaimed Mikey as Serena and the Starlights sweat-dropped.

"You were talking in Japanese to frustrate them," asked Star Maker.

"We were talking in Japanese so that they wouldn't have sensitive Senshi information," murmured Serena.

"Right," said Star Maker as the other two nodded their heads.

"So…," trailed Raph.

"Welcome to Kinmoku," said the Starlights who bowed towards them, "I hope that your stay with us will be fine."

'What have we gotten ourselves into,' thought everyone, besides Mikey and Serena who exclaimed, "Let's go visit Princess Kakyuu!"

* * *

AN: Whelp! The Triceratons are totally in big trouble with the Senshi of the Silver Alliance. How can they do that to poor Serena? At least, the Emperor will be pretty scared once the Senshi help the turtles out with protecting Earth. As for the brothers, maybe Kinmoku will be the place to patch some things up? I plan for Donnie and Star Maker to talk since they both are smart. Raph, on the other hand, I'm not sure about him just yet. m(_)m So sorry for also not updating. I couldn't update due to being Chinese New Year and my brain was still coming up with things to do for this story. Thank you to those who stayed with me. \\(^^)/ 新年快樂! 恭喜发财! 身体健康! I hope that everyone will have good luck and prosperity in the year of the Pig!


	14. Heart To Heart! Visiting Kinmoku To Heal

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"That Princess Kakyuu is very nice," said Donnie.

"But," said Raph, "The princess split us up!"

"There are a lot of us," said April.

"And why does Mikey and Serena get to go live in the Starlights' quarters," questioned Raph.

That's right. Since the bag was technically out of the bag, Serena told everyone to call her by her given American name. Raph and Leo were the only ones not surprised by the fact. April was just happy not to butcher Serena's Japanese name anymore. Casey complained when he found out though. It was Donnie who didn't really have anything to say as he stared at Mikey sadly as he thought about how many secrets Mikey kept from them all. As of now, the three brothers, April, Honeycutt, and Casey were in the guest wing of the Kinmoku palace, discussing on the princess and how Mikey and Serena were off in a different wing. "Mikey and Serena could have stayed with us, in theory," said Donnie.

"And the fact the rooms are HUGE," exclaimed Casey wildly.

"Let's not complain," said Leo, "After all, the princess was kind enough for us to stay until Serena gets over her trauma."

"Remember what the Senshi did when they found out," said April.

"I believe the term is over-protective," said Honeycutt as everyone thought back to the time they all got to meet the princess.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Sailor Moon," exclaimed the princess, "Sun Knight! What a pleasant surprise."_

 _"Hiya Princess Kakyuu," said a waving Mikey while Serena smiled._

 _"Mikey," hissed Leo who was bowing with everyone else, "You don't say that to a princess!"_

 _"Oh," said Kakyuu, "Mikey and Usagi can address me however they want. We go way back."_

 _Everyone, besides Mikey and Serena, were shocked at how laid-back the princess seemed to be in regards to being addressed. It was Star Fighter, one of the Senshi, who snapped the shocked group out of it by asking why they were here. Serena hesitantly questioned back that it was wrong to visit friends while they were in town. Mikey was the one who face-palmed at Serena's answer while the Senshi and Kakyuu saw right through Serena's hesitation in answering the question. Star Healer told her to just be honest with them. It was Raph who answered in a not-so-friendly way. "She got traumatized by the Triceratons on our last stop," said Raph roughly, "The big baby."_

" _Raph," snapped Leo, "That was uncalled for."_

" _It's the truth though," said Raph, "We had to stop to this planet because SHE_ _ **Raph points at Serena**_ _couldn't handle being in the Triceratons' tender-loving care."_

" _You don't have to say it like that, Raph," said Donnie._

" _How else am I supposed to say it," demanded Raph._

" _Well, not like that," said Leo._

 _As Raph growled, the Senshi and Kakyuu looked at Serena who was hiding behind Mikey. Mikey was glaring at Raph too, but he didn't say anything to them as he turned to the four. He could see the questioning looks as he ignored Leo arguing with Raph about common courtesy or whatever Raph lacked this time. Star Maker was the one who asked what happened once more just as Serena trembled behind Mikey. Mikey sighed and told the Senshi and Kakyuu in JAPANESE what happened. It wouldn't be any good for his other part of his family to find out what was going on while he was IN Japan… Not just yet at least. It was an angry yell from Star Fighter that broke Raph and Leo's arguing and turned everyone's attention to the Senshi. "The Triceratons did WHAT to Odango," yelled Star Fighter._

" _I believe that we have some Triceratons to Star Dust," said Star Maker._

" _Where were you," asked Star Healer._

" _Where was I," asked Mikey, "I was CAPTURED before Lil Sis was CAPTURED and held prisoner to fight in this gladiator arena with my older brothers. All I knew was that she was supposed to be safe in the spaceship."_

" _Starlights," said Kakyuu._

" _Hime (princess)_ _," said the three as they bowed towards her._

" _Once their visit is over," said Kakyuu, "Let's FIND those troublesome Triceratons who hurt our friends and TEACH them a lesson they will never forget."_

 _The three grinned devilishly while the others took a step back. They were surprised to see all four of them were willing to do anything to aid their friends, including teaching someone a lesson. Mikey just sighed as he told them to stop plotting the demise of people that would get theirs later on. The Starlights looked ridiculous when they pouted, but they consented. They remembered that they came back from the future where everything was the same before the Triceratons came, not that the turtles, Honeycutt, April, and Casey knew that. One evil defeated is good enough until they go back to Earth to help the Sol System's Senshi with the Triceraton problem. "_ _Hai, hime (Yes, princess)_ _," said the Starlights as they bowed once more._

" _Now," said Kakyuu, "Let us take our guests into the guest quarters."_

" _I-Is it alright to stay with the Starlights, Kakyuu-hime," asked Serena._

" _Yeah," said Mikey, "I would LOVE to catch up with all three!"_

" _Mikey," said Leo, "We have to stick together."_

" _I'm sure you do not need to do that here," said Kakyuu, "After all, we are all friends here."_

 _Leo, Raph, and Donnie were nervous because it was the first time they were in front of royalty. In fact, April and Casey were the same. They didn't want to split up after they found Mikey once more. However, it was Honeycutt who agreed for everyone that they could remain with the Starlights. Raph was glaring at Honeycutt by the time Mikey celebrated with his 'Lil Sis'. "Excellent," said a smiling Kakyuu, "Starlights, please bring them to their rooms while Mikey and Usagi stays here as we catch up!"_

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"I never seen anything like that glint in their eyes before," said Donnie.

"It was downright murderous, yo," said Casey.

"I guess they are really protective friends of Mikey and Serena," said April.

"Let's just go to bed," said Leo, "We can talk about things in the morning."

As the five got ready to bed and one robot got ready to shut down for the night, Mikey and Serena were explaining what was happening while they were away from the other Senshi. The Starlights turned back into their alter-ego and was making sure the siblings were alright. They weren't the Sol Senshi, but they were still friends. "Don't worry," said Yaten, "You'll be just fine."

"And to take your mind off of it," said Seiya, "We'll show you around Kinmoku!"

"But," said Mikey, "That means you will be showing yourselves to my brothers."

"What IS going on with you and your brothers," asked Taiki.

Mikey sighed as Taiki asked the most important question. Serena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Mikey started to explain what happened during his time with his older brothers. The Starlights looked on in shock and disgust at what they were hearing. They never once thought that Mikey could have self-confidence issues due to being abused by Raph, being undermined by Leo, and telling Mikey he's not smart by Donnie. They were happy to get to know the real Mikey because in their eyes, Mikey was an over-protective brother who had both a funny and serious side. "You DO need to a break too," said Yaten who shook his head.

"I'm surprised about Leo," said Seiya, "He looked like he was trying to get you two to stay with them."

"Oh yeah," said Mikey, "Well, Leo and I patched things up before the battle against Galaxia."

"How," asked the three.

"I was meditating… Don't laugh," said Mikey as he saw his friends trying not to chuckle at him, "I learned this when I was just a turtle tot!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Seiya, "But we've seen your ADHD whenever you can't stay still."

"It's all good," said Mikey, "Anyways, I was meditating and was in the astral plane. That's where my big brother Leo greeted me and broke down with guilt on what he did. I forgave him, but the trust I have for him is slowly building up again."

"So," said Taiki, "He is trying to mend his brotherly bond with you."

"I'm sure all of them are," said Serena, "Just from what I have seen, Donnie is in semi-denial and Raph is in total denial."

"Hm," said Taiki, "I think I can help Donnie understand better. He seems more intelligent than the others and may understand what I convey to him."

"He's the smartest out of all of us," said Mikey.

"But, don't sell yourself short, Big Brother," said Serena.

"Odango is right," said Seiya, "You just use your smarts in more creative ways."

"Thanks guys," said Mikey.

"Whelp," said Yaten, "Let's all hit the sack. We have a big day tomorrow."

 _ **\- The Next Day –**_

"Ho," started Leo.

"Ly," followed Raph.

"Chalupa," exclaimed Donnie.

"Chalupa," asked the three Starlights.

"Don't ask," said Mikey, "It's just a phrase we say when something shocks us."

"In this case," said a giggling Serena, "The shock is seeing you three MALE."

It was true. When everyone met up for the day, everyone, besides Serena and Mikey, were shocked to see the Starlights in their MALE alter-ego forms, the Three Lights. Serena and Mikey were laughing at their shock expressions as the Starlights face-palmed. They knew that it's a shock to see them male, but they were comfortable in their male disguises from Earth. Besides, it would ease Serena and Mikey to their planet better if they saw the three in their Earth forms. "It's the magic," said Seiya while the others chuckled or giggled.

"B-But you guys are MALE," exclaimed Casey, "That's messed up, yo!"

"Don't insult us," growled Yaten.

"W-We mean no disrespect," said Leo, "It's just a shock is all."

"We get that a lot," said Taiki, "Anyways, we would like to show you all around our planet."

"That would be gre-," started Leo but he was interrupted.

"We have to split up though," said Seiya, "You know, we are only three people, and you have so many."

"W-Well, can't we ALL stay together," asked Donnie.

"Nope," said Seiya while the other two were whispering with Mikey and Serena, "The planet has a lot to show… So…"

"Fine," sighed Leo in defeat, "How are we going to split up?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Seiya, "Since I am the leader of the Starlights, I get first pick!"

"Why do you get first pick," exclaimed the other two.

"I'm the leader," mocked Seiya.

Everyone face-palmed when they saw the ridiculousness the Three Lights were doing just to split everyone up as equal as possible. They first saw the three argue before going into a rock-paper-scissors game just to see who would pick first. It was Taiki who won that got to pick first. So, the groups were split up as followed. Taiki got to have Professor Honeycutt, Donnie, and April. Yaten cheered when he got to have Serena and Mikey in his group. Seiya pouted as he got Leo, Raph, and Casey in his. Leo was SUPPOSED to be in Yaten's group, but Mikey suggested that Leo was with Seiya to make sure Raph and Casey were behaving. "Why do you get to have Odango," pouted Seiya.

"Like I'm going to let MY Lil Sis be with a perv like you," said Mikey teasingly.

"Not that again," pouted Seiya.

"I thought you didn't think about Seiya like that anymore," asked Serena.

"Once a perv, always a perv in my mind," said Mikey.

"Perv," asked April.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Seiya accidentally fell on top of me," said Serena, "And Mikey is so over-protective of me, he thought Seiya was doing something perverted at me."

Taiki and Yaten laughed out loud as they remembered the day Seiya was labeled as a 'perv' by Mikey. They hadn't laughed so much until that moment where Mikey branded his nunchakus and chased Seiya around the mountain side of the beach they were filming. The others just took Serena's word for it and promptly forget about it. Seiya sighed in exasperation and told Leo, Raph, and Casey to follow him. Yaten just dragged Mikey and Serena away, leaving the last group alone. Taiki motioned for them all to follow him as he walked a different way. Reaching his destination, Taiki pushed the door opens to hear gasps of excitement behind him. Taiki took his group to their library in the palace. "This is the main library that holds our history of Kinmoku," said Taiki.

"Wow," said April, "It's so big!"

"Fascinating," said Honeycutt.

"Why bring us here," asked Donnie.

"Mikey told me that you all are smarter than the average humans on Earth," said Taiki, "I thought it would be nice to just read about our history to understand than to see our rebuilding."

"I heard that Kinmoku was destroyed by an evil," said Honeycutt, "But it seems that everyone is alive and thriving."

"It is all thanks to Mikey and Serena that our planet is now alive," said Taiki with a smile.

"Mikey and Serena," asked April.

"Yes," said Taiki, "Both were very helpful in defeating the evil that destroyed our planet and traveled towards Earth, thus conquering and destroying other planets along the way."

"I didn't know Mikey did that," murmured Donnie.

"Anyways," said Taiki as he looked at Donnie for a bit, "Pick a book out, and we can all go outside to read underneath the blossoms."

"You have blossoms here, too," exclaimed April.

"We shall see them when we meet up with the others during late tea," said Taiki.

"Woohoo," said April as she and Professor Honeycutt all but ran into the library.

Donnie was about to follow, but Taiki placed a hand on his arm and held him back. This was just the opportunity that Taiki was looking for. He was appalled that Donnie, the smartest person in existent, would make Mikey feel inferior. Donnie looked at Taiki and saw his eyes. He really didn't like where this was going if the indication was implied. Dragging Donnie towards the back and away from hearing ears, Taiki sat down in his favorite reading area and motioned for Donnie to sit with him. Donnie cautiously did so as he saw that glint before. Taiki was going to be doing some knocking in Donnie's head. "So…," said Donnie, "Why are we here?"

"I would like to talk to you about Mikey," said Taiki.

"What did he say," asked Donnie cautiously.

"He told me all about how he fought alongside you before going to Japan," said Taiki, "And how you would always make cracks at his brain."

"Cracks at his brain," muttered Donnie as he thought back to his childhood and other fights.

"Did you know that Mikey has ADHD," asked Taiki.

"N-No, I didn't," said Donnie.

"Didn't you ever wonder about Mikey and his hyperactivity," asked Taiki, "His constant lost in thought and can't concentrate on one thing?"

"I-I thought about it," said Donnie, "But I thought it was just Mikey being Mikey."

"I think I am glad that he got to be in Japan," said Taiki, "Because he WAS diagnosed with having ADHD before he attended school."

"M-Mikey went to school," questioned a shocked Donnie.

"Yes," said Taiki, "I believe he was good at school, too."

"I remember seeing him with school books, but I just thought those were Serena's," said Donnie.

"Because of you always ridiculing his smarts, he wasn't that confident that he could amount to anything, especially his work," said Taiki, "But with help from his little sister and mutual friends, Mikey flourished. He's now studying to graduate high school."

Donnie thought back to all the times he would make a crack at Mikey's brain. He was so smart in Dimension X that Donnie was sure something was up, but he never made that connection. He never thought that his only little brother would have a human disorder because after all, they were MUTANTS for crying out loud. But, here was a friend of Mikey's that was telling him differently. He winced as he remembered all the times that he would get frustrated with Mikey. There was also that one incident where he made Mikey worry about his shell acne. He didn't even apologize about that! What kind of older brother was he if Mikey felt like his confidence in smarts was down the drain? Donnie looked at Taiki as Taiki smiled softly and said, "It's not too late to apologize for the transgressions you did to Mikey."

"H-He won't even TELL me anything anymore," said Donnie sadly, "We used to talk so much when we were turtle tots."

"Just give it time," said Taiki, "It takes time to earn that trust back from Mikey. It took years until he ran away."

"H-He mentioned his run away," asked Donnie.

"Yes," said Taiki, "He was hoping all those months, those childhood years, with you all to get your act together and show some love and compassion towards him. But, he explained that he couldn't take it anymore and left. Now, he has a little sister he wants to protect, just like you all did when you were little kids. He wants that brotherly bond back too. I'll admit that he's not going to get rid of his little sister. They've been through a lot, but! I believe that he wants to EXPAND his family to include his friends he made, including his Lil Sis."

All throughout the morning and early afternoon, Donnie was contemplating on what Taiki was talking about. He was reviewing all the childhood and teen years he had with Mikey before Mikey ran away. Wincing and realizing what happened during those years, Donnie was determined to get his little brother back, even IF he was going to gain another family member in a little sister. It was that afternoon where EVERYONE gathered again that Donnie made a move and pulled Mikey away. Mikey, looking confused, turned slightly back to see four smiling faces nodding encouragingly to him. Mikey smiled back and just let Donnie drag him away to a secluded area. "Mikey," said Donnie as Mikey looked on in confusion, "I'm sorry."

"Huh," asked Mikey.

"I'm sorry for all the times I took a crack at your brain," said Donnie, "I'm sorry for making you worry about your shell acne. I'm sorry for always yelling at you whenever you mess around in my lab. But most of all, I'm sorry for not WANTING you when we got teamed up first in that Kraang base. I was such a butt about everything that we drifted apart as we grew up."

"Dee," started Mikey but was interrupted by Donnie.

"Now," said Donnie, "You seem like you are a great team with Serena that you probably don't want to team up with me. I mean, you ran away all because we didn't give you the love you needed AND wanted."

"Dee," started Mikey but was interrupted again.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize that you couldn't help with what you did," said Donnie, "Taiki explained about the ADHD, but to recall everything… I'm so very sorry for not realizing tha-"

"Dee," shouted Mikey as he covered his immediate older brother's mouth, "Let ME talk now."

"Mkay," muttered Donnie as he stared at Mikey's blue eyes.

"Dee," said Mikey, "I forgive you."

"Y-You forgive me," asked Donnie, "Just like that?"

"Yup," said Mikey, "I know that my attention span isn't all that great, and I'm sorry, too, for always messing up your lab and bothering you. I just have a lot of things in my head and you were the easiest to talk to! I also missed talking to you just like when we were turtle tots."

"Mikey," said Donnie as he started to sniff.

"Don't get me wrong," said Mikey, "You have to earn your place, just like Leo is doing now, and just like Raph will hopefully have to do later. But! I can guarantee that we WILL team up again. B-Team?"

"No," said Donnie, "The A Minus-Team!"

Mikey laughed as he recalled how Leo and Raph called both of them that. Mikey smiled and hugged his immediate older brother tightly. Donnie was smiling as he felt that part of their brotherly bond was restored. And if this meant that learning about Kinmoku later on in a book that Taiki let him borrow in the future, he was happy in this moment. Both brothers, however, didn't see the four smiling people behind them, as one took a picture to show Mikey later. "I'm glad that Mikey is healing," said Serena.

"I'm so going to blackmail him with this," said a smiling Seiya.

"I'm also going to enjoy the aftermath where Mikey will chase you around to get the photo back, Seiya," said Yaten.

"I concur," said Taiki as he thought about the aftermath.

"Evil brothers," muttered Seiya as Serena laughed, all the while letting the rest of the group to wonder what the four were staring at.

* * *

AN: Wah~! Brotherly love for a Valentine's Day gift? Don't mind if I do! ^^ I just hope that this direction helped mend Donnie and Mikey's bond. It was such a hassle to come up with this, but I think Taiki was the best one to explain things to Donnie. Taiki is the smartest of the Three Lights after all. ㅋㅋ It also seems that Serena is healing as well if she's laughing along with her friends. So! I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for staying with me and my story. Now… to think up on how Raph will accept what he did was wrong. Any ideas? Because I think Casey or Mona Lisa should take a crack at what Raph is denying. ^^ Hope you all review~!


	15. Royalty Revealed! 2nd Fragmant Acquired

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Serena as she sat in the halo room to the side, "Why is math so hard?!"

"Because you have that die-scal-cool-lia," said Mikey while still pronouncing what Serena has wrong.

"I hate that I have that," pouted Serena.

"At least, Taiki was kind enough to help you while we shortly were on Kinmoku," said Mikey.

It was indeed true. Serena came to Taiki while on Kinmoku to help her on her math. Mikey was off and bonding with his immediate older brother Donnie somewhere while Raph and Leo were in the Starlights' dojo fighting. Everything came to an end when Professor Honeycutt told them all that the next information was within Dimension X. Serena hugged all three of the Starlights while Mikey bro-fist them. Donnie was happy that he got to have some history about Kinmoku in a large book, but he was very confused when Taiki told him to give the book back to Mikey and Serena, for the two can give the book back to them easier. Raph was eager to just fight while Leo was just happy that Serena was alright after a day and a half to recover. Now, Mikey and Serena were in the halo room, one doing homework while another was practicing katas. "Take a break, sis," said Mikey, "Let's train!"

"Want to go up against MY enemies," asked Serena.

"You know it," said Mikey, "Your enemies are more powerful than what I had to deal with in New York!"

"It's the magic, Big Bro," said Serena.

"Still more powerful," said Mikey, "I mean, you almost got killed a lot of times by them than I can count!"

"Hey," said an offended Serena, "Not my fault that they were tough and I had to try to get upgrades!"

"Sorry sis," said Mikey, "But you DO have to realize that we SHOULD practice our powers, not just our ninja prowess."

Serena sighed as she went to the halo room's control panel. Thinking about the enemies that were hard on her, she got the halo room to produce four different enemies. One enemy was actually Prince Diamond. She still had violent shivers just thinking about that guy who kidnapped him in the future. Mikey took one look at that enemy and smirked. If he couldn't beat the real person, a simulation of the guy is the next best thing. He looked at the other three and was surprised to see Queen Beryl there. Well, it seems that he knew which two he was going to battle. "You brought back that old witch," asked Mikey while he stared at Queen Beryl's simulation.

"You always DID complain that I died with her and wanted revenge," said Serena.

"Why did you have to bring back that guy though," whined Mikey.

"He still gave me nightmares," said a shivering Serena.

"He didn't really violate you, did he," asked Mikey who Serena never told the exact story.

"Mikey," said Serena, "Prince Diamond forced me into a dress, tried to hypnotize me, AND kissed me without my consent."

"Oh, that guy's going down," growled Mikey as he finally got some idea what Prince Diamond did to his Lil Sis.

While Mikey transformed as fast as he could and charged at Queen Beryl and Prince Diamond, Serena transformed and faced her own foes. Her foes were Kaolinite and Badiane, two fearsome girls from her enemy list. Guess her brother was right. Sometimes, they really needed to practice their magical aspect of their lives. While the battles were going on, Leo and Donnie were walking towards the halo room. Raph was with Casey and didn't really want to see his littlest brother hang out with his so-called 'Lil Sis'. The other two brothers shook their heads at Raph's stubbornness as they got up to get the two remaining members of the spaceship to the main deck because Professor Honeycutt told them they were near Dimension X. As the two came peaked inside, they were surprised at what they say. "Die Prince Diamond," yelled Mikey.

"Big Brother," muttered a sweat-dropping Serena as she dodged black lightning from one of the simulated person.

"No one messes with MY little sister and gets away with it," cackled Mikey as he hit the only guy, apart from him, in the chest with a fire ball?

"He has the fire balls again," muttered Donnie.

"I'm kind of scared about going in there," muttered Leo.

"But, we need to get their attention somehow," muttered back Donnie.

"You help Mikey fight while I help Serena," suggested Leo as he kind of had a blush when Serena's short skirt flashed up a bit while she fought.

"I think that's best," muttered Donnie who was daydreaming about April having the same outfit on as Serena's and blushing.

Seeing an opportunity, Donnie raised his bo staff and knocked the woman off of Mikey while Leo had his katanas out and slashed at the other woman who was about to jump Serena. Serena and Mikey were shocked to see two of Mikey's brothers JUST there, but was glad. Maybe having four characters to fight against two of them wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Mikey insisted. Mikey smiled as Donnie and he created combos together, one hitting while the other threw magical fireballs at the enemies. Leo was happy to know that he was helpful as he swung his katanas at one of the enemies while Serena dealt with the one throwing black lightning. It took a while, but all four were smiling when the enemies were all defeated and disappeared. "Not that we were grateful," said Mikey, "But why are you two here?"

"Oh that," said Leo as Donnie too remembered why they came into the halo room.

"Yeah that," said Serena as she curiously looked at the two brothers.

"Professor Honeycutt wanted everyone at the bridge so that we can go over our plans to find the good Utroms in Dimension X," explained Donnie.

"Is it alright if I came along too," asked Serena.

"Sure," said Mikey before anyone could tell him otherwise.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other as they thought about what Raph would do when everyone got back to the bridge. 'This will not end well,' thought Leo and Donnie as they followed the siblings out of the halo room.

 _ **\- Two Days Later –**_

"I can't believe that Kraang did all that to the Utroms," said Serena.

"I know," said Mikey, "It sounds like Queen Beryl all over again."

"Who is Queen Beryl," asked Donnie.

"An evil queen that was living in the Arctic Circle," said Serena nonchalantly.

"Eh," echoed everyone.

"You mean, Earth's Arctic Circle," asked Donnie.

"Here we are," said Honeycutt, officially cutting off the chattering, "Do keep in mind that I have no idea whether our computer systems will work or if we can survive in the Nebula. Here we go!"

"What," shouted everyone before they went into the Nebula.

The gang traveled from Dimension X to find the next piece of the black hole generator and had to fight the evil Kraang and his droids. Serena was a big help there though, as she used her shields to save the Queen Utrom. With the good Utroms telling them where to go, the gang set course to what the Utroms told them to go, the cosmic ocean of Varuna. It took them two days, but now, Professor Honeycutt told them that their systems may crash as he went into the vast cosmic ocean. Serena and Mikey looked at each other in exasperation. Surely, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne wouldn't let anything happen to them once the two showed themselves. Everyone didn't really have to worry as the spaceship went through just fine. "The ruler is the home of the Daigon," explained Honeycutt, "Its allies are the Utroms. They were entrusted to protect the second black hole generator fragment."

"Let's hope they did a better job than the Aeons," said Raph.

"Wow," said Donnie who was looking out the window, "A complete ecological system bigger than any ocean on any world!"

"Look out for that crazy electric seaweed," said Raph.

"No need to threat," said Honeycutt, "I'll have us through in two minutes and twenty seconds."

Serena and Mikey saw the guards around the area just as the spaceship made its way to the palace. Serena looked at Mikey as Mikey nodded at her. He knew that Serena would be a great asset to talk to the queen of the cosmic ocean. It would also help Serena once she has to become Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth in the future. Before anyone could stop them, Mikey and Serena ran to put on space suits. "Why does Serena get to go, yo," asked Casey.

"She doesn't," said a stern Leo.

"But she's going out anyways," said April as Mikey pulled Serena along.

"Great," said a sarcastic Raph, "Now we have two knuckleheads to worry about."

"Serena's not a knucklehead, Raph," said Donnie.

"Argh," said Raph, "Not you too!"

"Let's go before something happens to them both," said Leo, "Suit up!"

 _ **\- In The Palace –**_

"Who enters the realm seeking audience with Hiidalra, Supreme ruler of the Daigon," asked a tall womanly creature.

"Queen Hiidalra," said Serena as she and Mikey bowed, the others following, "I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, here for an alliance between my Sol System and yours."

"Oh," asked a curious Hiidalra.

"That's right," said Mikey, "And I am Prince Michael of the White Moon Kingdom, here to acquire the second fragment of the black hole generator to destroy it before the Triceratons come and grab it."

"What are they talking about," whispered Donnie.

"I have no clue, but let's go with it," whispered Leo.

"Not another one of Mikey's imaginations," muttered Raph.

What the others didn't know was that Honeycutt was looking at the two siblings in awe. He heard stories about a lost kingdom a millennia ago and also remembered that those stories talked about reincarnations. Queen Hiidalra looked at the six bowing people in front of her. She closely looked at the two who claimed to be the reincarnated prince and princess of the long forgotten kingdom. Looking at the similarities between the princess and the girl, she concluded that what she said was true. However, the prince as a turtle? "You may rise," said Hiidalra.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Donnie.

"The Utrom entrusted us the fragment to me," said Hiidalra, "Giving Hiidalra ultimate say over it. Are you truly worthy to claim the device of such devastating power? Who among you is leader?"

"My oldest brother from this time, Leonardo," said Mikey as he smiled at Leo.

"Him," asked Hiidalra, "He is just a mere child. Are you sure he is worthy?"

"I will let him tell you why he is himself," said Mikey.

"Thanks Mikey," said a glaring Leo while Mikey smiled back at him.

"Well," asked Hiidalra.

"We may be young," started Leo, "But, we fought huge battles, saved whole planets, and on top of everything else… we saw the destruction of our world."

"We've been given a second chance to save Earth," explained Donnie, "We're going to destroy the black hole generator."

"Destroyed," asked Hiidalra, "Hm… You may have the power, but it still doesn't show that you are worthy to have the fragment."

With that, Queen Hiidalra started to tell the turtles, Serena, and Professor Honeycutt on what they have to do in order to receive the second fragment. The others looked on in horror as Queen Hiidalra told them that they have to show that they are worthy by letting the beast Queen Hiidalra had at her disposal to give the fragment to them freely. Serena asked Queen Hiidalra if it was alright to stay with her and talk to her about the alliance. Mikey was also sure that Serena would be safe while he went with his brothers, April, Casey, and Professor Honeycutt to try and get the beast to let them give the fragment freely. "But of course, Princess Serenity," said Hiidalra, "Come. While your **hesitant voice** brother and his friends try to get the fragment, let us talk about our alliance."

"Did you know that Mikey is actually my Big Brother, but his soul drifted into a baby turtle," asked Serena while both walked away.

"Mikey," said Leo, "You have some HUGE explaining to do after we are done dealing with the beast."

"Don't worry, bro," said Mikey, "We've got this!"

"And after this mess, are YOU going to explain," asked Donnie.

"We'll see," said Mikey, "Still not comfortable with the memories."

"Just try to explain the Prince Michael part," said Leo, "That's all we want right now."

"Fine," huffed Mikey as he walked away, "Are you guys coming?"

 _ **\- After Confronting The Beast –**_

"I will not allow criminal scum to desecrate my ocean paradise," said Hiidalra, "You will pay for your crimes, Armagon."

Serena looked at the crew with sad eyes. She was done with the alliance with Hiidalra and was awaiting for her Big Brother and his older siblings to arrive. However, she didn't know that they would fail all because of a rogue criminal shark name Armagon. Serena looked at the Queen and to the crew before straightening up. She had some saving lives to deal with. "Queen Hiidalra," said Serena, "Please give them another chance."

"Oh," said Hiidalra, "Why should I? They couldn't even handle this vile being, much less pass the test."

"With all due respect, Queen Hiidalra," said Serena, "If they had to go up against your beast for worthiness, why are you making this vile being, as you called him, part of our group? The test was to see if the beast found our leader worthy, not fight off a vile being such as him while trying to do the test."

"You do make a valid point, Princess," said Hiidalra, "However, it still stands that the beast did NOT give them the fragment."

"That ain't fair," exclaimed Casey.

Before anything else could be said, reinforcements for the shark creature came into the royal chambers and started to fight the queen. Serena was quick to transform and try to fight them off. Mikey and Leo saw Serena first take charge before rushing in to defend the queen and fight alongside Serena. It was chaos as Donnie, April, Raph, and Casey ran in to help defend the queen. Raph could see that Leo and Donnie were in sync in battle with Mikey and Serena as one after another bad guy went down. Even Queen Hiidalra fought and destroyed most of the reinforcements. In the end, the enemies fled Queen Hiidalra's chambers, leaving everyone panting from exhaustion. "Ah yeah," shouted Casey, "That was awesome!"

"How are you, Leonardo," asked Hiidalra.

"I'm a little shell-shocked, but I'm okay," said Leonardo, "Are you hurt, ma'am?"

"I am unharmed," said Hiidalra, "Thanks to you. You all fought to protect our kingdom. For that, you have our deepest gratitude, especially mine. Leonardo, your actions validate the truth of your words."

"I am wondering about something," said Serena.

"Oh, the so-called princess has a thought," said a sarcastic Raph.

"What is it, sis," asked Mikey who glared at Raph once more.

"Where are Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne," asked Serena.

"Those two," said Hiidalra, "Those two mentioned twins are with Sailor Galaxia and protecting the Galaxy Cauldron with her, just in case Chaos returns."

"No wonder we couldn't sense them," said Mikey.

"Anyways," said Hiidalra who called her guards to the chambers, "The second fragment to the black hole generator is yours."

"Supreme Ruler," said Leo, "I don't understand."

"The guardian was only a test," said Hiidalra, "I have kept the second fragment contained in the palace vaults ever since the Utroms entrusted us with its safety. And now… I entrust it to you."

"Lil Sis," growled Mikey, "You KNEW where it was?"

"Not really," said a smiling Serena, "I got to take a look at it while you were doing her test!"

"Argh," said a frustrated Mikey as everyone, besides a giggling Serena, looked at him in surprise.

 _ **\- In The Spaceship –**_

"I wish we got to see Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne," pouted Serena.

"Great," said a sarcastic Raph, "More Senshi."

"What is wrong with you, Raph," asked Leo.

"I'm just saying that if the Senshi were so powerful," said Raph, "Why didn't THEY come and help us?"

"Remember that the Senshi were fighting another evil Senshi," said Donnie, "I think that takes precedence over our troubles."

Raph scoffed as he lounged on the sofa. Mikey and Serena were looking at each other before Leo started to walk towards them. He had some questions that Mikey needed to answer. Professor Honeycutt just told them that they were heading to another galaxy for the last fragment. It was now the best time to ask Mikey and Serena on what they meant by 'Princess Serenity' and 'Prince Michael'. "So… Mikey," said Leo as everyone turned to them.

"Yes," asked Mikey, aware that everyone else was looking at him and Serena.

"Please tell us who Prince Michael and Princess Serenity are," said Leo.

"Say what now," questioned Casey.

"Princess Serenity and Prince Michael," asked April.

"It's what Dorkenstein and his little sister called themselves in the first meeting with Queen Hiidalra," said Raph.

"Say what now," asked April and Casey.

"Well," asked Leo as Mikey and Serena looked at each other silently.

* * *

AN: And that is a wrap! Serena learning how to be a queen by Queen Hiidalra while Mikey revealed in real life about his actual status. Wonder how Raph is going to take it while he's still in denial about ever hurting Mikey's feelings. ㅋㅋ

For my reviewers: Thank you so much! I hope you also checked out the FIRST crossover story of mine with the 2003-TMNT and Sailor Moon. ^^

Anyways, review lots and hope you like this newest chapter! Still thinking about how Raph will apologize to Mikey though. XP


	16. Bad Memories Make People Seek Comfort

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"I can't believe Mikey remembers…," trailed off April.

"Professor, are you sure the halo room reflects on memories," asked Donnie.

"As I said before we went to the cosmic ocean of Varuna," said Honeycutt, "The simulation is psychic and responds to your memories. Just be glad that Michelangelo and Serena told me to transform the memory they showed you into an illusion instead of a physical thing."

It was a very good thing, but still somewhat melancholy. When everyone started on asking why Mikey called himself 'Prince Michael' to Queen Hiidalra, Mikey was silent. He looked at Serena and started to use their sibling bond to telepathically talk. Raph was the most impatient as he demanded Mikey to tell them what was up. Mikey glared at Raph just as Serena asked Professor Honeycutt if the halo room can become an illusion of memories. Professor Honeycutt gave an affirmative, and that followed the prompt decision from Mikey.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Professor," asked Serena, "Can the halo room make our memories more illusion and non-physical?"_

 _"Yes," said Honeycutt, "I just have to adjust the halo room a bit, but it IS doable."_

 _"Then, let's get to the halo room, and I will SHOW you," said Mikey._

 _That left the question of HOW Mikey could show them if it was more memory based. What they didn't know was that Mikey had more memories of his past life, and instead of recalling the painful memories of the past, Mikey and Serena would SHOW the group in front of them. Everyone walked to the halo room with anticipation. The truth about what was happening with Mikey would be seen, and the turtle brothers were dreading what they would see. They already had the half-truths from Mikey, but this would change everything they probably thought of Mikey. Professor Honeycutt was quick to inform them that Mikey and Serena would be outside the halo room and wearing special helmets that would extract the memories Mikey and Serena would give to the halo room. "_ _Sukunakutomo, watashitachi wa watashitachi no kioku o nidoto miru hitsuyō wanai (At least, we don't have to see our memories again)_ _," said Serena._

 _"_ _Watashi no kyōdai-tachi ga omou koto ga kowai desu (I'm scared of what my brothers would think)_ _," said Mikey._

 _"_ _O nīchan, anata no tame ni koko ni iru (Big brother, I'm here for you)_ _," said Serena._

 _"_ _Arigatō, imōto (Thanks, little sister)_ _," said Mikey._

 _"Argh," growled Raph, "Are we doing this or what? And STOP talking in Japanese!"_

 _Growling back, Mikey grabbed the two helmets and gently placed one on top of Serena's head. Mikey placed the other one on his as he saw everyone walking in, including Professor Honeycutt. He guessed the Professor learned about the Silver Millennium and wanted to watch. Breathing heavily, he remembered that the Professor told them to hit the big green button to proceed with the memories. Serena grabbed onto Mikey's hand just has Mikey hit the green button. Inside the halo room, everyone saw the machine start and created an illusion of… "Is THAT the EARTH," questioned Casey._

 _"It looks like we are inside Mikey's subconscious again," said Donnie._

 _"Look over there," said April as she pointed to someone coming._

 _Everyone got ready to fight, but they were shocked to see the person just run passed THROUGH them. Professor Honeycutt reminded them that THEY are in a memory-like illusion that was running through the minds of both Serena and Mikey. The others sighed as they turned to see the person who ran through them towards a small male baby boy crawling away. Looking at the scene, the person picked the baby up. The little baby boy pouted just as the person said, "Prince Michael."_

 _"THAT'S Mikey," exclaimed April and Casey._

 _"Apparently," said Honeycutt._

 _"B-But isn't his memories supposed to be a mutant turtle," asked April._

 _"Well, we DID ask who Prince Michael is," said Leo._

 _"And if we are seeing this," said Donnie, "Then, it is possible that Mikey told us the truth that HE really WAS Prince Michael. After all, the Professor stated that the halo room responds to our memories."_

 _"Let us watch the memories and decide then, hm," suggested Honeycutt._

 _The others nodded as they followed the baby boy and the person towards a bedroom chamber. They then saw a female on the bed that was holding onto a bundle in her arms. Inching closer, they saw the female had silver hair and she had soft lavender eyes. Smiling, the female gestured for the person to place the baby Mikey down. The others saw the female open the bundle a bit to see a female baby. Mikey cooed at the baby as the person said, "This is your little sister, Michael. Her name is Serenity."_

 _"Did the FIRST thing we see is Mikey gaining a little sister," asked Raph._

 _"And that little sister is probably Serena," said April._

 _"At least we know that they are probably telling us the truth," said Donnie._

 _"Is that ALL we get as an explanation," growled Raph, "I have more questions than answers at this rate!"_

 _"It seems the memories are warping," said Honeycutt just as the memories swirled around them._

 _"Warping," asked Leo._

 _"Yes," said Honeycutt, "It appears that Mikey and Serena have too much memories of their past that the simulator is just pulling things out willy-nilly on their memories and letting us see what seems important."_

 _"Did you program that," asked April._

 _"No, I did not," said Honeycutt, "Which begs the question on WHO would do that?"_

 _"Mikey and Serena," suggested Leo just as the memories settled to show a new one._

 _This time, the memory showed Mikey and Serena as siblings and ditching classes. Donnie face-palmed when he saw that, but he wondered if ADHD wasn't found until the more present time, is that why the two ditched? Back to the memories, they saw Mikey and Serena ditching classes and going to a pond where they saw baby turtles. Mikey was happy to exclaimed that he would like to be a turtle, but Serena pointed out on who would protect her. Mikey then exclaimed that he would be a mutant turtle and protect her while not having to do any of his princely duties. Everyone chuckled at that. "Mikey will always be Mikey no matter what time period," said a smiling Leo._

 _"I can't believe Mikey would wish to be a mutant when he didn't even have to hide in this period," said Donnie who shook his head._

 _"He's Mikey," said Raph._

 _"Does this mean that Mikey is the one who invented the idea of mutants," asked Casey._

 _"Let's not go there," said April just as everyone was pulled into another memory._

 _This memory showed Mikey and Serena as teens and meeting friends. Mikey growled just as a prince smiled at Serena. Serena smiled back and actually ignored the prince while talking to the girls. The prince looked put out, but Mikey just laughed. The group heard Mikey tell this 'Prince Endymion' that he had to prove to himself to the Big Brother. Just because he's betrothed to his little sister, which shocked the others, doesn't mean that he could have any say in the matter. They saw Prince Endymion smiled and said that he was happy his betrothed had a wonderful Big Brother. "Mikey is still protective of Serena, even in this life," said a thoughtful April, "Kind of cute."_

 _"It's a Big Brother thing," said Leo who looked on fondly._

 _"I wonder what the tests are like," said a thoughtful Donnie, "Must be painful if it's Mikey."_

 _"Mikey was the most creative out of all of us," said Raph._

 _"Aww," said Leo, "I think Raphie is showing his soft side."_

 _"Shut it, Leo," growled Raph._

 _More and more, the others saw that the memories weren't warping but showed them how Mikey and Serena grew up to be their actual teen selves. Everyone smiled at the memory of Mikey and Serena at a party, yet it was short lived. They heard feet running and saw two talking cats warning everyone that this Negaverse was attacking them. The friends and Prince Endymion that they saw Mikey and Serena grew up with transform, shocking everyone. The Senshi were also part of the Silver Millennium? The turtles looked around the chaos to see Mikey and Serena running AWAY from the party to safety. April and Casey winced as they saw people being slaughtered. Then, the same memory warped them all OUTSIDE where they saw Mikey defending Serena as best as he could against someone that Leo and Donnie recognized in one of Mikey and Serena's battles that both stumbled upon. "Prince Michael," said the woman, "Why not join me? We could rule the universe together!"_

 _"Not on my life, witch," growled Mikey._

 _"Then die with your little sister," snared the woman as red lightning gathered in her hands and was thrown at the two._

 _"Mikey, watch out," cried the turtles._

 _"Serena, run away," called Casey and April._

 _"Everyone," said a solemn Honeycutt, "These are just memories. There is nothing you can do in here."_

 _Donnie, Leo, Raph, Casey, and April cried as they saw the two dodge but was hit from behind by another red lightning. They saw Mikey wrap Serena in his arms as his last breath with her was to protect her from harm. April was crying as the four males watched in horror. Their Mikey and Serena DIED when they were just teens, when it IS their age right now. Everyone could see that their past mother hold up a crescent wand and called out an attack. The attack produced a bright light and as the light faded, they saw the destruction of their friends' first home and the dead bodies of the good Senshi. They heard the talking cats cried for the mother who used the last of her strength to encase everyone in a bubble and wish them all away into the future. Lastly, they saw Mikey's soul bubble drift away from the little sister he protected and go into a baby turtle egg._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"That last memory though…," trailed off Casey as he shuddered, "That's messed up!"

"I knew the story of the Silver Millennium, but witnessing the destruction like that," said Honeycutt.

"Wait a minute," said Donnie, "There are STORIES about our baby brother's demise?!"

"Well, yes," said Honeycutt, "The Silver Millennium was the greatest kingdom, making all of the planets of the Sol System together in peace and harmony. They also sent scouts to other planets to gather more allies. In the end, the great evil destroyed the Silver Millennium, killing everyone from the Sol System… well… except for those you saw that went to the future."

"I'm surprised that Mikey doesn't have any nightmares about it," said April.

"Not really," said Raph, "I remember when we were baby tots, Mikey would mostly climb into one of our beds and curl up for comfort."

"Yeah," said Leo, "I remember Mikey telling me one of the nightmares as a kid about something dealing with lightning. I never realized that he remembered dying by red lightning."

"He would always climb in bed with one of us and cry," said Donnie, "I remember holding him close so that he knew we were just there."

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. Now that they knew where the nightmares were coming from, they didn't know what else to do. Coming out of the halo room, they saw Mikey and Serena disappearing around the corner towards their shared room. No wonder the two shared a room. Both seek comfort from each other and try to hold back the nightmares that still plague them. Leo finally remembered now why Mikey said he could have saved him from the coma. Leo didn't really blame Mikey for not showing these new powers, for he knew that he would have questioned him, just like now. Looking around, Leo was the first one to walk out of the room and travel towards Mikey and Serena's shared room, thus not hearing April and Casey going to bed. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knocked on the door when he got there and quietly opened it. He looked inside to see Serena petting Mikey's green head in comfort while Mikey was hugging Serena close to him around the waist. "Hello," said a softly spoken Serena, "Big Brother just went to sleep."

"Oh," said Leo as he quietly walked into the room.

"Did you need something," asked Serena.

"I-I was just wondering if you needed anything," said Leo lamely.

"I'm alright," said Serena who gave a fake smile, "It's Big Brother that I'm worried about most."

"Oh," said Leo, "You're a good little sister, to him I mean, aren't you?"

"I hope I am," said Serena.

"I can see you love Mikey a lot," said Leo, "I'm glad that he has you."

"I'm glad that we both found each other," said Serena, "Is that all?"

"No," said Leo as he finally grabbed the last courage he has left to tell Serena something, "S-Serena, you can a-also come to me for anything. You don't have to burden yourself to make others around you happy. Y-You don't have to hide your emotions away from m… uh… us!"

"You can see that," asked Serena who frowned a bit, "I thought I hid that quite well, even from Big Brother."

"Why hide," asked Leo.

"It's like with Big Brother," said Serena, "As little siblings to older ones, we just don't want anyone to worry about us."

"But that's what big siblings are for," said Leo, "It's not burden, really."

"Keh," said Serena as she smiled at Leo, "I know now why Big Brother loves you a lot. You always know what to say and do."

"Uh… R-Really," asked Leo who shyly looked away.

"He talks about you all a lot," said Serena, "And I am happy I am here with you all. I get to know you instead of knowing about you through stories."

"T-Then we can learn together," said Leo, "I want to learn more about you, too."

"I'm glad," said Serena.

Leo smiled as he sat down next to Serena and talked to her softly. He wanted to know more about this hidden Little Sister that Mikey has. Hopefully, their conversation won't wake Mikey up.

 _ **\- Later –**_

"Raphie," asked Donnie quietly.

"Wha izzit," grumbled Raph.

"C-Can I stay with you," asked Donnie.

Raph looked at his immediate little brother and sighed. He knew that they wouldn't be getting any sleep at all after the rollercoaster ride they had with Mikey's memories. Donnie looked more spooked than ever. Raph nodded as he pulled the covers up. Donnie smiled in relief and went under the same covers as his immediate older brother. As the two middle siblings, they didn't really bond that much. Usually, it would be Donnie and Mikey or Mikey and Raph. Mikey was always the go-to person for anything really. Sighing in relief, Donnie was about to sleep until Raph spoke up. "So, what nightmare was it," asked Raph.

"J-Just a nightmare," said Donnie.

"You can tell me, Donnie," said Raph, "I won't judge."

"You sure," asked Donnie, "You sometimes come off as a tough hot-tempered guy, Raph."

"Doesn't mean that I don't care," said Raph.

"Y-Yeah," said Donnie as Raph frowned.

"Come on," said Raph, "What's up?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Mikey's memories and how he DIED," said Donnie, "I had a nightmare just now that I couldn't do anything to protect him."

"It was a past life," said Raph, "There wasn't ANYTHING we can do."

"A-And I thought about how he was away from us," said Donnie quietly, "And thought that I wasn't there to protect him either."

Raph was silent as Donnie poured out his feelings about the matter. It was unnerving that Mikey's memories would make anyone doubt themselves. Of course, Raph set Donnie straight by telling him that Mikey is here with them. All they could do now is to watch over him and make sure he's alright. Raph promised to Donnie that they would always protect Mikey from anything. Donnie looked a bit skeptical, but he smiled nonetheless. He knew that it is tough for Raph to show his soft side to anyone, but he was happy that he got to see this side since it was rare. "Thanks Raph," said Donnie, "And yeah. Now that Mikey is here, we can protect him… as a family."

"A family," said Raph as he held Donnie close for warm.

Both smiled as they mentally promised to be there for Mikey. Raph even had a small part in himself to apologize for everything he did to Serena too. He still couldn't apologize to Mikey, but apologizing to Mikey's long lost little sister may be a good step in the right way to earn Mikey's smiles again. Raph, however, DID wonder where Leo was though. Unknown to both middle siblings, Leo was making sure Serena was sleeping peacefully in her own bed as he held Mikey close to his plastron in Mikey's bed. 'I'm sure it's fine that I slept in Mikey's bed with him,' thought Leo as he drifted to sleep, 'After all, big brothers are supposed to be there for the little siblings. Though I'm still not sure whether Serena will become MY little sister…'

* * *

AN: Whelp! Such an emotional rollercoaster for everyone! I think Raph is coming around nicely. And with the memories… I just HAD to show the last part about the Silver Millennium's destruction. Maybe, that will push Raph in the right direction. Right? As for Leo's last thoughts, he's probably developing something more for Serena than he ever did with Karai? Food for thought for later then. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good for you all. Thank you for reading this author's story. m(_)m


	17. Transformations & Apologies From Raphie

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"You MET another dimension's turtles," questioned an excited Serena.

"Yup," said Mikey, "They were NOT like…"

"Like what, Mikey," asked Leo.

"Uh, nothing," said a sheepish Mikey.

"Mikey," asked Donnie, "Are you keeping something from us again?"

It was another day, and Serena was just now hearing that her big brother Mikey fought with a different dimension him. Mikey was telling Serena all about how his brothers and he bonded over different dimension turtles while fighting a wannabe Kraang. While that was going on, Serena was stuck doing homework and wondering where her big brother went. It was just a huge surprise that the following day, Mikey ran up to her and ranted on and on about how he fought with some turtles from a different dimension. Mikey, however, forgot that they both knew one other dimension that the others didn't. "It's not that serious," said Mikey off-handedly.

"Not serious," growled Raph, "You keeping secrets again!"

"It's not really a secret," said Serena, "When we were living together, we got to see our counterparts in another dimension through a mirror."

"What," shouted the three turtles just as April and Casey walked in.

"What's going on," asked April.

"Mikey and the guys got to fight against a Kraang in a different dimension," said a hurried Serena.

"Really," asked April who looked at the turtle brothers.

Serena giggled nervously as she saw a small glare coming from Mikey. Both didn't really want to explain about the magical mirrors that Sailor Pluto gave to them while they were just kids. Yeah, that would go over so well with Mikey's brothers. As Serena saw the turtles being interrogated by Casey and April, Serena sighed a relief as she sat next to Mikey who side-hugged her, grateful for her quick thinking. It wasn't long that the questions were stopped by a distress signal. "A distress signal," asked April, "To us?"

"Mona Lisa," asked Raph as the image came up.

"Brave Raphael," said a salamander alien girl, "We were attacked. Commander was captured. I need your help."

"Captured," asked Raph, "By who?"

"A vile bounty hunter called Armageddon," said this Mona Lisa lizard girl.

Everyone recognized him immediately, but Serena and Mikey looked at each other questioningly. How did Mona Lisa, Raph's ideal girlfriend, find them so easily to give them a distress signal? Serena was about to voice her concerns, but Mikey clasped a hand over her mouth and shook his head. If worse comes to worse, they would transform and deal with whatever is coming to them. Besides, Mikey didn't want Raph to yell at Serena again even though he apologized for being so mean to her before the brothers got transported to the alternate universe.

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"So, this number will go into that letter to get the correct answer," asked Serena._

 _"Yes," said a patient Donnie._

 _"Then, I get…," trailed off Serena._

 _"Great job," said Donnie as he looked over Serena's calculations._

 _It was a normal day. April and Casey were FAR away from anything remotely resembling homework. However, Serena used the same tactics that Mikey used whenever he got his way. The dreaded puppy dog eyes.. and right at Donnie! Donnie was dragged into helping Serena with math since Leo wasn't that great at it. Leo, on the other hand, was bonding with Mikey in the halo room and just relaxing, having some brother-bonding with virtual skateboards. It was in the television area where Raph found Serena and Donnie. Raph coughed lightly to get both of their attentions. As the two looked up, Leo and Mikey were calmly walking back to start on Mikey's homework. Raph was nervously looking at Serena while Donnie smiled to Raph encouragingly. He knew what Raph was going to do. "Uh… Serena," said Raph._

 _"Yes," answered Serena._

 _"I-I've got something to say," said Raph._

 _"Hm," hummed Serena as she stared at Raph._

 _"I-I just wanted to say," started Raph, "Sorry."_

 _"Sorry," asked Serena curiously, "For what?"_

 _"Go on," encouraged Donnie._

 _"I'm sorry for giving you trouble," said Raph, "And not trusting you. But you have to admit that you came out of nowhere! I am…"_

 _"Protective," said a smiling Serena, "And there's nothing to forgive. You were just watching out for your family. I get it. My friends back home are the same."_

 _"Including Haruka," piped up Mikey as he jumped right in front of everyone._

 _"Gah," screamed Donnie and Raph._

 _"Raphie is apologizing," teased Leo as he came to the sofa as well._

 _"H-How long have you guys been there," asked Raph._

 _"Long enough," said Leo._

 _"Yeah, well," said Raph as he looked away._

 _Mikey looked at Serena in question as she smiled. Serena just used their sibling bond to tell him not to worry about it. Mikey looked at his brothers. It may take a while, but he believes that their brother bond will repair sooner than later._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"So what happened out there," asked Leo as Mikey came back from his flashback.

"Armageddon has captured Commander and delivered him to the planet Sectoid One," said Mona Lisa.

"That's Lord Dregg's home world," said Honeycutt, "He controls the entire system!"

"The explorer's guide to the universe says that it's one of the most feared evil parts of the cosmos," explained April as she pulled a map up, "This is going to be a blast."

"We'll rescue Commander," said Raph, "He's one of us."

Serena looked on in worry just as Mikey squeezed her hand in reassurance. However, it wasn't long till they infiltrated Lord Dregg's fortress. It also wasn't that long until Mikey and Serena were the ones being captured. Raph looked at the dome that held his littlest brother and Serena before looking back at Mona Lisa. He had a betrayed look just as Mona Lisa walked over to the enemies. Yet, it also wasn't a long battle as Raph and Leo were captured with Mikey and Serena. "Raph," said Leo, "What happened back there?"

"Woah, Leo," said Mikey, "Hold up. Raph just took the worst kind of punch… one to the heart."

"Shall we transform, big brother," asked Serena.

"Not just yet," said Mikey, "Element of surprise."

"Wait a minute," said Leo, "You two could have transformed?!"

Serena pouted and said that Mikey wouldn't let her until the very end. Mikey was just overprotective on how the others would see Serena naked. Yes, naked. The magic could blind everyone, but very close, they could see the real transformation. Mikey didn't' want ANYONE, foe or ally, to see Serena transform. Leo just looked at Mikey as Mikey pouted back. But, the pout didn't last long as the four were thrown into a pit and was up against a giant bug. "Now," asked Serena.

"Fine," sighed Mikey, "But Leo and Raph have to cover their eyes!"

"What," questioned the two.

"Just do it," said Mikey while following up with, "Sun Knight Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power," called Serena.

"Wait a minute," said Raph.

Suddenly bright lights flooded the room. The giant bug turned away, but Raph and Leo stared in awe. It was the first time anyone would have seen Mikey and Serena transform. Raph was the one who was facing Mikey while Leo faced Serena. Leo quickly averted his eyes though, thinking about why Mikey wanted them to cover their eyes. Serena's transformation left her… uh… without any clothes before the magic took on her Senshi uniform. Raph was surprised to see the magic transform his littlest brother into a human before his alter-ego showed. Once the transformation was done, Mikey growled at Leo. "You didn't advert your eyes, big brother," said Mikey.

"Sorry," squeaked Leo.

"What's wrong," asked Raph.

"Uh… Serena's transformation is a bit.. um…," stuttered Leo as he blushed.

"Did you just blush," asked Raph.

"N-No," said Leo.

"Big Brother," said Serena, "Can we just dust the bug and get out of here?"

"Sure thing," said Mikey, "One barbequed bug coming right up!"

Leo and Raph stepped back as Mikey produced a big fireball. It wasn't even like those mini sized fireballs that he produced as just a mutant turtle either. Calling out "Solar Fireball Ignite", the fireball was hurtled at the bug and fried him. Just as Mikey defeated the bug, a long slimy rope was thrown over as they heard April telling them to grab on and climb out. Serena was the first, making Leo and Raph avert their eyes. Mikey sighed as he muttered to himself about killing the person who designed the Senshi's uniform as he climbed up next. Leo and Raph followed suit and as they came out, they saw April, Casey, Donnie, and Professor Honeycutt fighting alongside Mona Lisa and the Commander. "What the shell," said Donnie as he looked at Serena and Mikey, "They transformed?!"

"They COULD transform anytime," complained Raph, "The knucklehead didn't want to."

"But transforming could have helped us along," said Donnie.

"Ah, the infamous Sailor Moon and Sun Knight," said Lord Dregg.

"He knows them," asked Casey.

"I didn't know that you knew these TURTLES," spat out Lord Dregg.

Serena and Mikey didn't even comment on it as Mona Lisa and her Commander gasped in surprise to see the two Senshi. They were just waiting for the evil overlord to tell them what he wanted. In a not-so-shocking announcement, Lord Dregg started to ramble about conquering other planets, just like any other evil nemesis the two had. Lord Dregg even offered Serena in a hand of marriage, making Mikey growl as he stepped in front of his sister protectively. Suddenly, a huge blast from Professor Honeycutt was set off and made Lord Dregg duck and cover. Leo pushed Armageddon down the pit he was in and led everyone else out to safety. It was there that the battle against Lord Dregg and his army began. "You will not escape," called Lord Dregg, "I will have Sailor Moon as my queen!"

"Did he just say what I think he said," asked April.

"Ew," said a gross-out Serena.

"No one takes my sister away from me," growled Mikey, "Solar Beam!"

"I'm not marrying THAT guy," said Serena before calling out, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

"Woah," said Casey.

"I'm surprised Lil Sis used that attack," said Mikey, "She hadn't used that one in a long time."

"I can't believe you have that much arsenal at your disposal," said Donnie as he looked at Mikey.

Before Mikey could comment back at Donnie, Lord Dregg's army continued to advance. It was Mona Lisa and the Commander that gave them a fighting chance. Mona Lisa even admitted to Raph that she loved him before rushing in battle. Mikey noticed Raph's look just as Raph ran in and destroyed most of the bugs. The rest shocked their heads as they started the battle once more. Lord Dregg looked around to see his army being destroyed by the turtles, the two Senshi, Mona Lisa, the Commander, and the two humans and robot. Growling, he got his scorpion to hit Mikey in the back just as Mikey's back was open to attack. "Mikey," cried out Donnie.

"Big Brother," cried Serena as she ran and caught him in her arms.

"Lord Dregg," growled Raph, "You're going to pay!"

"No one messes with our little brother," growled Leo.

"Your little brother," mocked Lord Dregg, "It seems as though he's the older one. What with protecting my queen."

"Sailor Moon isn't yours," called Donnie.

"She's one of us," said Casey.

"She's our family," called April.

"And we protect our own," yelled Raph.

He, Leo, and Donnie all ran towards Lord Dregg and started to fight him. Their overprotectiveness of Mikey coming rearing out when they saw Mikey being hurt by the scorpion. Serena silently was healing Mikey's wound while watching in awe at the love pouring through the fierce battle between Mikey's older brothers and Lord Dregg. In the end, Raph punched Lord Dregg's head off to reveal a robot head? "What the shell," exclaimed Serena.

"A robot," exclaimed Donnie, "We were fighting a ROBOT?!"

"It's the Kraang all over again," muttered Leo.

"This is for Mikey," growled Raph as he punched the robot head over and over again.

"Raph," said Leo, "It's alright. Lord Dregg is gone!"

"H-He hurt Mikey," said Raph.

"And we avenged him," said Donnie, "If you think that hitting his head right off is anything to sneeze at."

 _ **\- In The Spaceship –**_

"Thank you for your help turtles," said Mona Lisa.

"And thank you, Princess," said the Commander as he bowed to Serena.

"There's no need to bow," said Serena as he ducted away and behind Leo.

"Where is Raphael," asked Mona Lisa.

"Where Mikey is sleeping off his wound," said Leo, "In the med bay."

Everyone was now resting from a long fight as they reflected that Professor Honeycutt paved way an escape with the spaceship after Raph, Leo, and Donnie got their anger out on Lord Dregg from hurting their baby brother. Serena looked paled too, but everyone thought it was what Lord Dregg wanted her for. They didn't know that she was healing the poison and the wound from Mikey while watching the turtle brothers deal with the overlord. As for Raph, he was sitting right next to Mikey, watching over him like an older brother. Raph looked at the unconscious Mikey and sighed softly. "Hey there, Mikey," said Raph, "I-I hope that you can hear me, little brother. I-I'm here to say… sorry. I'm sorry for always pounding you and never once listen to what you have to say. I can only remember a few times, and somehow, it's always when you are in peril. Like with the Squirrelanoids… And Snakeweed… Baby brother, I'm happy that you found your little sister and will try harder to listen to you more often. I'll also try not to pound you if you say the dumbest things. J-Just please get better and wake up."

"Raph," said Leo as he and Donnie came into the med bay, "Is he alright?"

"He's still unconscious," said Raph.

"T-That was a pretty big apology you did there," said Donnie.

"I don't think I can say it again," said Raph.

"Again," questioned a Mikey voice, "That was the sappiest apology I ever heard!"

"Mikey," cried the three brothers as they saw Mikey smiling at them on the bed.

"Y-You were awake this whole time," yelled Raph.

"Yup," said Mikey.

"Why I outta," started Raph.

Before Mikey could run away to the safety of his older brothers or his little sister who he could feel was right outside the med bay, Raph grabbed Mikey and hugged him. The hug felt like the same as it did the day he ran away and met Napoleon, the mutant frog. Mikey suddenly felt more heavier as Leo and Donnie joined in on the hugging. Mikey never had a hug from Donnie and Leo before… or the ones he doesn't remember ever happening. It was mostly remembering the hits, the insults, and everything else. Melting into the hug, Mikey pulled back to see his brothers smiling at him. "We are so glad that you are alright," said Leo.

"Don't EVER scare us like that again," said Raph.

"I'll try not to," said Mikey, "Anyways, why am I in the med bay?:

"You were unconscious for a while there, buddy," said Donnie.

"Unconscious," asked Mikey, "Dudes! I was just sleeping!"

"Say what," said three dead-panned turtles.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "I've been healed by Lil Sis ever since I got stabbed by that scorpion. I was just sleeping off the healing."

"You mean to tell us that you were FINE," questioned Donnie.

"Totally dudes," said Mikey, "Lil Sis is a miracle worker."

"B-But why didn't you wake up," asked Leo.

"And miss out on Raphie FINALLY apologizing to me," said a taunting Mikey, "Never!"

Mikey laughed just as Raph lunged at him. It was great to finally hear a sincere apology from his older brother. Leo and Donnie face-palmed because that was such a Mikey thing to do. Raph was just happy that everything seemed right back to normal. It was then that Mikey surprised everyone by dragging Serena into the med bay when she was just outside and got her to lay down, scolding her for using her healing powers when she knew it drained her. "Drained her," asked Donnie as everyone saw Serena fall asleep on the bed.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "She used the Silver Crystal that past mama used to bring us all to the future to heal me. The Silver Crystal was passed down to her, but she doesn't have the training that comes with it. So many times she died during her fight against evil…"

"Died," questioned Raph, "Multiple times?!"

"H-How is she still sane," asked Leo.

"Don't know," said Mikey, "But that's another thing why I'm so over-protective of her. She doesn't think about herself… Huh… Kinda like Leo when he went off on his solo missions."

"I-I'm not THAT bad," stuttered a cringing Leo.

"Yes you are," chorused Leo's little brothers.

Leo sighed as the others chuckled and listed all the times he did something crazy. But, this was a good thing. The brotherly bond will finally start to heal. Yet, everyone looked at the sleeping girl as Mikey pressed her to his side with a protective arm. Learning something new about Serena was both exciting and taxing. Yet, it DID bring the older turtle brothers to think one thing. 'We are so going to be watching out for Serena, just like with Mikey,' thought Leo, Donnie, and Raph as all FOUR brothers began to exchange stories, three of them knowing Mikey was omitting most details… for now.

* * *

AN: Whelp! Two more chapters to think up of… or is it three? I'm not sure, but the healing started and ended with Raph apologizing. Now, to write up the Senshi, the turtles, the allies, and the siblings all fighting the Triceratons while possibly eliminating Shredder in the process too. I'm not sure how I will end it, but I know that I will have a new one shot story… or a two-parter about something. ^^; Happy reading! 8D


	18. A Plan In Motion! All Secrets Are Out

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"It is time," said a female voice.

"Aw yeah," exclaimed an excited girl's voice, "I get to meet the turtles!"

"Hotaru," said another female's voice, "Calm yourself."

"She's just excited to meet the prince's brothers," said another, "I'm also the same."

It was in an excluded area of the airport where you find ten women and one little girl. These eleven people were actually the Senshi in civilian form. Little Hotaru was excited because she get to meet the future turtle husband to her princess. Yet, Setsuna forbade Hotaru to tell the others about the future outcome. Hotaru pouted at the thought, but then got excited once more at the thought of the future king. At the beginning of all of this, the Inners and Haruka were gaping at the three women known as the Starlights, for they didn't know that the three were ACTUALLY female, just having a male magical body. Haruka got over it quickly due to her also posing as a guy for laughs, but the Inners needed time to adjust. It wasn't until their flight was called to board the plane straight to New York City. "I can't believe that Mamoru-kun isn't coming along," said Rei.

"I don't think he wants to fight anymore," said Makoto.

"Well, can you blame him," asked Minako, "He was the first to disappear in the Sailor Wars."

"Ladies," said Michiru, "Let's board the plane before we miss it."

"I wonder if the princess was successful in gathering the fragments," said a thoughtful Ami as all of them walked to the check-in gate.

"We'll see once we meet up with Odango and Mikey's brothers," said Seiya.

"Let's talk about this on the plane," said Taiki as he presented her passport to the gate person.

"Good thing that we booked the first class tickets for us to have it all to ourselves," said Yaten.

'And meet our new king,' thought Setsuna and Hotaru as they boarded the plane last.

 _ **\- In Space –**_

"Argh," growled Raph, "We failed!"

"Is Earth going to be doomed once more," asked April.

"Come on Red," said Casey, "There's got to be another way!"

It was the last chance to gather all three fragments and destroy it. However, with the wave of Lord Dregg and the Triceratons combined, the gang lost all three fragments to the Triceratons and was in the spaceship healing. Serena really wanted to heal all of them, yet Mikey forbade her to do it. She was still a bit drained from using her magic to take out most of Lord Dregg's bug army while they were taking out the Triceratons. "Thanks Leo," said Serena, "I didn't say it before, but thanks for saving me from the lava."

"U-Uh," said Leo, "It's not a problem."

"Yeah, big brother," said Mikey who was smiling, "Thanks for saving Lil Sis!"

"Anyways," coughed Donnie as he looked at the Professor, "What are we going to do now?"

"Now," said Mikey, "Now, we can finally explain some things to you!"

"Eh," chorused everyone besides Serena who had her head on Mikey's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that," asked April.

Mikey looked at everyone as he bit his bottom lip. He was nervous because last time, he was doing sibling bonding with his brothers and his little sister. But, now, he was going to reveal something that he knew at the beginning of the journey. Serena could tell that Mikey was conflicted and squeezed his hand in reassurance. She knew that it was time to come clean about how she and Mikey got to the spaceship and the plan that they had with the Senshi. "Remember how we didn't tell you about HOW we got onto the spaceship," started Serena for Mikey.

"Yes," said Donnie, "It's been in my mind for the better part of this journey."

"Are you FINALLY going to tell us how you twos got to the spaceship," asked an eager Raph.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "So, it all began after defeating Sailor Galaxia and driving Chaos into the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron…"

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"I'm glad that the battle is finally over," said a male voice._

 _"I am glad to save you before your time," said Setsuna to the male voice._

 _"_ _Minna (everyone)_ _," questioned Serena just as the Outers, Inners, Mamoru, and Kakyuu appeared._

 _"Princess," shouted the Starlights as they saw her appear._

 _"Papa," questioned the siblings._

 _"Sailor Pluto saved me from dying by the hands of Saki," said Master Splinter._

 _ **\- Flashback Interrupted –**_

"Master Splinter was ALIVE," yelped out Raph.

"And you didn't tell us until NOW," yelled out Leo.

"We've been mourning for Master Splinter since the beginning," accused Donnie.

"That's messed up, yo," said Casey.

"Papa Splinter told us not to tell you before we landed here," said Serena.

"I think that you have more things to tell us," said April.

"Yeah," said a sighing Mikey, "It was after the Earth got annihilated by the Triceratons…"

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _"Our home," said a sad Ami._

 _"We SAVED the galaxy to have our home destroyed," cried out an angry Rei._

 _"And what is with the rat," asked Minako._

 _"Hey," said the siblings, "Don't dis our papa!"_

 _"Papa," asked Makoto while everyone looked on in surprise._

 _"My name is Hamato Yoshi," said Master Splinter, "But, I changed my name to Splinter when I was mutated into a rat."_

 _The Inners, the Outers… well, mostly EVERYONE… were fascinated by the tale Master Splinter told them. Mikey was hugging Ice Cream Kitty close to him as Serena was looking at Earth from their point of view. It was after the story that Setsuna told the others about Mikey's present brothers traveling to the past through a spaceship designed by a scientist from a different galaxy called Professor Honeycutt. "Hey, Puu," said Mikey._

 _"Yes my prince," asked Setsuna._

 _"Do you think my sister and I can travel to where my bros are and change the situation," asked Mikey._

 _"Well," said Setsuna, "I believe so. However, I don't have that much power. To make sure that OUR battle is over before the huge battle between your brothers and the Triceratons, we would need to change the outcome of Japan's Sailor Wars to fit this time. We wouldn't want to battle Sailor Galaxia again."_

 _"I'm sorry for the troubles that I have made," said Galaxia._

 _"Not to worry," said Kakyuu, "Everyone deserves a second chance."_

 _The others nodded just as Mikey and Serena looked at each other to think on the situation. Maybe combining their powers towards Setsuna would change the time stream a bit so that the Outers, Inners, and everyone else could help with the Triceratons in the past? Or would that be present? Shaking their heads, the others were questioning on where they would go. "Puu," asked Serena._

 _"Yes my princess," asked Setsuna._

 _"If we all give you the power to change Japan's outcome to match with the one we have BEFORE Earth's black hole incident," said Serena, "Would that be enough that we take over our past selves and then send Mikey and I to where his brothers are?"_

 _"We too can lend a hand," piped up Sailor Aluminum Siren._

 _"Where did YOU guys come from," shouted the others._

 _ **\- Flashback Interrupted –**_

"So, where DID the other Senshi come from," asked a curious Honeycutt.

"They were brought back to life after we defeated Chaos," said an offhanded Serena.

"Say what," yelped April.

"That's a lot of magic, right," asked a worried Leo.

"We were fine," said an exasperated Mikey while Serena giggled on.

"So, you are saying that OUR Splinter took over the PAST Splinter, if I am following the story correctly," said Donnie.

"Yes," said the two, "We ALL, except for you five, replaced our past selves with the one that got out before the black hole incident."

"That's a lot to take in," said Casey, "The world isn't big enough for TWO Casey Jones."

"I'm not so sure," said April, "I always wanted a twin."

"Can we get back to our story," asked Serena politely.

"Sorry," said Casey and April.

"Anyways," said Mikey, "By the combine powers of the Senshi, we got OUR Japan and ourselves to be replace the past…"

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _The Senshi all glowed and pour their energies towards Setsuna. Setsuna transformed and created a space/time portal to take everyone, including Galaxia and the Star Seeds, back. The Senshi saw that time was rewinding, but Japan looked like a hurricane hit and destroyed most buildings. Setsuna said that due to them reaffirming themselves into the past like this, the cameras that shot those live footages of them, including the transformation of Mikey, never happened. Asking why, Setsuna told them that they were trying to keep Mikey's identity a secret once more. "Ah," said Galaxia, "It's time for me to return these Star Seeds."_

 _"Can you drop us two off on the ship," asked Serena._

 _"Of course," said Galaxia._

 _"Now, wait just a mi…," trailed off Haruka just as Galaxia, Mikey, and Serena disappeared with the Star Seeds._

 _Mikey and Serena laughed as they disappeared with Galaxia and the Star Seeds. Looking to each other, they were positive that this was going to be a long journey. Galaxia looked at the two siblings who saved her and smiled. Galaxia hoped that everything would be alright. She knew that she couldn't help them defeat the Triceratons, but she believed that these two, along with their allies, would save the world once more. "My new friends," said Galaxia, "We will be arriving to Professor Honeycutt's location soon."_

 _"Already," asked Mikey._

 _"Yes," said Galaxia, "They only just parked right outside the Earth's atmosphere."_

 _"Well, that's a relief," said Serena, "We don't have to go across the universe to find them."_

 _"Thanks for the lift, Galaxia," said Mikey._

 _"Be sure to have a safe journey in returning those star seeds," said Serena._

 _"I will," said Galaxia, "Now go on."_

 _Mikey and Serena looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to Galaxia and hugged her one last time before disappearing in silver lights towards the spaceship. Mikey and Serena, however, didn't realize that materializing past the spaceship's armor would make them fall onto the ground and right in front of Leo, Donnie, Raph, Casey, April, and Professor Honeycutt._

 _ **\- End Flashback –**_

"So, THAT's how you got into the spaceship," said Donnie.

"That teleportation technique sure would have come in handy with other issues we faced," pointed out April.

"I blame Big Brother Mikey," said a teasing Serena.

"Hey," said a smiling Mikey, not at least offended.

"So, why did you tell this to us now," asked Leo, "Why not when we asked?"

Mikey and Serena looked at each other before turning back to the group in front of them. Mikey was the one to explain that they weren't really ready at that time since they DID finish off fighting a big baddie. Then, he went on about the journey they had and the two just completely forgot to tell them how they got here. Serena was the one that explained that Master Splinter wanted the turtle brothers to focus on reconciling with their baby brother. He wanted his news about being alive and well to be the last priority. The turtles nodded begrudgingly as they thought what their father wanted. Before anyone else could say another thing, a portal opened up randomly on the deck. "What the shell," yelped Raph as he poised in fighting mode.

"Who could develop that," asked Honeycutt, "It's a portal!"

"Get ready guys," said Leo.

"Guys, chillax," said Mikey, "That's just Puu!"

"Puu," echoed everyone just as Sailor Pluto stepped out of the portal.

"Puu," exclaimed Serena as she hugged the Senshi.

" _Hime (princess)_ ," said Pluto as she hugged Serena back.

"So," trailed off Leo.

"What is SHE doing here," asked Raph rudely,

"Why, Raphael," said Pluto as she stared at him with her eyes, "I am here to connect you to the other Senshi so you may plan accordingly."

"Powerful lady says what," asked Casey.

Pluto smiled at the group before her eyes landed on Leo. She knew who Leo would become and was happy to watch him squirm a bit by her stare. Going to the controls, Pluto looked at the keypad and entered a very familiar pin that only the Senshi knew. Everyone else looked on while Pluto pulled up a screen in front of them. However, it was what was on the screen that shocked everyone aboard the ship. "Yaten-kun," exclaimed Serena, "Taiki-san!"

"Perv," exclaimed Mikey teasingly.

"Really," asked a dead-panned Seiya, "Really? When are you going to stop calling me that?!"

"Never," teased Mikey.

"Everyone," said Serena, "I would like to introduce you to my best friends in the universe… The Senshi!"

"Aw, _Odango Atama (dumpling head)_ ," said Rei on screen, "You always say the nicest things."

"Pyro," growled Serena, "I am NOT an Odango Atama!"

"Of course you are, Odango," teased Rei.

Serena and Rei glared as they started a tongue war that made everyone around them sweat-dropped. They never knew how childish Serena could be. Sure, she would pull pranks with Mikey from time to time, but seeing Serena so childlike… Leo thought this was kind of cute, but dismissed the thought. They had more important things to do. Pluto was the one who broke the tongue war fight as she reminded the two on why they all came together. Mikey laughed as he commented that he hadn't seen that in a long time. It was Ami who got everyone to come up with a plan. "Right now," said Ami, "We are with Splinter-san in a hidden room and away from the past turtles."

"I can't believe they lived in an abandon subway system," said Makoto.

"Hey," said Raph, "At least we aren't living in a sewer!"

"True," said Pluto, "Other dimensions live in the sewers before meeting our _hime_ here."

"Ew," exclaimed the Inners and Hotaru.

"Anyways," said Haruka, "How are we going to do this?"

"We are still in space," piped up April.

"Yes," said Honeycutt, "Right outside the Sol System."

"And Pluto's transportation system isn't working ever since the fall of the Moon Kingdom," said Pluto.

"Then, they will be back on Earth in approximately the time the Triceratons first invaded New York City," said a calculating Taiki.

"By that time," said Michiru, "Might I suggest we Senshi make sure the turtles' allies are alive and fight in the shadows before showing ourselves?"

"That could work," said Makoto, "We will be the surprise to both the past turtles and the Triceratons, assuming the Triceratons know about us."

"Oh they do," said a murderous Mikey.

Everyone stepped back as Mikey muttered unpleasant things he wanted to do to the Triceratons for harming his Lil Sis. The Senshi snickered and told Mikey not to worry, for they will exact some type of revenge on the Triceratons. The others looked on and remembered how the Starlights first learned about it. Seeing the Senshi like this brought shivers down everyone's back. They were thankful that the Senshi were on their side when they saw the murderous intent. Even Leo wanted to join in, but that would be a bit out of character for him. "Save some for me though," said Mikey.

"We will, _ōji-sama (prince)_ ," said a smiling Hotaru.

"Anyways," said a disturbed Donnie, "Our plan is to destroy the black hole generator before the Triceratons use it."

"And we Senshi protecting your past selves," piped up Minako.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Casey.

With that, the plan was set in motion. The Triceratons were already on their way to Earth while the Senshi were already in position to help the past selves of the turtles, April, and Casey. Looking around, Leo could breathe a bit more easily as he knew that there were more allies than before. He just couldn't help the feeling of hope and love whenever he saw Serena and Mikey looking confident. 'We can do this,' thought Leo as he turned to stare at the starry space, 'We can win and save Earth. Then, and only then, I'll think on the other thing…'

* * *

AN: The plan is set! Now, onto the last part of the Space Arc and… sadly… the end to this story. There will be two more chapters left. All I know is the next chapter is about the end of the space arc, and hopefully, combine Senshi and TMNT together in this final battle? So… readers… thank you all for staying with this story. I am grateful to those who are reading what I have written. m(_)m


	19. A Confusing Yet Epic Final Battle

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"So," said Raph, "We have the Senshi's help, but… How are we going to take down the black hole generator?"

"Well," said Serena, "I could always…"

"No way," said Mikey firmly as he glared at his sister, "You are NOT using that just so you can die again."

"Die," asked April.

"What do you mean AGAIN," asked Donnie.

"The Silver Crystal," said Mikey as though it would explain everything.

"You said it drained her energy healing you," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Mikey, "That's only HEALING. If she used the Silver Crystal at its full power, her energy will deplete so much that she DIES."

"T-That's horrible," said April as she looked at Serena in concern.

"L-Let's definitely not use that plan," said a pale Casey.

"Any other bright ideas," asked Raph who also paled.

"There is another way," said Honeycutt.

Everyone turned to hear what Professor Honeycutt had to say. Professor Honeycutt, however, hesitated when April said that he wanted to tell them something but was nervous to do so. Reluctantly, Professor Honeycutt turned around to not look at the teens in front of him. He really wasn't ready to let his secret out, but if the prince and princess found their courage to tell them their story, then he could too. Professor Honeycutt started to tell them about his life up until he was paid to CREATE the black hole generator that destroyed Earth the first time. At the end of his story, everyone was left in shock at what they heard.

 _ **\- Back On Earth –**_

"Earth creatures," started one Triceraton.

"Great," said Past Raph, "Nice going Casey!"

"How was I supposed to know that they had tails," cried out Past Casey as he dodged bullets.

A lot of Triceratons turned around to see the past turtles and their friends behind them. They brought their guns out and opened fired at them. One of them got Casey trapped with a gun to the face until a shuriken was thrown at it, making the gun useless. Everyone looked up to see Master Splinter on a lamp post with reinforcements around. The Senshi were in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. It wasn't until Donnie said that they were in tremendous trouble that the Senshi sprang their trap. "Mercury Bubbles Blast," shouted Ami.

"What the shell," asked Past Raph.

"Do not worry, my friends," said an alligator mutant called Leatherhead, "It is just the Senshi from Japan helping us."

"Japan," questioned past Casey.

"D-Does this mean that M-Mikey…," trailed off Past Leo.

"Do not worry about Michelangelo right now, my son," said Splinter, "Let us focus on the enemy that is right in front of us."

While the present Master Splinter and his past sons all gathered to make a new strategy, courtesy of Mercury's mist, the Triceratons were confused as to how the mist got around them in the first place. The other Senshi snickered as they gave thumbs up to a blushing Ami. All of them wanted a piece of the Triceratons before the present turtles, their prince, and their princess came back from their journey through space. The Senshi nodded as they sent out Ami and Hotaru to the past turtles while the others confronted the Triceratons for a bit. "Hello turtles," said Hotaru who smiled.

"W-What are you wearing," asked one of the turtles' allies.

"Our uniform," explained a blushing Ami, "P-Please wait a moment while the other Senshi deal with these Triceratons."

"And why should we," asked Slash.

"You wouldn't want to get in the way of the other Senshi when they are angry at someone," said Hotaru.

"What do you…" trailed off Past April.

April had to trail off just as they saw all of the Senshi lined up in front of the reinforcements and the past turtles. The look on their faces, however, was what triggered everyone to just agree with what Hotaru and Ami said. Ami and Hotaru, meanwhile, were introducing themselves to the allies and telling them who is who. On the other hand, the Senshi smirks grew bigger just as the Triceratons stepped back a bit with their guns pointed at the Senshi. "You shouldn't do that," said Makoto as she cracked her knuckles.

"We have a BONE to pick with you lot for harming our _hime (princess)_ ," said Haruka.

"Y-Your princess was against our rule," said one courageous but dumb Triceraton.

"Oh really," said Setsuna, "You TORTURED our _hime (princess)_ to the point that she had to travel to our friends here for comfort before journeying through space to form alliances."

"U-Uh… uh…," started the Triceratons as they stepped back.

"And now we are here, on Earth, to give this fleet of Triceratons a message to the so-called ruler of you guys," said Rei with a sarcastic tone at the end.

"W-What's that," asked another Triceraton.

"Nobody messes with our _hime (princess)_ ," shouted the Senshi as each of them called their attacks.

"Space Turbulence," called Haruka.

"Submarine Violin Tide," called Michiru.

"Chronos Typhoon," called Setsuna.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock," called Minako.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," called Makoto.

"Mars Snake Fire," called Rei.

"Star Serious Laser," called Seiya.

"Star Gentle Uterus," called Taiki.

"Star Sensitive Inferno," called Yaten.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," called Ami, who surprised everyone.

Hotaru wasn't really surprised about Ami joining in on the revenge for their princess. She knew that the princess was everyone's first friend on Earth. The people behind her though were surprised to see a lot of elements and lights hit the Triceratons, leaving most of them scorched, frozen, electrified, and all around bruised and cut up. The Senshi were smiling to themselves as they finally got back at some of the Triceratons for hurting their princess while she was in space. "S-Such power," said a surprised psychic Rockwell.

"Never hurt our _hime (princess)_ and you will be fine," said Hotaru who shrugged.

"Indeed," said Splinter as he looked at Mikey's friends.

"Shall we fight them now," asked Hotaru.

"And what is a little girl like you going to do," asked a Past Raph.

Hotaru just smiled, produced a GLAIVE of all things out of thin air, and all but ran towards her fellow Senshi who somehow produced other items out of thin air to attack the Triceratons. Raph gaped as he saw the little girl using a glaive expertly on the Triceratons just as the others snickered at his expression. "S-She…," started Raph but was interrupted.

"Uh… I guess…," said Leo, "Charge?"

"Charge," said Donnie as everyone started another wave of attacks at the Triceratons, the Senshi's help most appreciated.

 _ **\- On The Spaceship –**_

"Leo," said Donnie, "You're back!"

"Ugh," said Leo as he looked around him.

"You got to chill out man," said Raph, "Enough with the crazy one-man missions. Leaders are called leaders because they are supposed to LEAD a TEAM!"

"Sorry," said Leo as he grunted in pain, "Guys."

"Just be thankful that Lil Sis was here to HEAL you," said Mikey.

Leo looked down to see Serena passed out on his lap. Seeing Serena on his lap made Leo blushed a bit. Mikey saw the blush and knew that he was going to have a talk with his older brother. However, it was not the time as Serena was pale due to using her powers to make Leo be alive once more. He was SO going to tell Master Splinter about this and made sure to have a camcorder to record his expression. "Um… come on," said Leo as Mikey picked Serena up, "No time. Help me get to the bridge. Still gotta stop Mozar."

"Serena will be out cold for a bit," said Mikey as he diagnosed his sister, "She used a bit more energy to revive you, Leo."

"You gotta say thanks to her later," said Donnie.

"Yeah," said Leo, "I'll make sure to do that."

"There's still a chance that we can stop the Triceratons, right," asked Casey.

"Well," said Honeycutt, "We will arrive approximately five minutes sooner than the last time I arrived. Five minutes ain't bad."

"Are you crazy," said Leo, "That's not enough time!"

"Chillax bro," said Mikey as Serena started to wake up next to him, "Don't forget that we have the Senshi on OUR side. They'll beat the Triceratons and stall for now."

"And, don't forget that the black hole generator CAN be destroyed by Senshi power," said Honeycutt, "I never counted that factor in when I made the generator."

"That's a good thing right," asked April.

"That's a plan B if we can't stop the generator with our skills and other abilities," said Donnie.

"Great," said Casey, "At least we have a plan B."

"Guys," said Donnie, "Look! I'm tapping into Earth's satellite footage."

"Go Senshi," cheered Mikey and an awaken Serena as they saw the damage.

"T-They have so much fire power," muttered April.

"Why do you think Japan looked like a nuclear bomb hit it," pointed out Mikey, "We Senshi always have to fight the toughest battles."

"Guys," said Leo, "It's time to help our past selves."

 _ **\- On Earth –**_

"The Princess and the Prince are arriving," said a smiling Setsuna.

"R-Royalty," stuttered Casey.

"Are you sure they should be here," asked April.

"Don't worry," said Haruka, "Our Prince and Princess are tougher than they look."

The rest looked around to see that their allies, along with the Foot Clan, were fighting back the Triceratons. It wasn't long that they saw their FUTURE selves joining in the fray. Setsuna giggled at the look of astonishment as she went back to fighting. It wasn't long that the present turtles looked on to see Master Splinter running to the generator and Shredder was behind him. It also wasn't long that the present turtles called out to their father, and it wasn't long until a glaive stopped Shredder's claws. "What is this," asked a furious Shredder.

"This is MY glaive stopping YOU from harming PAPA SPLINTER," yelled Serena as she protected Master Splinter.

"Princess," yelled the Senshi.

"T-That's the PRINCESS," echoed the past turtles and their allies.

"Shredhead," called Mikey, "You are going DOWN!"

"Just try it," said Shredder as he held his clawed hands out.

Mikey, Serena, and Master Splinter all went up against Shredder while the future turtles went to help their past selves. The Senshi weren't that surprised that Serena decided to show up right when her 'Papa' was going to get annihilated. Leo was the one who ran and shot at the control panel to stop the black hole generator. Donnie celebrated too early just as Mozar beamed down and kicked him out. The past and present turtles were side by side just as Mozar commented about blowing the Earth the first time. "These are our future selves," asked a Past Donnie.

"Don't ask questions," said Past Raph, "Let's defeat Mozar!"

"I'm with my past self," said Raph.

"This is going to get confusing," said Past Leo as he rushed in to get a hit on Mozar.

"Mozar will win the second round," said Mozar as he shot at the turtles.

It was a very confusing battle. After one turtle would hit Mozar, another would get hurt by him! This went on as April and Casey also joined in the fray. It wasn't until Present Leo got smashed into the fountain that someone decided to intervene. Mozar was about to win, but an attack hit the Triceraton's side. Everyone looked up to see… "Mikey," called out a happy Donnie.

"That's Mikey," questioned Past Leo.

"That's Mikey," said Present Leo.

"Mozar," growled Mikey as fireballs were in his hands, "Stay away from my BROTHERS!"

"P-Prince M-Michael," stuttered Mozar.

"Mozar is in for it now," said Present Raph.

Mikey WAS fighting Shredder with Master Splinter and his Lil Sis, but he turned to see that his brothers were having a tough time with Mozar. Serena nodded her head, indicating that she would help Master Splinter while Mikey went to help his older brothers. Mikey ran towards his brothers' battle and threw a fireball to Mozar's side. That was why Mozar was now panicking. He remembered what Mikey did during the battle arena. Mikey growled as he ran towards Mozar and started to use his nunchakus. The other turtles saw that his weapon was also coated with a bright orange glow. Hitting Mozar, Mikey was dishing out all his anger and over-protective nature at the Triceraton while the others watched on. "So, how did MIKEY turn into a human," asked a curious Past Donnie.

"Let's just say that he has been busy in Japan," said Present Donnie.

"Our little brother can do all that," questioned Past Raph.

"Our little brother can do anything," said Present Raph,. "He had a confidence boost when he was in Japan.

"But, he ran away," complained Past Raph.

"And it's all thanks to us that he did," growled Present Raph.

"I believe Mikey is now done with beating Mozar up," said Present Leo.

Past Leo looked at his future self in wonder. His future self seemed mostly calm about what happened with Mikey. He guessed that after his talk with Mikey in the astral plane did help mend the broken bond. Turning back to the fight, Past Leo was surprised to see Mozar so beaten up by a still glaring Mikey. Mikey sighed to let his frustrations out and turned just in time to see Serena being hit by a punch by Shredder. "Oh, Shredhead did NOT just hurt MY LITTLE SISTER," yelled Mikey as he ran back into the other fight he was in.

"Little Sister," echoed the past selves.

"It's a long story," said Present Leo as he ran to the newest battle.

The others looked at each other and ran towards Shredder to help defeat him once and for all. It wasn't long that Mikey shot a huge fireball that engulfed Shredder and disintegrated him. The past turtles stepped back just as the 'princess' engulfed Mikey into a huge hug. Mikey was still glaring, but didn't even flinch when he JUST defeated Shredder, making Shredder's henchmen flee from sight. "I'm sorry papa," said Mikey, "But, I think I killed someone."

"Michelangelo," said Master Splinter, "What you did saved the world AND my life. I am proud of you, son."

"Papa," said Mikey as he hugged him close.

"Look," said Present Donnie, "The Professor got the generator!"

"It's what he wanted all along," growled Present Raph.

"I don't think so," said Serena.

"What do you mean, princess," asked Past Leo.

"Uh, please don't call me that," said Serena, "And what I mean is that maybe the Professor is destroying the generator?"

The others looked at each other just as Professor Honeycutt connected with their communicators. Professor Honeycutt explained about how HE would destroy the generator. The present turtles were surprised and wanted an explanation. Professor Honeycutt re-explained that the generator would only be destroyed by a combination of fusion and dark matter. He told them how thankful he was to get to know them as he flew the generator to the Triceratons and immediately used his body and the spaceship to destroy the army and the generator. Looking up in the sky, everyone was surprised to see a big explosion. "Pluto," said Serena.

"I will be back shortly," said Setsuna as she disappeared into a portal.

"Where is SHE going," asked Casey.

"To retrieve someone," said Serena.

"So," said Past April, "What's going to happen now?"

Before anyone could answer her, another spaceship came down. The doors opened and out came the PAST Professor Honeycutt. Pluto also came back with the PRESENT Professor Honeycutt's head. Looking at the head then at the Past Professor Honeycutt, everyone was wondering what was going on. "So…," trailed off Past Casey.

"What the shell is going on," exclaimed Past Raph.

"We are YOU from the future," said Present Donnie.

"And Mikey," asked a hopeful Past Leo.

"Sorry bros," said Mikey, "But there is only ONE of me."

"How the shell is THAT possible," asked Past Donnie.

"Magic," said the Senshi, as if it would explain everything.

"Magic huh," questioned Past April.

"Anyways," said Setsuna, "We have a dilemma. There cannot be two sets of existing people living on Earth."

"If there can't be two of us," said Present Leo, "Then, how are we going to fix this?"

Setsuna smiled and turned to Serena and Mikey. Mikey and Serena both looked at each other before looking at the sets. The past turtles and the two friends were right next to one another, all five fidgeting nervously. The past Raph looked like he was mostly glaring at Mikey for daring to start a new family while the present Raph was thinking about his past self being a dummy. He now knew that he wasn't losing his little brother, but he was gaining a little sister. Karai didn't count because she was older than the turtles by a year. The past turtles were surprised to see the present Raph glaring at his counterpart. They guess something happened in the future to make present Raph be protective of the 'princess' they kept hearing about from the Senshi. Looking on, the past turtles gaped in surprise when they saw their littlest brother and Serena glowing gold and silver, respectively. "W-What the," started Past Casey.

"W-Why is Mikey GLOWING like that," asked Past Donnie.

"My dear prince and princess are going to reunite all of you so that ONE set will stay," said Setsuna, "I believe the ones that were in space with them will be staying."

"I ain't going nowhere," said Past Raph.

"Yes, you are," said Present Raph.

"You are just going to be merging with your future selves," explained Setsuna.

"T-They won't DIE, will they," asked Present April.

"Die," echoed the past selves.

"No," said Setsuna, "It WILL drain the two, but not much. If it was only ONE of them, then you would have to worry."

"Well, that's a relief," said Casey.

"We'll still be giving some of our powers to them, right," asked Makoto, "Just in case?"

Setsuna nodded quickly to the Senshi just as a beam of light hit the past AND present turtles, April, Casey, and Professor Honeycutt. The present turtles were surprised by the fact as they saw Professor Honeycutt be fixed right in front of their eyes. It seems that Serena and Mikey wouldn't be letting their robot friend be destroyed after all. As the light got brighter, the present and past turtles really wanted to run up to Serena and Mikey as they saw the two become slightly paler in complexion. All of them, however, weren't that quick as both sets of people started to merge within the beam of light. Master Splinter was covering his eyes just when the Senshi started to glow and give some of their powers to the two. The allies with them were surprised that when the light faded, only ONE set was in front of them. "Mikey," cried Donnie.

"Serena," cried Leo.

"Do not worry," said Setsuna, "They are just asleep to get their energy back."

"S-So, that just happened," said Slash.

"You have NO idea what happened to us, man," said Raph.

"My friends," said Leatherhead, "Are you alright?"

"We are fine," said Leo, "We just merged and gained new allies and a new member of our family is all."

"You must tell us everything," said Rockwell.

"After we make sure Mikey and his little sister is well," said Leo.

"Little sister," echoed the Mutanimals.

"We'll explain with our story later," said Donnie.

With that, Raph picked up Mikey while Leo picked up Serena. Haruka, though, was growling at Leo as he held Serena protectively in his arms. Leo blushed slightly and was a bit nervous when he saw Haruka's glare, but he just started to walk back to the lair, to his home, with the rest of his allies, friends, and family. He did wonder what they will tell Master Splinter and the others about their journey though. 'Now that everything is done,' thought Leo as he saw the familiar New York City streets, 'Let's see what the future has in store for us. In fact, I just wish that Uranus would STOP glaring at me!'

* * *

AN: And that's the end of the space arc! The next chapter will be the FINAL chapter. ㅠㅠ Thank you all for staying with me with this story. In this chapter, I guess Mikey's over-protectiveness really overpowered Shredder easily, huh? XD As for the merging, I felt like in the TMNT 2012 verse episode, it was weird to have the past selves just go on a spaceship and NOT just come back to Earth after experiencing space like their counterparts. So! I had the past and present selves merge in this story. Now to think of an epilogue…


	20. Epilogue: Family Togetherness And Love

**Bold** – action within speaking

'…' – thoughts

 _ **Bold/italics**_ – change of scenery

 _Italics_ – flashback

 _Underline/Italics_ – if Serena, Mikey, and the turtles talk in Japanese

Disclaimers: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sailor Moon. TMNT is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, aired as a 2012 CGI show by Nickelodeon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, aired as a show by Toei Animation in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America.

* * *

"My friends," said Leatherhead, "Was the explanation all true?"

"Yup," said Mikey as he was hugging his little sister close to him.

"You are telling me that YOU two are reincarnated SOULS from a millennia ago," said a skeptical Rockwell.

"It's true," said Honeycutt, "Even if they show you proof, there ARE books out there that depict the destruction of the Silver Millennium."

"Do you have one kind of book," asked a curious Donnie, "I know that my little brother and Serena are siblings a long time ago, but I really just want to read what others have to say about it."

"Wasn't seeing their memories enough for you," asked Casey.

"And how come it was easier to talk to Leatherhead about your past than with us," complained Raph.

"HE wasn't the one that needed to redeem himself in my eyes," said a glaring Mikey.

Raph backed off as he didn't want Mikey to do a repeat of fireballs or run away again. It was a couple of days that the turtles told their journey through space to everyone until the Senshi left to pursue their dreams while coming in and out of the lair to make sure their princess was in good hands. Haruka was still glaring at Leo as Hotaru was asking a lot of questions about their journey like a good curious little girl she was. Mikey explained while Serena was out that Haruka was ALWAYS like this to any boys that wasn't him holding Serena. Leo just nodded slowly if Raph remembered. Though now, he was getting used to the Senshi popping in and out just as Serena finally woke up yesterday. Today was the day Mikey and Serena were explaining their memories to the Mutanimals. "Calm down, Big Brother," said Serena, "I'm sure Raphie didn't mean anything by it. It's just how he shows that he cares!"

"Don't call me Raphie," said Raph without any heat.

"You had many trials, my friend," said Leatherhead.

"Hm," said Mikey, "I think that it's time for Serena and I to tell you all about the trials in Japan!"

"Are you sure," asked Serena, "Your brothers are going to blame me for most of the things."

"If they do," trailed off Mikey as he produced a fireball.

"No fireballs in the lair," said Splinter.

"Yes, papa," said a pouting Mikey as Donnie and Raph sighed in relief.

The Mutanimals, especially Mondo Gecko, still got shocked over seeing Mikey controlling fire like that, even if Mikey explained to them that it was just his Sun powers. Serena looked around to see if everyone was here, but couldn't find one person. She got off of the couch and went to fetch the last remaining person before they told the stories about all the enemies that she and Mikey faced over the months he was with her. Mikey knew that Serena fell for his oldest brother, but he wouldn't do anything just yet. He also knew that Leo was conflicted ever since he met Karai too. And speaking of Karai… "Hey," said Mikey, "Where IS Karai?"

"Well," said Donnie, "Karai fell into a tub of mutagen and got turned into a viper-like mutant."

"We have been trying to find her slithering self so that we can cure her," said Raph.

"If you DO find older sis," said Mikey, "Maybe Lil Sis and I can help. We DO have healing powers after all."

Raph and Donnie gaped at Mikey just as Mikey saw Serena disappear in the dojo. Serena, meanwhile, was looking in awe at the dojo, for there was a HUGE tree to the side. She was wondering how the turtles and Papa Splinter actually grew a tree in the lair but came back to seeing Leo meditating. Serena quietly sat down right in front of Leo and waited for Leo to notice her. She really didn't want to tell them about how she died and almost died. Sensing some nervous vibes, Leo opened his eyes and was surprised to see Serena right in front of him! "Gah," exclaimed Leo as he backed away.

"Sorry," giggled Serena, "But, I didn't want to disturb you until you were done."

"W-Why are you here," asked Leo.

"Mikey wants to tell you guys ALL about our adventures in Japan," said Serena nervously.

"Ah," said Leo, "I DO have some questions about his time in Japan. But first… Why are you nervous?"

"Just scared," said Serena.

"About what," asked Leo as he sat back down in front of Serena.

"W-What if you all get angry at me for dragging Big Brother around Japan to fight the monsters," started Serena, "W-What if you guys don't want me to be here with you… all?"

As Serena looked at the floor nervously, Leo thought back to the astral plane where his second meeting with Mikey took place. Leo remembered that Mikey was so over-protective of Serena as Mikey explained some things of what Serena went through before he got there. He was sure that Mikey would protect Serena, even from them. Turning back to the matter at hand, Leo just couldn't help to see Serena looking cute when she was nervous. He was in the dojo for a reason, and since it was just Serena and him, he decided to act on that reason. "Serena," said Leo seriously, "No matter what happened with Mikey and you in Japan, we will not turn you away from our home. **hugs Serena to him** _ **I**_ will not turn you away."

"W-Wha," questioned a blushing Serena.

"I could never turn you away," said Leo, "E-Ever since we talked after viewing your memories incident, I-I kind of… sort of… developed feelings for you?"

"Was that a question," asked Serena with some mirth in her eyes.

"I was in here trying to sort out these feelings for you and a-another girl," admitted Leo.

"Oh," asked Serena curiously, "And you concluded that you like me more than the other?"

"Pretty much," said a chuckling Leo, "So… uh… now that you know… don't think that we, well more I, will push you out after you explain your Japan adventures to us. I can't really speak for the others."

"S-Since you are being honest," started Serena as she looked at Leo, "I-I kind of… sort of… d-developed feelings for you, too."

"Y-You did," asked Leo in surprised.

Serena nodded shyly while blushing a lot. Leo was over the moon that he hugged Serena closer to him. However, the moment was ruined when a cough behind the two signaled someone was there. Leo and Serena slowly turned around to see, in dread, EVERYONE who was waiting for them. Donnie had a recorder in hand. He was SO going to use it as blackmail as Master Splinter smiled kindly at the two. Raph was smirking, happy to know that Leo was NOT going to be with Karai, because, you know… He still didn't trust her, even IF she's supposed to be his older sister. Casey and the Mutanimals were smirking or smiling at the two while April cooed at how cute the two were together. However, it was MIKEY's reaction that got everyone to start laughing. "Y-You…," started Mikey as he took his nunchakus out, "Get away from my SISTER!"

"Eep," said Leo as he ran off with Mikey hot on his tail.

"Get back here," shouted Mikey as he chased Leo, "My sister isn't going to date you until you prove yourself!"

"Not when you are like this Mikey," shouted back Leo as he rushed out of the dojo.

" _Onīchan (big brother)_ ," cried out Serena as she ran after Mikey who was chasing Leo out, " _Atarashī bōifurendo o kizutsukenaide kudasai (Don't hurt my new boyfriend)_!"

"Boyfriend," echoed Leo and Mikey in English.

"Boyfriend," echoed everyone else who also heard the katakana saying for the word.

"Kids," said Master Splinter as he shook his head at the scene.

It wasn't long that Mikey caught up with Leo and gave him the TALK about not hurting his Little Sister or else consequences will happen. It wasn't long that Raph was joking about Leo having feelings for Karai, making Master Splinter look at Leo with a raised eyebrow. And it wasn't long that Serena and Leo were sitting together while Serena and Mikey told their Japan adventures. In the end, everyone did a party with lots and lots of pizza because… you know… Shredhead is dead and Mikey is back with his family… BOTH of his family. Mikey looked around as he thought, 'This is the life. Both of my family is together, though Serena and Leo are a different thing. Yet, I do hope nothing else will happen in the future. And… Raph, Donnie, and Leo will keep their promise to be better brothers. All well, time will tell…'

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap! I just left the ending as a Mikey thought because you know… this story IS about Mikey gaining respect and love from his brothers. Time will tell indeed if the turtles will keep the promise or if Mikey has to pull Serena away and go to Japan. XD It's up to you readers on what YOU think will happen. As for Leo and Serena… I just HAD to get SOMETHING out of the time Leo and Serena spent with each other while Mikey was trying to bridge the rift with the other two brothers. ^^; Anyways, happy reading and thank you to those that stayed with me on this adventure. Love ya!


End file.
